Everyday with you
by Books by em92
Summary: It hasn't been long since the hundred reached the ground, but Bellamy had a good system going. He had plans, and the camp seemed to be running well, if only he could solve the one problem that concerned him, his feelings for Clarke. There were things standing in the way, not to mention she never knew how he felt.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins in season 1 Finn and clarke have never slept together but he is deffinetly interested. Bellamy feels the need to protect clarke, he dosen't view finn as a good guy and knows he's hiding something. What if he's right, and when will bellamy tell clarke how he feels. Includes love, mature content, and some abuse. I do not own the 100 or any of the characters. Just a fan. I hope you enjoy my ideas. [Bellarke fans]

Clarke's POV

It was late in the day, the camp fire was glowing strong as the sun began to set on the camp. Providing warmth and light in these dark woods was key if we had any hope of protecting ourselves from grounders  
or anything else that was in or outside the camp. It had been months since the 100 landed, we were doing ok and we managed to complete a number of impressive tasks already. We've managed to set up most  
of the camp, gain supplies as a group and were forming a leadership in ranks. Some valued themselves higher than others nut our main concern was forming a group or council to make rules and set boundries. The  
council consisted of myself, Bellamy, Octavia, Finn, and Murphy. Murphy had been causing trouble amoungst our group lately, handing out punishments from old grudges he held from the ARK. We had been building a  
communication system with people capable of working with tech systems, mostly it was just Miller and Jasper. I was the only lead in the med bay so my leadership roles served as a need be basis. If it wase'nt a hard pressing issue then i was needed mostly  
in the med bay curing people of their ailments and stitch people up. As i entered into the med bay tent i saw Finn sitting on the table. "Apparently noone had been injured today, count this day as lucky i guess." I shrugged my shoulders at the thought  
i wasent going to take a day off lightly, eventually someone would need something. "If we can minimize accidents that's the best for everyone you know that. Besides Bellamy.." I was cut off my Finn's groan of dissapointment. "Ah yes, our humble king. Remuind me  
again why he's in charge." "STop it Finn you know Bellamy knows more about defense and he's the only one who stepped up and put together a working system around here when we landed. He was an obvious choice." "I know" murmured Finn at the sound of defeat. I knew that they  
didnt get along, but it never occured to me why. They both carried a juvinille and rebel past, far from being perfect, they would have made a good team but for whatever reason it never worked out that way. " I dont want to talk about him. i was actually here to lend more support to  
our beautiful queen." He leaned in for a kiss, grabbing my waist and closing the distance between us. "CLARKE"! Our kiss was on hold as a deep and angry call echoed through the camp. I would know that voice anywhere. I took a step back huffin at the pause we took in our moment.  
"Duty calls". I left Finn at the tent looking angry and annoyed. Walking towards Bellamy who was standing by the others gathering wood for the fire. "You dont have to yell, I'm right here". "What took you so long we are headed to my tent, and I'm holding a meeting, 5 minuetes. We need to go over supplies and a food ration count.  
Everyones's accounted for so what you were doing in the med tent i have..." his voice trailed off as he saw Finn exiting the med tent and walking towards us. His mouth closed allowing him to push his breath through his nostrils, his breathing becoming irratic. " Are you alright" I placed a hand on his chest  
and his breathing began to calm. He broke his gaze with finn and moving his glare to me before leaving me standing by myself I heard him whisper under his breath as he walked away. "Next time stop wasting time fraternizing and get to work princess." It seemed like we were back at it. There were days we got along but then it always seemed  
Bellamy's guard was up closing down as soon as it seemed like he was letting someone in. Finn arrived at my side reaching down as soon as it seemed like he was letting someone in. Finn arrived at my side reaching down my arm for my hand. "What's his problem" as bellamy dissapeared into the tent  
i released the hitched breath I'd been holding in since he walked away. "I never have any idea".

Bellamy's POV

Bellamy stood there looking over the map that they had charted over the months they had spent on the ground. They had covered alot of area on their hunting treks but most of it was woods and there needed to be  
trails things that they were not seeing. Their means were limited by the other inhabitants of the ground, grounders. He took a deep breath as he remembered they had to hold a meeting today. He would ask for further  
ideas on the maping situation but they needed to discuss food and rations. Not to mention the murphy problem, Bellamy would confront him in front of everyone like he had before and maybe then he would fall in line.  
As he walked out into the camp, preperations were already being made for the night fire, people were around doing their assignments but one person he didnt see was Clarke. There were enough people out and about to  
make it known that noone was in the med bay. Octavia walked by at an even pace with Jasper and Monty. "O, do you any idea where Clarke is, we have a meeting in my tent 5 minuetes, and i dont see her anywhere.". "um, i think i  
saw her head into the med tent." Bellamy was confused. "There isnt anyone to look after today that needed medical attention everyone is around doing their work." O, smiled she loved the concern her brother had for Clarke. He always  
would hide it and some people saw him as mean towards her but she knew that her brother had more feelings for Clarke then he was letting on. "I'm not sure big brother, i'll gather the rest of the team you go ahead and find her yourself".  
No need , thought Bellamy. "CLARKE". He shouted, that aut to get her attention, he loved being the head of the camp and as much as he wouldnt want to admit it part of him loved haveing Clarke by his side. Moments later Clarke emerged from the tent  
in the distance. A small smirk appeared on his face, that is until he noticed she wasent alone in there. Finn followed Clarke out of the tent and Bellamy felt his body tense. Finn followed Clarke around camp like a puppy, sure they had gotten close recently  
but he wasnt good enough for him. Not to mention word around camp is that he has a girlfriend about to come down and he was sure Clarke didnt know about her. What does she see in him. Im way more impressive than him, he thought to himself. Why was  
he comparing himself to Finn, and why was he so concerned. The thoughts just flooded his mind and made him more anxiouse. By the time Clarke reached him he had so many thoughts reeling he didnt even hear what she had said the only concern was Finn and putting  
him in his place. He would always hold the King position and Clarke would always make decsions with him, he felt a cold hand press to his hot chest. Snapping out of his emotions he looked down at Clarke. Suddenly his anger was pointed else where, "Meeting in my tent 5 minuetes,"  
He wanted to whisk Clarke away with him, but he knew Finn wouldnt be far behind. he turned back toward his tent and under his breathe whispered, Next time stop wasting time fraternizing and get to work princess" he didnt know if she heard him or not. He never meant to be mean but  
when he saw her and Finn together he couldnt control himself, it had been nothing but them together lately. Maybe at the meeting he could give Finn different jobs to do, seperate him and Clarke. Or maybe...he couldnt think. This girl was all he would think about until the meeting started, just like  
Everyday when he saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke's POV  
As i headed to the tent for the meeting i left Finn behind. We would part our ways for now, it wasn't like we were a couple or anything but the less PDA we had in camp the better. That is until we decided what this was  
between us. Octavia ran up to me clasping my hand, she needed my attention and by her sudden appearance I would say that she had it. "Hey, did you see Bell he was looking for you a little while ago." I thought back to our earlier  
interaction. "Yea well he sure made that known, he yells my name through the camp like I'm property. I was just going over some things with Finn but i saw him.

I'm headed to his tent for the meeting now." Octavia slowed me in my tracks  
only a couple steps from the tent. "Clarke I think that Bellamy is starting to develop feelings for you, when he talked to me earlier he seemed unnerved, he always seems that way when he is trying to find you. I know that things have been  
rough since we landed on high alert with the grounders and all but...". I didn't want to cut her off but I wanted to save her from alluding too much of her attention into the thought of myself and her brother together. I was kinda with Finn, and even  
though I cared about Bellamy, I'm not sure with the way he bosses me around that I wanted to explore a relationship with him. "Octavia I hear what your saying really but we need to get to the meeting before we.." A Huge crash sounded into the woods,  
Bellamy came rushing in between us, "Hey did you guys hear that"? Smoke filled the area miles from where we were, or what looked like miles.

"We should explore what it was it could be something or someone from the ARK, we know they were planning to  
send more people down and we can't take any chances of the grounders getting to them first, "Right." Bellamy noted in agreement. "Ok everyone listen up, we are taking 3 teams, 2 teams of 3 and one team of 2. Octavia, Jasper and Monty. Team 1. Finn, Murphy, and Harper. Team 2.  
Meet by the gate in 10 minuets, we leave to explore whatever that was." He broke away from his group accordance to look down at me. Standing in between Octavia and me he hadn't moved. "Your with me Princess." Is all he said before he moved away, headed for the gate. Octavia and I shared a look,  
"Yea I would say he feels something". Octavia stared at me after the words left her mouth. "And I would say he isn't going to let it go easy". She left me standing there. Headed to the gate to meet her team. A nervous feeling stirred in my stomach, what was I feeling, Bellamy being protective. I think from one  
point...I liked it.

Bellamy's POV  
Waiting in the tent for the rest of the team we were missing almost all of our members. When i said 5 minuets, I meant it why did no one listen. Aggravated, I spread my hands over the map, coming up with more ideas as I did before. Dammit, what are we going to do about the huge gap, and...I heard mumbling voices  
suddenly out of the tent. About time, but as i moved closer i could recognize those voices as Clarke and Octavia. Bellamy crept forward making sure not to step on any sticks or ground that would give off noise that he was listening. Their voices were at a whisper and it was hard to make out what they were saying even if they were  
super close. "Clarke I think Bellamy is starting to develop feelings for you."

As Bellamy listened more into their conversation everything after that sentence seemed irrelevant. Yes, he was starting to feel more protective over Clarke, he did want her all to himself, and he for sure wanted to pop Finn in the face for thinking he could  
ever come in between that. How could his sister know the extent of his feelings, it's not like he shared them with her. They were close and they always had been but the private and personal feelings that Bellamy kept to himself he was usually good at hiding from his sister. Bellamy's heart started to race. Control Bell, control. He was getting  
all antsy awaiting to hear more when a loud crash sounded from outside of the tent. Rushing out he broke through Octavia and Clarke's space. They originally were standing close but as soon as he moved in between them he swore he could fell their breaths against him. Smoke filled into a cloud above the woods that Bellamy set his eyes upon.  
"Hey did you guys hear that". It had to be the ARK and Bellamy couldn't help but hope it wasn't the council. He had committed some serious crimes on the ARK and he wasn't ready to face those consequences just yet. The thought of separation from the camp and his people...from her placed a sad feeling in his head. How would he protect Clarke.  
Looking down at the blonde princess that stood close to him Clarke hadn't moved. She looked up suggesting they go explore the area.

It seemed like the most rational move, he couldn't leave whatever or whoever out there alone, no matter who it was. If anything He should take those closest. Bellamy called in the ranks. "Ok everyone listen up,  
we are taking 3 teams, 2 teams of 3 and one team of 2. Octavia, Jasper and Monty. Team 1. Finn, Murphy, and Harper. Team 2. Meet by the gate in 10 minuets, we leave to explore whatever that was." On his last word he looked down at Clarke, her thoughts must me as jumbled as his. "Your with me Princess." and that was going to be the end of it.  
There was no way they were going to go out into grounder territory and he would leave Clarke to be protected by spacewalker. Heading towards the gates he heard no protest but heard a couple steps follow in his tracks. He grabbed a couple weapons from the drop ship near by and rallied facing everyone. "Keep your eyes open out there and stay close in teams."  
The gates opened and shut behind them as they stepped out. Whether they knew the area or not, they were definitely going to find out now what was out in uncharted area.

I hope you guys enjoyed this I am working on more as i go and i promise things will start to get very interesting soon between Clarke and Bellamy if they haven't seemed to already. I hope you keep reading and as always. BE KIND


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke's POV  
It had seemed like hours they had been walking but it probably was less. The groups stayed close by eachother and there was little to no words of exchange. Every noise sounded like a threat and every crack of a twig someone would jump.  
In the months they had been on the ground they were used to being held in suspense. The grounders had attacked a number of times but nothing that held any true danger to them such as an invasion of the camp or a kidnapping of their own.  
"Bell, Bell." Clarke whispered. She knew he could hear her but he kept his eyes panning from left to right as they moved through the woods. "Bellamy". "What princess?" He looked over at her annoyed as if to say hey im busy over here.  
"I think we are close, i can smell something burning. We've mapped out this area so far and I dont think we'll encounter any grounders at this point." she sounded so sure of herself, like she was calling the shots. "Dont get your hopes up  
we still need to be on guard. But i know what you mean i hear a small hissing noise too and what sounds like static." It seemed like everyone was on the same page with what Bellamy said.

You sould see the teams looking through branches,  
peering their eyes around looking for something more than grounders or danger. Everyone knew that something was close by. "HELLO HELLO MAYDAY MAYDAY. IT'S RAVEN I'VE REACHED THE GROUND CAN ANYONE  
HEAR ME, DAM RADIO." The voice echoed and echoed over again. What was she stupid, you dont just go into an unknown place and start yelling clarke thought, She looked over at Finn as they all stood still. Awaiting orders and  
trying to figure out which direction the voice was coming from. Finn seemed as surprised as the others but something in his face read a little bit more. Almost like panic. He was turning his head, ducking, trying to find any way  
to figure out where the direction was coming from. "Finn" Clarke whispered. He wouldnt hear her call now, his attention was else where and it wasn't often that Finn didnt respond to her. Something was definetly up. Suddenly Finn went off sprinting  
in a diagnol direction to the right of the place they were standing. "Finn!" Clarke yelled as everyone trecked after him. Where was he going. As they moved through the branches, and leaves, pushing objects out of their way the hissing and static grew louder. The  
smell of burning plastic grew stronger. Bellamy was in front of Clarke and he quickly noticed she was lagging behind the others. Everyone was coming to a slow hault as they saw the pod crash sight. Scattered from where they were she saw a young women  
jump out flipping her feet over the bottom of the pod and landing outside of it. "Well Well, Took you guys long enough,"

Clarke didn't know who this girl was but by her features of long dark hair, tanned skin, and ragged clothes appearance she resembled a younger  
mechanic on the ARK. Leaves rustled to the left and a frantic and surprised Finn ran to her hoisting the girl up in his arms. She closed her hands around his neck and swung in the air. As soon as her lips crashed down on his Clarke felt a stab to her heart. What was Finn doing.  
The same Finn that held her by the waist and was ready to capture her lips in the same embrace only hours ago. Finn put her down smiling up. The girl brushing his face looked at the group. "Well let's get out of here,"

Bellamy's POV  
Walking into the woods not knowing where he was headed seemed a little scary to bell, something he might never admit. At the risk of putting everyone in danger he prepared this mission and he was going to see it through.  
He peeled his eyes out in front of him looking left, right. center, left. right center. He had to stay focused. One surprise from a grounder and this could end a very bad day. Noises mlurred his concentration. "Bellamy. Bellamy."  
The princess whispered not far from him. "What princess," she uttered that the risk was low as they continued moving foward and that they were close to what they all were looking for. No doubt she was right but she wasent going to be the one making the decisions around here.

"Don't get your hopes up we still need to be on guard. But i know what you mean i hear a small hissing noise too and what sounds like static." As Bellamy moved towards the noise he seemed to noticed Clarke falling behind. He slowed his pace to make sure they stayed within close proximity.  
A loud noise made Bellamy jump almost ready to fire off his weapon. It was yelling. Bellamy saw Finn run off into the opposite direction of everyone else. Spacewalker what was he thinking. If he was going to get killed out here it wasn't going to be on his watch, that was for sure. Especially when he knew  
how much it would hurt Clarke to find her close friend had willingly and stupidly jumped into his demise. As they followed into the woods deeper, Bellamy made sure the group was staying together. They all came to a slow halt as they saw a fallen pod from the ARK. DAMMIT, who was going to be in it he thought. His anticipation heightened as he noticed movement from inside. Swinging her legs out first was a very lean, very tan, beautiful women standing before them. She was covered in grease and ash as if she was working, probably a mechanic if he had to guess. She looked around at them "Well, well took you long enough."

Who did this girl think she was. Like they were expecting her, they hadn't expected anyone coming down for months now, and her appearance was a definite surprise. Before Bellamy could open his mouth once again asserting his authority he saw an eager and excited Finn throw her up into his arms and lock a kiss upon her lips.  
Bellamy's attention immediately turned to Clarke. Her face was blank. Mouth gaped open and she looked...hurt, shaky, crushed. Bellamy wanted to reach for her hand, comfort her as he knew this was probably the girl that everyone was talking about around camp. Finn's girlfriend. The one secret Finn didn't share with Clarke. Instead he braced himself for her reaction just looking at her, she didn't even notice he was staring. A heated feeling came up inside his chest. All concern had now turned to anger. His princess, was hurt. The pain she must be feeling was something that Bellamy could definitely not relate to, he hadn't been rejected ever in his life.  
He turned to Finn with a glare, as he placed the women down. "Well let's get out of here."

He wanted to lunge forward and strangle Finn, what an idiot. He was going to pay for this. "Take what ever you can from the pod that works and we can use and bring it back with you." He barked the orders at everyone. "And who ever the hell you are  
you can follow us back we have a camp not far from here. Look out for trouble we aren't the only ones out here." He wanted to instill fear, caution in her. Her face made it seem like she got the message. "What do you mean we aren't the only ones?" she exclaimed looking on her guard. "I'll explain everything when we get back. Now let's move.  
you too space walker. That's enough fooling around, try and run off like that again and ill leave you here for the grounders to take." he wanted to make his leadership role known not only to this new stranger but to make sure he knew what game Finn was playing. "You can't just make the rules out here, caveman". The women stepped forward ready to start  
a fight that Bellamy didn't question he was ready for.

A hand appeared on her chest pushing her back. Good space walker you know where i stand he thought. "And I have a name, its Raven." Yep, this was the girl, he remembered hearing her name and he knew what was to come for Clarke as they headed back to camp. He looked over the group as they finished  
their scavenging of materials and motioned for them to fall back to camp. it was going to be a long road from here.

Things are definitely going to be difficult for Finn, Bellamy, and Clarke now but Bellamy sees his chance and he is going to take it. Stay tuned for more and as always BE KIND.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamys pov

When they reached camp bellamy stood there and watched a shaken clarke head for the med bay tent. What could he say. They were never on light terms. Or considered friends even. They cared for each other but he didn't know if they defined that in the same way yet. Octavia had placed herself in front of his view. His hands had become closed fists by his side. He hasent been able to balance the emotion that he had for clarke and the separate emotion he had for finn at the same time. He was angry but he was calm. He just couldn't make that distinction just yet. "Bell, bell". Octavia called. She moved his attention to in front of him where she was standing. "Can you believe what just happened, i mean talk about an explosion and im not just talking about the pod."

If octavia was wondering about raven and finn he sure wasent going to be the one to say anything. "I dont have time for this O. Why dont you head to clarkes direction and make sure shes ok. I don't think she wants to be alone." " i already checked on her bell. Shes broken. Hurt. I think she really opened herself up to finn and this is a huge dissapointment to her. Im her best friend i know but she dosent have many other people who care about her here like we do." He looked surprised, this again. When would o get the hint to just drop it. "O i told you i don't have time for this right now." This conversation needed to take place at another time and bellamy was pushing for it to. He needed time to think himself. The perfect moment arrived when a very angry and very frustrated looking raven stormed up to the both of them. "How r u settling in, it may not be the four seasons but its home."

Bellamy chuckled his sarcasm always fueled the anger of many but it made comfortable around awkward meetings and situations like this. "I'm fine. I'm actually looking for Finn, we were setting up things in his tent and that was 20 min ago and i haven't seen him since. Got any ideas on that?" Bellamy looked around, a sinking feeling in his gut. "O you said you checked on clarke." Octavia looked at her brother. "Yeah must have been a little while before i found you like 30 minutes or so." His feeling sickened in his stomach. He knew where finn was. The only place he was always. "Clarke".

Clarke's POV  
She had been sitting there against the med bay wall listening to Finn try and explain himself. Everytime he reached for her she pulled away. Her face was a mess from crying, her expression was cold and distant and she definitely wasn't buying anything that he was saying. "Clarke please listen to me, I'm trying to tell you after i made it to the ground i never thought i would see raven again." More excuses. "But you did, you knew you were in a relationship when you came down here. Some part of you thought...thinks of her as your girlfriend and you made me believe..." she couldn't finish her sentence not without loosing herself in a puddle of emotion.

"I do care about you" what's even worse was that he was finishing her thoughts. He reached forward for her hand moving closer to the end of the table where she sat. "Don't i said". "Clarke stop this you need to believe me." His temper had become more urgent and he kept persisting when he shouldn't. Finn moved at a quick pace toward her closing the gap and grabbed both of her arms as she tried to swing her body away stepping off the opposite side of the table. "Finn let go, i don't need to hear any excises right now i want to be alone." His hands gripped tighter and his body moved closer pinning her legs between the table and his body. Clarke sat there. "I'm going to talk to her, i need you to be on my side. See I'm right." "Let go!"

His mouth moved quick and his fingers tightened once again pressing a hard kiss upon her mouth. This grip was starting to hurt. Clarke could see that he was starting to turn persistence into aggression, and this was definitely a side she had never known before. She broke her face away before he used one hand to grab both wrists. Squeezing them to the side. His other hand came up grabbing her bottom jaw and moving it forward so her lips were pressed to hers once again. She squirmed. Why was he doing this, more importantly how was she going to get away. She had just sent octavia away telling her she wanted to be alone and the med bay tent was at the end of the camp. Pretty far placed from everyone else.

"Finn please your hurting me, let go". "Not until you listen you stay and admit I'm right that we can be together. I care about you clarke ill show you please let me show you. Stay still." She began trying to kick free and move her arms any bit she could. The feeling of panic washed over her. Finn let go of her wrists, her legs still pinned and wrapped his arms around hers pinning them by her side. He pressed into her lower back kissing her lips once again. She managed to move her head to the side. "Hold still ill show you love, ill show you like i would have earlier today." Clarke cried out in pain. His hold was growing so tight she thinks he might have broken a rib. "Finn PLEASE". as she felt his hands move further down her back, her vision was not only blurred by her tears but she was becoming dizzy. As she was being consumed by feelings of drowsiness the events to followed happened so fast.

Finn's grip loosened and he was pulled from her vision almost looking like he had fallen back. Her body slumped to the table and her head hit the steel with a bang. Before she blacked out she heard yelling and felt cold rough hands push the hair from her face. If something was going to happen between her and finn it was done for now. She allowed herself to drift off not knowing who or what was happening.

Bellamy's POV

He couldn't pick up his pace fast enough. "O with me now." His sister ran to his side trying to keep up with his pace. They were basically on the other side of the camp. When he noticed they had raven trailing after them he turned around sharply bumping into octavia. "Bell" she yelped catching her balance. "Raven head to the tech tent ask for jasper and tell him code oak." She paused, looking confused but began her footsteps in the other direction. Bellamy continued on toward the med bay. "Bell what is code oak." Bellamy smirked at his cleverness. "Its nothing but i needed to by us some time i think finn went to see Clarke. I got a bad feeling about him o.

And my feelings have never been wring before." By the time they had moved a couple feet closer to the tent they heard a jumble of noises. What sounded like a pan being hit and screaming. Bellamy pushed forward peeling back the tent flap, enough for o and him to stand at the entrance. O was the first to speak. "Clarke" . They had been standing there maybe a min. Bellamy charged in his hands reaching out. He saw clarke closed in finn's embrace. His lips and hands all over her, legs and body pinning her to the table and clarke did not look like she wanted it. She was fighting him. His anger consumed him and he reached put pulling finn backwards throwing him to the ground. His fist met his face with a hard smack. And again, and again. Over and over. The pain of his fist didn't matter either. The blood he wasent sure was his or finn's, probably both. He felt a hand on his back. With finn not going anywhere he sat up looking behind him. He had been straddled over finn's body. It was octavia.

"Bell that's enough your gonna kill him". "This piece of trash deserves to die." He would have turned back if it weren't for o pulling on his shirt. Pulling him back and away. "Bell clarke needs you." Princess. He leaped off and to clarkes side. She laid there. Half her body topped over. Her head was bleeding, a small cut near her hair line. Her face was wet with tears. He should have been here. He should of gone to her. He was disappointed with himself. This whole incident was his fault. Brushing the hair from her face he kneeled in front of her. " Clarke can you hear me. Princess." No reply. "Octavia see if you can find anyone else with med knowledge clarke needs to be looked over. Octavia ran from the tent. Finn still laying on the floor. Passed out, looking over just to make sure then back to clarke. "I'm here princess. I'm late but I'm here and I'm never going anywhere again."

We know clarke is going to be ok. But what is going to happen once she wakes up not knowing the events to follow after she passed out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you'll read on there's more to come. As always, BE KIND


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy's POV

It had been 2 hours since he had found Clarke in the tent, restrained by Finn. Bellamy was sitting in the med tent, elbows resting on his knees and his hands holding his head. He passed his fingers through his mop of hair still drenched in sweat from all the adrenaline. Space walker got off easy, if it werent for Octavia he would have killed him. Jacekson, a member in the camp that had minor training in medical came in to assist with Clarke. He looked her over, assesing the damage. He body lifeless if it werent for the rise and fall of her chest that indicated she was still breathig. He had cleaned and treated the cut on the top of her head bandaging it and looking for other ailments. Bellamy looked up as he heard the rustling on the ground in frontof him. "She's going to be alright. Minor cuncussion she just needs rest and when she wakes up thats the only way i'll know more. I'm sorry." Jackson looked empithetic. "No" clearing his throat, "No thank you, i really appreciate your help." Bellamy didnt know what kind of reaction he was supposed to show.

The camp and the 100 knew nothing more about his feelings for Clarke then he did himself, yet people were treating him as though they owed him some type of comfort as they saw him sitting by her bedside table. Octavia walked into the tent, giving a small smile to her brother. She sat down by his side rubbing his back. "He big bro, do you need anything." "Why does everyone keep asking me that I'm not the one who was just assaulted here." He took a breathe, trying not to raise his voice and remain calm. "I should have been there O." Octavia took a moment to look up. Jackson was still sitting there waiting for further instruction. "I'm going to go check on Finn." Bellamy raised his head, "Why he's going to be rotting in the cell until we figure out what his next action will be," Octavia gave a side nod to Jackson to get going, she needed a moment alone with her brother. "Bell, when they took Finn out of here. They ushered him to his tent so he could be checked after Clarke was attended to, Raven is with him now."

Bellamy stood up finding himself pacing in front of his sister, never letting more than a foot go beyond him and the table Clarke laid on. When he said he wasn't going anywhere he meant it. "Octavia, he needs to be locked up. If anything his actions revealed his true character, he's deranged and sick." He raised his head taking in calm deep breathes trying to place the fire that was building inside him at a dull roar. "Bellamy, I understand where your coming from, I know how you feel..." "Oh bull shit O." He usually didn't speak to his sister like this. "I don't need the feelings speech for the third time today, and you know nothing of how I feel. You never had the responsibility of looking after anyone except yourself." Octavia was listening, eyes glistened over by her brothers words but not shedding a tear.

"It's my responsibility to keep everyone safe, you included. What i say goes and until then space walker doesn't leave that tent. Understood." "Yep. Understood brother." Bellamy wanted to take it back but he knew Octavia would understand where his words and anger were coming from. He had practically been reading him and his actions all day anyway. "Just get out of here O, I'll stay with Clarke and maybe we can start shift rotations or something if I'm needed elsewhere." "Ok" Octavia looked over at Bellamy before standing up and leaving the tent. "It wouldn't hurt to talk to her, you know. It might even help speed up her healing." Octavia walked out of the tent.  
The flap closing and giving Bellamy the space he needed. He returned to where he was sitting. What could he say, it took a couple minutes before he propped himself up on his elbows. Resting his chin on his knuckles to prop himself up. He was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to hear him so he just shared his thoughts out loud. "Princess. I messed up. I promised to protect everyone when i became leader. Keep everyone safe. It seems that I made that promise more than once in my life and both times I've failed.

Once with Octavia and now with you. I cant see a solution here, I don't understand what I'm supposed to do. I don't have the medical training, they say your fine but your laying here in front of me. Not responding and if you..." he cleared his throat "If you don't wake up, what does a king do without his queen. How am i going to balance everything around here without you holding me down to the ground. In space, on the ARK. I kept quiet knowing that if i stepped out of line, i could be floated. Here on the ground there's gravity holding us down yet I feel like if i loose you I would float away all the same. Please wake up. Please." He stood up hands a little shaky. Walking over to the table he brushed a couple hairs away from the site where her head was bandaged. "So beautiful." He was in a trance staring at Clarke. He had opened himself up a little to her and she wasn't awake to hear it but it released some of the tension inside him. Bellamy felt relieved. He reached down placing a light kiss on her forehead. Bending down to lace his fingers in her hand. Pulling over the stool he was sitting on he remained there, next to his sleeping princess. Wishing a simple kiss from a prince could wake the sleeping beauty.

Clarke's POV

She was sitting in her room on the ARK. Drawing on her bed with clay and oil pastels smudged on her hands. She remembered how much she loved to draw. The sliding door opened and her father walked in. "Clarke sweetie it's time to come out for supper." "I'm almost donedad." Lifting her head away from her work to give her father a reassuring smile. "Clarke I said now".Her fathers tone was different, harsh. She had looked down at her drawing to see a black shaded void, there were no faces, no objects, she seemed to have just drawn something resembling a dark cave. "Now". She was spooked by hands grabbing at her arms side. Looking up it was Finn and Clarke screamed. Just like that her scream became quiet and she was in a dark forest.

Surrounded by dim lighted torches in the distance. She was breathing heavy. What was going on. "CLARKE, CLARKE" calls yelled in the distance and she couldn't seem to shake this fog that surrounded her head. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She decided to run toward the calls. "I'M HERE, I'M HERE. WHERE ARE YOU". she screamed. her foot steps ran at slow paces until she was  
thrown to the ground, something pulling at her feet. She was being dragged. She turned to look behind her. A body covered in moss, and grass, camouflaged by the forest to hide his identity. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME LET ME GO". She screamed at him her voice seemed to be broken this time. Crackled and shaky as if she had a sore throat. The dragging stopped as soon as it started, only reaching a couple feet from where they were before. "Do you even have to ask". The body turned around revealing a face covered in dirt, she had to have seen it before but she couldn't place a name. She was frightened and she filled her body army crawling and dragging her body as far as she could go. He caught her feet again. "HELP" she screamed. If they hadn't been able to reach her before now would make no difference. Her kicking and screaming didn't matter.

Her body was being bruised and cut by twigs and sticks along the ground. She felt the surface she was being dragged on change from gritty to rough and bumpy. Gravel? The person who had taken her dropped her to the ground. She turned on her back looking around. The rocks that were high above her head formed a pattern. Stuck together and placed in a rounded formation. A cave, it was a cave. "She sat up to see the figure standing a couple feet away, shrouded and still hidden under his disguise. "Leave and ill find you, ill always find you". "Your voice"... she flicked her eyes, back between the ground and the figure. "Finn?" Her horror returned He had grabbed her before, on the ARK in her room, now he had her trapped here, in this cave. "I'll be back, don't go anywhere." Finn had left the cave. Everything was strange, this couldn't have been real, no matter how real everything felt. She lifted up her shirt to look at the bruises and cuts lining her stomach. Scraping some of the dirt off she winced. It definitely felt real. She picked herself up groaning, pulling her body up to a stand. I have to find a way out. She slid her feet as she moved around the cave.

Running her hands on the wall. She couldn't go back the way that she came in, he would find her. An echo came from the dark part of the cave. Clarke stared into the dark area, it reminded her of her drawing. Actually it was exactly like her drawing. There it was again a small echo. "Princess," She heard herself being called. It was Bellamy! She knew if she had called back then Finn could hear her. She instead moved slowly into the darkness, leaving the light from the fire at the beginning of the cave. The darkness gloomed around her. "Please." "So beautiful." The words started to roll in, at first in bits and pieces but still all Bellamy's words. She shivered at the breeze that rolled by her. It sounded like Bellamy had a tone to his voice. The echo was laced with sadness. His voice was heavy and every word he hung on was soft and gentle. Clarke completely surrounded by the dark now saw nothing. She didn't know how much farther to go. Tears and fear ran through her body. She didn't hear his voice anymore. "Bell, please. Help me."

The foggy cloud that surrounded her mind began to thicken. Shaking her head she felt a hand run down her hair. Come on Clarke you have to make your next move, she thought. Strong, I need to be strong. She felt like she was choking on her feelings. "Come". The last echo she heard before feeling a light pull on her chest. She felt like she was being pulled up and out of the cave and then. Nothing. "Mmmm" she groaned. raising her hand to her head. "What, I have to get." She was mumbling. Afraid she was still trapped in the dark cave. "Clarke?" He hand was raised up laced in a different set of fingers then her own. She fluttered her eyes open. The searing pain hit her head and her bruised body felt like she did in the dream. When her sight cleared she saw Bellamy standing over her. "Your awake." She held her confused stare at him a moment longer. "Where am I." she spoke. Bellamy looked concerned, sad. "Clarke...you were attacked. Finn attacked you and knocked up unconscious. You've been out for hours," Clarke turned her head to the right. Leaving her body to press her dead weight against the table she was laying on. All the events flashed before her memory. The dream was far away. It had really happened, and was real. She remembered the attack, she remembered the pain. It only took a spilt second to think as the words flooded her mind again. The words from the cave. What Bellamy had said. He saved her. And the warmth of his feelings filled her chest. She was safe. For now.

Clarke woke up to Bellamy and she is still confused but she can feel that things are going to be different. Does Bellamy really believe that Clarke didn't hear him when she was unconscious? What is he going to do next and how will things change. Stay tuned and I hop you continue to enjoy the story. As always BE KIND.


	6. Chapter 6

This one is short but I'm working on the next couple chapter's that I can hopefully post tonight. Including a couple of events that are going to happen in order for Clarke to heal and Bellamy to help her through that. Seeing her in a whole new light, but I will warn Finn isn't done yet. I hope you Enjoy this POV and keep reading for more.

Bellamy's POV

He was holding Clarke's hand when he felt a flick between his fingers. He raised his head staring at her. "Come on princess." A groan came from her as her hand left go of his and raised to touch her head. "Clarke?" her eyes fluttered open  
Bellamy standing over her waiting for her to say something more. He had to know she was ok. Did she remember what happened and if she didn't how could he, how could he even explain. He didn't care about anything, just say something princess  
he thought. "Your awake" he mumbled, trying to get the slightest more reaction out of her. "Where am I". Oh god, how could she not remember. He had been in fights before and being knocked unconscious definitely did it's damage. He would only hope that if he  
told her the truth that maybe she would remember and he would be there this time to comfort her and give her what she needed. He looked down grabbing her fingers once again. "Clarke you were attacked" He started relaying the past events of the day to her from the moment he rushed to the tent .

Waiting for her reaction he had to be patient, give her time. He thought. She let go of his hand rolling her body away from him and to the side, her back facing his chest. Bringing her knees up a little to curl onto the table side. What did he do, he racked his brain.  
He was going to fix this, he had never cared for anyone like Clarke, at least the only other person he could think of was his sister. If his sister had been through this he would break every bone in the boys body until he laid there bleeding on the floor. How would Clarke react to him doing that to Finn though, she might think he was being barbaric and irrational. As irrational as the monsters that surrounded their camp. That was not the way he wanted to move forward with this, not how he wanted her to see him. His trail of thoughts broke as he heard her whimper. She had brought her hand to her side and called out in pain. Bellamy rushed to the tent entrance and yelled for Jackson. "Jackson, Now".

He ran back to Clarke's side as she adjusted herself onto her back. Bellamy helped her move over slightly, noticing she was wincing at his touch. Oh god. "I didn't mean to hurt you I just...I want to help." He looked over at her. Tears began running down her eye as she looked over at him. "It's broken." Her voice was crackly. Jackson arrived a couple minuets later. Bellamy backed up so he could step in and look over Clarke. "Your ok, I just need to know,,,," Clarke cut off Jackson. "It's broken, my rib...I...remember." "Ok what side does it hurt." Clarke cut him off again, Bellamy smirked, remembering how persistent the princess was. "I need you to set it, I'm going to pull my shirt off and I need you to set the rib and wrap it when we are done. There isn't any internal bleeding I don't think but I need to place the bone or it wont heal."

Jackson nodded at her request. Bellamy froze, not sure whether to look away or to help. Jackson was a med student on the ARK he was used to healing patients and seeing them naked in a professional manner. Bellamy however was not and the girl he...the girl he cared about was about to strip her top half right in front of him. His heart rate began to pace quicker. he turned slightly to the side his eyes looking over as they struggled to get her top off. "Bell," Clarke called. Whatever he was thinking was irrelevant. He was at her side by the time his name left her lips. "I need you to pull off my top. I can't do it and Jackson will help hold my arm steady." His palms were sweaty, not from the events before this time but in anticipation of seeing Clarke unclothed. Helping her to become so vulnerable right in front of him. He moved to Clarke's waist lightly lifting her shirt up and skimming it up her body. "Ahh" Clarke screamed. "What did I,...did I do something wrong." he was filled with concern and his nerves and hands were shaking. "No it's just my arm, Jackson easy lifting it, too far and the pain just increases." Jackson stood there shaking his head. Bellamy managed to raise her shirt up over the side that was not broken. he pulled it over her head and lightly down her arm on her ribs broken side. She laid there in front of him in her dark colored bra. The color contrasting against her lightly tanned skin. Beauty marks freckled her body and her curves complimented her figure. The round peaks of her chest that popped over her bra pressed tightly, as if the material was a bit smaller than she needed. Her pants hung on the edge of her waist and dark purple and grey colors patterned her left side. Bellamy was just as much in a trance now as he had been before looking at her sleep.

"Bell". She called out. "Are you with us, I need your help." He snapped out, his attention on her again. Awaiting her orders, the tables were definitely turned. "I need you on my right. Hold my hand steady and place your other hand down firm on my  
leg. I need to lay still. Jackson is going to set my break and I need to remain still...No matter how much pain there is." Bellamy did as followed. Clarke propped her elbow up grasping her hand. His hand pressed down on her leg. Firmly holding it in place at the points where her leg met her hip. He could feel heat radiating off her body and her covered areas were very close to his hand, quickly realizing this was a very personal private area to place his hand. Clarke didn't notice Bellamy's placement but looked over to him as Jackson moved his hand onto her left ribcage to set the rib. Hands placed over he eyes Bellamy. This was going to hurt. Bellamy gave him the ok. "On three, one two." He broke eye contact with Jackson to look Clarke in the eyes. Glazed over as they were before, but this time from pain and not hurt. "Three". Jackson pushed down on the rib placing it back. "AHHHHHH". Clarke screamed. Jackson almost flinched back looking worried about what Bell would do now that he hurt Clarke. Looking up he gave him the signal that what was done had to be.

Clarke's body began to shake. "Ok now, bandage my rib and abdomen area tight, its the best we can do right now." Jackson followed orders and Clarke turned back towards Bellamy. His hand still tightly in her grasp. "Bell, help lift me up, so we can move the bandage around." Bellamy let go of her hand and watching the placement of his other he secured his hand around her waist.  
The other Placing it to steady her behind her left shoulder. She pressed into his chest, her head hanging over close to his ear. Bellamy took in her smell. She smelled so wonderful. Like flowers and pine. As Jackson was bandaging her up she raised her opposite hand over his shoulder. Closing it in around his head. Bellamy closed his eyes. This embrace was like no other he felt in the world.  
Clarke let out a small whisper he was sure Jackson couldn't hear. "My dream, you saved me. You pulled me out of the darkness. I didnt have anyone but you. You saved me." He felt light tears drip onto his cheek where she pressed against his face. "I'll always be here for you princess, you don't have to be scared." he could have rested there forever but Octavia rushed into the tent. The  
Events of the day had ran them all ragged but he was never more comfortable than he was in this moment. Octavia giving her brother a small smile. Things were definitely changing from here.

More to come, as always BE KIND


	7. Chapter 7

This is a long one, continuing the story as promised. More to come but things area about to get very interesting. I appreciate all your kind reviews and comments. I hope you'll keep reading and for those who have asked questions about where the story is going I can say I'm going to try and fit every detail in so I hope everyone is happy when it comes to and end. Enjoy.

Clarke's POV

Clarke rolled over onto her back, the pain in her chest was burning. She remembered her broken rib. She remembered everything. Her body released a soft whimper, she was tough but she knew needed to fix her rib or it could get infected and it could get a lot worse. She felt a rush of cold placed on her side, Bellamy had reached up and placed his hand lowering her down to the table. He was trying to help, he had already done so much. He practically saved her life. Her body was riddled with pain. "Oh god, i didn't mean to hurt you I just...I want to help." He was being so sweet and it was such an out of character act of him. Clarke was waiting for him to call for Octavia or another to stay by her side but he never left. As Jackson ran into the tent and by her side Bellamy backed off, Clarke had to talk Jackson through this, quick and fast. She described in detail what was going to happen. She would have to remove her shirt and then Jackson would have to set the rib. Putting it back in place and then wrapping her up. She didn't know if she could do it by herself but she had to try. As she pulled with her right arm she lifted her shirt, but her abdomen area stretched releasing a spark of pain. She paused looking up at the ceiling.

"Bell" she called for him and he responded right away moving around the table facing away from her. When was Bellamy Blake ever shy of a naked girl, there had been plenty moving in and out of his tent since they arrived on the ground. She reached out and lightly touched his hand. "I need you to pull my top off. I cant do it by myself and Jackson will need to hold my left arm steady." He nodded. Bellamy was about to see her top half naked. Sure she felt vulnerable for the pain she was in and the helplessness brought on by the earlier events, but Bellamy's eyes were dark and sharp. they revealed desire and lust. Her cheeks became rosy and pink, i believe they call this blushing. Hoping Bell wouldn't notice he began taking off her top. Skimming the bottom of her shirt towards her waist up her stomach. His knuckles were rough and jagged. Working hands. She felt a sore throbbing. "Ahh". Clarke screamed. "What did I do something wrong". Bellamy was looking over Clarke, she didn't know what he was looking for exactly and she felt the need to throw her shirt back on her as he lingered along her chest line. "No it's just my arm." The rest of the process went rather quick before she knew it her  
shirt was off and she was laying there blue and purple. Cut up and broken more inside then out. "Bell." she called out. He was staring "Are you with us I need your help." Bellamy snapped out of it, Clarke couldn't be sure for certain but it seemed like Bellamy was blushing a little as well.

"Jackson is going to set my break and i need to remain still...No matter how much pain there is." Clarke began to prop herself up giving Bellamy her hand to hold. Her grip tightened and she braced herself for the pain. When she should have been bracing for the run of emotions that came next. Bellamy placed his hand down on her leg. Holding her still. Close to her hip he was right next to her most private area. Clarke swallowed, She had never been this close with anyone. She came close to begin like this with...well...Finn but the thought of them together now sickened her. At least Bellamy she could trust. He counted slowly exchanging looks between Jackson and him. On three his eyes shifted to hers. She read them, they spoke, are you ready. Before she could signal she felt a pop and a searing pain. Jackson had pushed the rib into place. "AHHHH". Small drops of sweat pooled on her body. Trying to radiate enough heat to keep her warm and at the same time brace from the coolness of the tent. Her body started shaking, they needed to finish before she could get dressed. "Ok bandage my rib and abdomen area tight its the best that we can do right now." Clarke didn't mean to bark orders at Jackson he was really doing a very professional good job. Her knowledge was extensive in medical though from her mother and training on the ARK and what needed to be done had to be done quick. Clarke thought it better to not waste anyone's time. She turned her body toward Bellamy. "Bell help me lift up, so we can move the bandage around.

" Bellamy gently let go of her hand placing them lightly around her waist. She placed her weight on him and leaned her head over his shoulder. After this incident for sure it would take time to heal and in that time the camp would gossip the way they do and people would find out what had happened between her and Finn. She wanted to thank Bellamy, and knew once he left that she might not get an opportunity, hell he might not ever be this gentle and kind around her again. As she pulled her mouth close to his ear she breathed him in, closing her eyes she was back in that cave. In the dark. a single hand reaching out and rescuing her. Opening her eyes a stream of tears glided down her cheek. "My dream, you saved me. You pulled me out of the darkness. I didn't have anyone but you saved me." She wasn't sure if those were the right words but for now they were enough. If his grip around her waist didn't tell her he understood his voice began to sent shivers down her spine. "I'll always be here for you princess, you don't have to be scared." The funny thing was she wasn't. This was the most safe she felt all day, here in his arms. Jackson finished patching Clarke up and she heard a rustling of the tent. It was Octavia, smiling up at Clarke before moving behind her view to check on her brother no less. Bellamy gently let go as Jackson left the three of them in the tent. She reached for her shirt sharing a small smile with him and placed it over herself. The bandage allowed her to manage her pain differently holding tight against the bruised freshly wounded rib. Octavia was the first to break the silence. "Thank god Clarke I was so worried about you. If it hadn't been for Bellamy then I'm not sure we would have found you in time before Finn..." she was cut off by Bellamy holding up his hand.

He looked sharply at Octavia signaling her to take it easy. "I'm ok Bellamy". It wasn't long before Bellamy's sweet looks and caring demeanor shifted into his ridged leader role. Closing the wall he had opened up once more. Clarke cleared her throat moving off the table. Octavia helped her down and across the room to one of the lower beds that Clarke had on the floor. Sometimes work got so busy she would just stay there over night until the next morning but for now she would rest. She had just sat down when a very angry and stomping Raven showed up in the tent. "I see she's awake. I don't see what all the fuss was about. If your really trying to gain attention to yourself, you might want to try an approach that doesn't get someone else beat up." Clarke looked at her with her brow furrowed, What was she talking about. It's not like she was going to get up but Raven noticed that and took this time to come reeling toward her. "Maybe you can hide your bruises but there are other people who have to were them around now, and once you see it's all your fault then maybe you'll feel a little remorse." "ENOUGH" Bellamy called. Startling Clarke. Octavia moved half in front of Clarke to protect her.

"Take what ever pity your trying to get for your boyfriend and get out, and make sure he doesn't leave his tent if he asks why tell him he's not welcome anywhere in camp." Clarke wasn't stupid she could guess that before Bellamy rescued her that something had gone down between him and Finn and he was not known for using his words. Pretty much ever. "When the others get down here you can bet". Bellamy didn't let Raven finish her sentence. " Get out now while you still can, i may not be able to hit you but I'm sure my sister would fill in if i needed her to." Raven looked toward Octavia. A sly smile coming over her face. "Bring it on Bitch". Clarke could have laughed if it didn't hurt so much, Octavia was no where near intimidating but she was feisty as hell. Raven stormed out of the tent and Bellamy exchanged looks to the both of them. "Octavia get your stuff you'll be bunking with Clarke indefinitely." He let that be his last word before leaving.

Bellamy's POV

Where he was going he had no idea, he was just going for a walk. He couldn't stay by the princess's side forever, as much as he wanted to. Plus Clarke was in good hands, Octavia's. Octavia had a wild side for sure, all those years on the ARK definitely helped to hide those wild tendency's but now that they were on the ground Octavia's personality shined and she loved the attention. Bellamy watched as the bonfire roared high that night. Flames dancing in the air. He watched as people gathered around it sitting, drinking, laughing, he suddenly noticed he had forgotten to eat today. He had been so worried about Clarke that he forgot to take care of himself. He headed to his tent next, scrambling through things on the floor and bed to find the rations he kept when he wanted a late snack. It wasn't anything crazy but it was something to eat. The tent flap opened up and one of the girls sitting around the bonfire walked into his room. He recognized her from one of his previous escapades but he didn't even bother to learn her name, it would be stupid to ask now. Her hands wrapped around his pecks. Ready to pull off his jacket. Mid chew he imagined a certain blonde behind him, her chin rested on his shoulder and her delicate fingers playing with his shirt. He smirked to himself before turning around. Grabbing the girls hands he lowered them off and away from him.

"Not tonight sweetheart, it's been a long day and I'm not really in the mood for company." The girl looked at him with a scowl. flipping her hair with a disgusted ugh sound before turning around and leaving. Where those really the type of girls Bellamy had kept company with before, the hair flip type? Wow he really hadn't set any standards down here on the ground. After he was finished with his snack he decided to change his shirt, throwing on a warmer hunter green thermal that clung tightly to his chest. Keeping on his black cargos and boots he tossed his worn clothes to the bed and wondered out into the night. He arrived to the fire, placing himself on a nearby log and resting his elbows on his knees hands in front of him. Jasper ran up to him sliding along the log. "Is it true?" Here we go Bellamy thought. He hated gossip and rumors, most of it was exaggerated and untrue and what was true was business that people didn't need to get involved in. "Is what true", Bellamy noticed Jasper was chewing on a deer leg from a hunt earlier that day. He grabbed it from him ignoring his protests. Jasper just whipped off his concern and returned back to the question. "Finn and Clarke. Is it true that she threw himself at him and he got a little rough so she cried wolf. I heard..." Jasper was pulled by the collar of his shirt. Maybe inches away from Bellamy he tightened his jaw.

He wasn't going to play this game, "Where did you hear that, I'm going to ask you once, who, where, when, talk in short sentences." Jasper was choking to reply before he answered Bellamy. "I heard from Raven earlier this evening, outside while we were getting supplies for the fire tonight." Bellamy threw the unfinished meat to the floor. He was about to head to Finn's tent but when he noticed Raven hanging by the drop ship he picked up his pace in her direction. Slamming his hand on the hard metal inches away from her face. He wasn't going to harm her, he would never hurt a girl. He just wanted her to stop all this bullshit she had started since she had arrived here on the ground. "What the hell do you think your doing speaking about Clarke like that, what gives you the right." she wasn't even affected by his actions. Her face held stone cold and emotionless, he clearly wasn't getting the impression across that he wanted to. "My boyfriend, my responsibility. He was being threatened and pretty soon fingers will be pointing to him. I simply redirected them. None of your business unless she's your business." Bellamy's nostrils flared. "No she's not mine, but I protect the people of this camp and we  
prefer to keep the monsters on the outside, the ones on the inside need to face their actions or get the hell out of my camp." She turned away from him, pretending he wasn't even there. Bellamy slammed his hand again. Raven turned back but before he could say anything he heard a scream from across the camp. "Clarke!."

By the time Bellamy reached Clarke's tent he could hear the scream more clearly. It wasn't Clarke it was Octavia. Bellamy's reaction didn't change, he would protect his sister at all costs. Inside the tent Finn was on one side while Clarke sat on her bed on the other side of the tent. Octavia was in-between them screaming at him, holding out the knife that she had kept in her side pocket. "Come near her again and I will slice your throat. Now get the hell out." Bellamy stood there. He could have charged for Finn but he could see that Octavia had it from here, and didn't want her to think that he would take this opportunity away from her. He moved to the side near where Clarke was curled up on the bed. Reaching his hand down to simply touch the makeshift cot he looked at her. Bowing his head down "You alright Princess?" Clarke's eyes were closed. I'm sure she could tell it was Bellamy but she didn't open her eyes but instead just gestured a reassuring nod.

Turning his attention next to Octavia he turned his head to Finn. "What the hell are you doing out of your tent, your on room arrest unless you prefer to be handcuffed and tied up." Finn held his hand out steady in front of him, watching Octavia as she still held out the knife and her glare never left his eyes. "You don't own everyone in this camp, i came to talk to Clarke and it's none of your business. Then psycho over here started throwing stabs at me screaming at me to leave.". Bellamy knew his sister well, and he was happy at the decisions she made. "Keep on him O." She only turned to her brother for a second to give him a small nudge with her elbow, more of an inside joke between them that no one ever got. "Get the hell out of our tent and don't come back." Finn didn't say anything else. He looked at Clarke, "This isn't done Clarke we need to talk." "Get out now spacewalker." Bellamy yelled, he could see that Finn was as dense at listening as his girlfriend was before when he threatened her. The Blake siblings began to relax, Bellamy pulled Octavia over to him, he needed to have a talk with her and wanted to keep Clarke out of it. they whispered but barely. "Rumors are going around camp. Finn is a loose cannon, I cant keep putting Clarke in danger and we cant leave her alone. I think I'm going to have to move in here and we can take turns watching her. We can all camp in here or if you think its not big enough we'll all move to my tent there's plenty of room." Octavia scoffed.

"Yea and plenty of mess". Bellamy knew she was right. "Exactly and i could use some help picking it up, why don't we take all your guys things and let's get going. We can call it a night after that." When they broke away from their conversations Clarke was peering at them across the room. "I don't need a babysitter, I'm fine really." Octavia went to sit by her side hand on her shoulder. "Clarke we know, your one of the bravest here but Finn is acting crazy and we want to make sure everyone stays safe including you." Clarke looked like she was thinking it over before she sat up pulling a couple things slowly into a duffle bag. "Okay, we can go." It didn't take long for them to pack up all the belongings, they left Clarkes tent and moved across the camp into Bellamy's. By the time they got there Bellamy raced trying to tidy up last minute so they wouldn't notice the mess. He laid down Clarkes cot in the corner furthest away from the entrance but right across from Octavia's. He would take the floor for now until they could make another make shift cot. "um, sorry about the mess." He looked at Clarke for a response, she had a rough night and he wanted so bad to just rub her back and reassure her it's ok. "I thought you were used to guests". Bellamy felt the sting of the comment. Usually he would take this as a joke but he didn't take Clarke for the sarcastic type and he never noticed that she cared about any of the girls he slept with around camp.

"Well not anymore, this can be out tent for now, the three of us." He wanted to make that effective immediately and mentioned the three of them so Clarke wouldn't feel alienated with him. What Raven said before was right, she wasn't his, but that didn't mean he didn't want her to be. In the beginning just a couple days ago he was leader and he didn't think about anyone but himself. There more he was around her though, the more his thoughts wandered, and the more he thought about her. Being with her, seeing her on a regular basis. Maybe she felt the same, or maybe she didn't know what she was feeling. Either way he knew he had to break down his wall and that he would break down hers eventually. The real Clarke that's who he was interested in. He pulled the fur blanket at the end of the bed bundling up and handing it to Clarke as she set up her things. "This is extra, it's going to be a cold night and you should try and keep warm, especially with your wounds." Octavia was sitting on Bell's bed, She relaxed out as both of them moved their ways to lay down for the night. Clarke rolled into her bed spreading out the animal skin across her body. Bellamy stretched out on the floor on a make shift sheet and fur blanket, removing his shirt. He always slept hot anyway. last Octavia settled down. "Good night big brother, good night Clarke." Bellamy heard her giving her a wave of his hand as he settled in. Before he closed his eyes he turned his head up looking over at Clarke, her hand up over her head and the other covering his wound lightly onto of her shirt. "Good night princess." She didn't say anything.

Clarke's POV

Clarke and Octavia were getting settled in as Octavia unpacked. What Bellamy said would go, no question. Octavia didn't mind a roomie though, especially if it was Clarke they spent all of their time together anyway and were very close friends. She was making Clarke laugh talking about Jasper and his latest attempt at trying to get Octavia to come meet him in his tent tonight, "No i swear he looked at me and he said I knew hard drives and I know how hard i could drive you. I couldn't help but laugh what kind of line was that anyway."  
Clarke was sitting on her bed clenching her wound and trying not to keel over from laughing to hard. It hurt to laugh but it was nice to have herself not buried in her mind like she was the whole day thinking about its events.

"You have to give Jasper a break Octavia, he hasn't had a girlfriend in like ever and i hear he really likes you, in a non computer kind of way." Octavia fell to het butt on the floor laughing. "So how are you feeling on a different note, I want to make sure your doing ok." Clarke's laughter came to a quiet stop. "I'm ok I guess, its been a crazy day. I guess if anything you really cant tell if you know someone or not. Even people that you think you do." Octavia looked like she was planning something clearly the words to follow would be some type of agenda for her. "Like Bellamy". Yep definitely an agenda. "Kind of," she was surprised at her answer. "I mean he really surprised me tonight, He seemed to really care about what was going on and he was so sweet, but then you know him he went right back into solider mode. I don't think anyone will ever get past that wall." she knew Octavia was his sister and knew him better than anyone, she felt bad speaking of him in such a put off way but she was always honest with Octavia. "I'm not so sure, I think Bellamy is really starting to change, and I think he's starting to want to get to be around you more, he always is asking about how things are going in the med bay and how you are." Clarke couldn't tell is she was lying or not. "He told me the other day"... he words trailed off. The tent flap blew open and Finn stumbled in, it looked like he was in really bad shape. Clarke's breath hitched in her throat. She was backing towards the bed without even noticing it. Octavia moved in front of her sliding a bowie knife out from her side pocket. "BELLAMY" Octavia yelled. "Get the hell out of here Finn, I will literally kill you." Octavia threatened. Clarke knew she was safe Octavia would never let anything happen to her but she felt on edge. The images raced through her mind. It was like she had PTSD, She closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves, curling up as much as she could on the cot. "I just need to talk to Clarke alone, there's a lot of stuff that happened and I need her to know." Octavia cut him off, he wasn't going to get the chance to say much more, she would never let him.

"You don't have anything to say to her she knows enough," Clarke didn't know when but she heard another voice in the tent, it was Bellamy. "You ok princess" Clarke didn't want to open her eyes, she wanted to stay shut, closed off and she knew if she opened them the feelings she would feel from looking Finn in the face would bother her more, and send her flying back into her nightmare. "What the hell are you doing out of your tent, your on room arrest unless you prefer to be handcuffed and tied up." Bellamy's voice sounded stern. A wave of relaxation hit Clarke, its ok I'm safe she thought. Finn wasn't there much longer and if any other conversation ensued Clarke clearly blocked it out. She just heard the end of Bellamy and Octavia whispering about moving her out of her tent. Opening her eyes she wanted to join the conversation. "I don't need a babysitter I'm fine really." But all she knew was that she didn't know if she was fine not really. Octavia was by her side on the bed, "Clarke we know, your one of the bravest here but Finn is acting crazy and we want to make sure everyone stays safe including you." she knew they both cared, she would agree to go but she had to find a way to be more reliant on herself. She could think of some ways to expand her combat training with a couple of the members from camp, or start carrying around a weapon like O had. It would take time so she had decided "Okay let's go." They gathered up her things moving to Bellamy's tent. As they moved across the camp Clarke noticed the side glances and whispers.

People were talking, and soon they might reach a conclusion if they see her being guarded 24/7. When they reached Bellamy's tent and walked inside everything was a mess, clothes everywhere but surprisingly is smelled clean, woodsy almost. Bellamy rushed in front of the girls picking things up and laying down a couple of blankets on the floor. Next he moved Clarkes cot to the opposite side of the room. She was close enough to the blanket on the floor and the other cot that she knew she wouldn't be completely alone but still wondered whether she would be able to sleep with one eye open. Clarke was in her own world, with Bellamy still picking things up she couldn't help herself. "Thought you were used to guests." she mumbled under her breathe. She didn't need to see his reaction he probably knew she was joking, ok maybe a little. It's not like Bellamy was known for his sainthood, he had girls in his tent practically every night since they landed, Clarke circled the room back to her cot. She was tired and she wanted to give the night a rest. She slipped off her shoes and sat down normally thinking how she would toss off her shirt and pants. With Bellamy in the room there was no way that would happen even if he already saw her half naked. Bellamy walked over to her reaching out what looked like a peace offering. It was a heavy deer fur, "This is extra, it's going to be a cold night and you should try and keep warm, especially with your wounds.". He was being kind again, and Clarke remembered this side from earlier. She really liked that about him. She gave him a sleepy smile before laying down and spreading the blanket over herself. Trying to get comfortable with her fresh wounds was impossible. Something seemed to be caught under the fold of the blanket. Without pulling it out she felt around the material, it was one of Bellamy's shirts.

Not showing any sign of alert Clarke rested her head to the side pulling the shirt up and snuggling it against her cheek. The material was soft and smelled just like him. Her body calmed and she started to drift off to sleep but not before she heard. "Good night princess." She didn't respond, too comfortable in his clothes to want to move but in her head she closed her eyes and for the first night dreamt of Bellamy.

Bellamy's POV

The morning light was peeking through the tent, There was no way he had the energy to get up, even with his back being sore from sleeping on the ground he wanted to just lay there and rest for a few more minuets. He would have pulled the blanket over his head but it got caught on something as he moved to rise it up to his shoulder. "Are you trying to steel the blankets on purpose or are you just cold cause one i can help with and on the other hand i refuse to relinquish my side of the blanket." He looked down to feel the weight of a blonde haired girl resting against his chest. His arm rested over her and held her tightly too him. When did Clarke join him on the floor, he thought he would remember this. Maybe she had a bad dream. "Oh so now your mad because i wont share. I thought you were used to not getting your way by now." he still didn't know how to reply. He tried though, "Um i didn't know i was planning on sharing, i figured you'd be comfy in your bed and I would take the floor but i don't remember you moving in the middle of the night," Clarke raised her head up pushing the tussled head of hair out of her eyes. "Since when don't we share a bed babe. Are you feeling alright, or maybe your just had too much of Monty's moonshine."

Babe, share a bed, ok now he knew this couldn't be real. Without moving anymore or protesting Bellamy wanted to see where this was going. "And how would you know princess, you refuse to drink with me," she laughed, it was one of the first times he heard her laughter so innocently. "Ha i should know i practically carried you in last night, Remember you told me you could out drink practically anyone in camp and before I could stop you, you already downed 7 shots." She fingers ran onto his chest. He flinched a little. "Not normally your tickle spot." Dream Clarke seemed to know more about him then she ever had in real life. He liked being this open with her and having someone he cared about share his morning with. "I could always show you where mine is" he smirked, Even in his dreams he loved being a tease. "I think i already know that" Her fingers slid across the curve of his neck toward his peck. He let out a small chuckle. Catching her hand, "Now now princess play fair." "You never do so why should I." She lifted herself up resting her weight on her elbow still to the side of him next to his arm.

"Or maybe i should just play dirty." She leaned down and nibbled his collar bone before placing a soft kiss in the same spot driving him crazy. That peeked his adrenaline levels. Dream Clark not only knew him well she knew him personally, very personally. " Well if its that game you wanna play bring it on." Bellamy flipped over towards her pressing his hands to her sides. Tickling his fingers against her skin she couldn't hold in the laughs that busted out of her chest. "Ok Ok I give please. I give". "Winner Winner" Bellamy smiled before he closed the distance kissing her on the lips. "Don't be so cocky." she was playful and silly smiling from ear to ear. He had never seen her so happy. "Oh I'm just beginning." He closed in for another kiss. Her lips were soft and each of their kisses seemed to intensify with the next. "Bell." Het whisper managed to escape in between. "Yes my princess." Bellamy looked at her pulling away waiting for the next response but her whispers continued. "Bell, Bell. Bell." For a second he wanted to shake her out of it but his mind peeled away from his dream to a dark room, and a Clarke that was whispering Bell. Bell. He wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to go to her to wake her up but she didn't seemed distressed and she was sound asleep. He looked over at Octavia. Her hand was hanging off the bed and she was snoring up a  
storm. There was no way she was waking up. Bellamy slipped out of the covers, close to Clarke's bed.

"Bellamy" he sounds were more urgent this time. What was she dreaming about. Thinking back nothing could be better than the dream he just had. It was the first time that he dreamt of Clarke. He never really dreamt of anyone that way. "Bellamy". Clarke did it again. he moved over, close to her head. He was far enough where he wouldn't startle her but close enough to feel her breathing on him. "What do you need princess your safe. It's ok I'm here." He wasn't expecting a response, but noticed her breath picked up. "I want you to hold me. Come closer," Did she mean that how could she know he was there. "I want you to make me forget, forget everything. I need to feel something and i want it to be with you." Bellamy decided it was best not to move Clarke and as much as he wanted to hop into the cot and pull her to him he resisted. She was dreaming of him too and he could go back to sleep now knowing that by morning they could have something new to talk about.

Clarke's POV

Clarke had just finished her shift at the med tent, it was a new day and a fresh start. She was determined to put everything behind her that happened the last couple of days. She cleaned all of her materials the best she could and threw the bucket of dirty water out from inside the tent. Placing it down she could see as everyone was starting to make night preparations. There would be a party for sure, there was one almost every night. Monty caught her on the way to her tent. "Hey Clarke I brewed a new batch for tonight want to give it a try," Clarke usually was hesitant about being Monty's test monkey but she figured it had been a long week why the hell not. She swigged back the tiny cup Monty had handed her."OMG Monty," she puckered her lips. "I found some cranberry and infused some of the fermented alcohol into them, does it need more sugar." Clarke coughed nodding her head, like she was ever going to recover from that one. She laughed it off as Monty ran to his tent to go do some more experimenting. Whispers filled her path as she made it to her tent. The past couple days had been crazy for sure and people were still gossiping. When was she ever going to get a break. She made it to the tent enough to just duck inside and there was Jasper and Octavia.

She averted her eyes turning around before she could catch a full view. "Clarke i thought um..your shift didn't end until a little later." She cupped her hand in front of her face as Jasper sat up adjusting his pants. "Yea that's the funny thing about working in the med bay, if there's no one to treat you don't really have any work to do." They had both cleaned themselves up and Octavia cleared her throat signaling it was ok for her to turn around. Clarke smiled at the both of them, "Shouldn't you be out helping get ready for the bon fire," Jasper was the midnight maintenance man as he called himself. He was tech by day Fire tamer by night. "Uh yea I have some work to do I'll catch you later Octavia." He rushed out before she could even get a good bye in. "That poor boy" she looked over at Octavia judging her. "What don't judge I had every right too, there aren't that many eligible choices in town." She threw a pillow at her, before falling onto her cot. Octavia cleaned up her area of the tent before she decided to leave Clarke to rest.

She wasn't alone for long though. "And how is the princess doing this afternoon." She laid there with her legs hanging off the cot and her arms over her head. "Better, to say the least, Almost all healed up and rearing to go." She sat up looking over Bellamy as he changed his shirt for the evening. He had been out on a hunting expedition, they had caught a huge elk and he managed to bring it back to camp drain it and skin it before the meat went to waste. "That was quick, I didn't know you were a miracle worker." It was quick she thought it was the quickest a broken bone had ever healed. She didn't seem to be bothered by it though, a broken bone would only slow her down. "Joining the fire tonight, I heard Monty has a fresh new menu planned." she laughed at his sarcasm. "Ha yea and you better be careful I already had a sample of it and i can tell you it could kill someone." Their conversation was light. "I better be careful then see you out there." He gave her a subtle wink before leaving the tent. Clarke moved over to her pile of clothes, tonight she wanted to hang loose go wild. She deserved it. She threw on a v neck tee and a pair of tight black pants. She would go barefoot tonight, it was warmer than normal and her feet were killing her from the med bay. By the time she headed back outside the fire had started. She joined everyone as Monty cranked up the radio.

They had found an old cassette with the contents of the drop ship long ago and Monty rigged it so it could play with the speakers of their ship. She looked around at everyone smiling and getting along. She made it to the fire, placing herself on a log a couple inches away from where Octavia sat. "Let's play a game." Oh not this again, Octavia had a way of always digging up trouble with these types of things. "Do we have to Bellamy moaned, he had walked by finding a seat next to Clarke and plopping down. Thinking nothing of it she nudged him over giving him back the wink that he gave her a second ago. "No it'll be fun trust me. I think we should play telephone. You know that really old one we used to play on the ARK when we were kids." Years of childhood games combined with lectures on we do what it takes to survive from her mom flooded Clarkes brain. they all grouped together around the fire. Apparently everyone was excited at playing this game as Octavia was. the nostalgia feeling reeled in. Jasper propped Octavia into his lap placing a hand at her side. She whispered something in his ear as he giggled to himself. It must have been ridiculous knowing O. Bellamy glared at Jasper he was here to have a fun time but Octavia was still his sister. Jasper getting the hint adjusted his hand higher up on her waist. People whispered to one another as the game passed on getting closer and closer to Bellamy. When it was his turn he bent over whispering something in her ear. Clark laughed, already silly from the drink that was in her hand.

"Operator" she called, there was no way she would get this right, He leaned over whispering again. "Good god Bellamy your supposed to use actual words when playing this game." Bellamy smirked "Maybe your just deaf. Or too far away." Before she could protest Bellamy gripped her side pulling Clarke over and onto his lap, he swung her legs over his to the side. One last time he went to her ear. "I wish we were alone right now." Clarke broke away from his mouth looking down at him. Of course Octavia would pick something like that. She had already caught her and Jasper together earlier, those two couldn't hold it together for 5 minuets. She passed it along to the closest one next to her getting a giggle from each as they were 3 people away. When it was time to share they had ended with Murphy. He stood up his usual sloppy drunk self. "I wish we were alone", He had got it right Clarke laughed with excitement when did this game ever go right. Octavia tapped Jasper's chest lightly "You jerk you changed it," "I did not, I am a gentleman." He looked over at Bellamy, yea right like he would believe that. "It was supposed to be there's a full moon now." Before Octavia could say anything else Murphy turned around and dropped his pants. Most of the girls averting their eyes. "Oh Murph that's just sick." called out Jasper.

Everyone's laughs and enjoyment continued into the late late hours of the night, Clarke was calling it, without knowing the time she headed back to the tent. This would be a great start to her new beginning she inside the tent she moved to pull off her shirt. As her hands raised it up her body she felt fingers on the sides of her ribs. he turned around startled and there was Bellamy standing inches from her face. "I changed it," She didn't know what that meant, she had way to much to drink tonight. "I changed the phrase because I wanted us to be alone." He finger trailed down the side of her face. "I like you Clarke, I have for a while. I didn't know how to tell you but the other night when you were hurt I just got this rush of feelings. I wanted to be with you, like I still do now. By the fire you sitting in my lap that wasn't a game. I want us to stop playing with each other."

"Bellamy" Clarke was looking into his eyes. They weren't hard like before but soft brown. His hand caressed her cheek and he brought it down cupping her chin and bringing her in for a kiss. "Bell, Bell." She wanted this as much as he did. Her heart fluttered as he moved to place small kisses on her neck. "What do you need princess your safe. It's ok I'm here." His words were so sincere. She moved away placing both hands on his face, "I want you to hold me come closer." Just as fast as she said it Bellamy was holding her close. Bringing his lips down on hers they kissed as if they were planning on never seeing each other again. She moved away breaking their kiss. He took this opportunity to step behind her. Gently touching her shoulder, he slid his hand down and across her waist against the fabric. She let out a soft expression, she never wanted to be closer to someone than she did Bellamy right here right now in this moment. "I want you to make me forget, forget everything. I need to feel something and i want it to be with you." She wanted to be his, only his. Clarke woke up feeling the warmth of the blanket press against her skin. As she moved it back outstretching her body the cold hit her making her race beneath the sheets once again. It was a dream, all a dream. Yet it was wonderful, She looked around the room and saw Bellamy laying there on the floor, closer to her cot then she thought he was originally when she fell asleep. Octavia was snoring up a storm sprawled out on her cot. She would stay where she was until they all woke up.

Looking over at Bellamy she was flooded with the feelings of her first dream of him. She wanted it to be real, Before she had made up her mind, Bellamy had stretched out grunting as he was waking up.  
The first thing he did was look over at Clarke. Noticing he was shirtless Clarke averted her attention to the tent ceiling above her. Being honest with Bellamy wouldn't be the problem, it was his reaction she was afraid of, she knew she didn't look like the other girls Bellamy usually entertained. She looked back over in his direction. He was propped up on his elbow facing her on the floor. His sly smile hung on his lips the blanket pushed down revealing his upper body. he clearly noticed before when she averted her eyes. "Sleep well Princess." The butterflies filled her stomach sending her nerves fluttering. Oh yeah she was going to tell him. Today.

I hope you enjoyed this nice long version. More to come and as always BE KIND


	8. Chapter 8

Intro: What they both were waiting for.

The day had gone by a little quicker than Clarke had expected. the weather was beginning to change and soon it would be winter. The cool fall breeze rolled in the med bay tent. She had been nusy all day moving things around and doing a count of all the most recent supplies. People had come and gone to see her thinking that they might be coming down with a cold or something. It was that type of season she reminded everyone. They had never faced a winter on the ground before and each day was bound to bring new challenges. Bellamy was busy out side of the camp chopping what wood and supplies they needed to keep warm. He had sent out a group this morning after checking on Finn and making sure he stayed confined to his tent all day. Other's were assigned to that placed outside his tent for extra security. Bellamy let Murphy lead the hunting party for the first time today and Octavia was inside the camp in charge of ration count and food preperation. She never was much in the kitchen on the ARK so if she managed to not ruin the meat that they were bringing in and smoking it would be a miracle if it was edible. By the time the sun sat high in the sky around 1 or so  
everyone was busy completing their chores. The day would go on like anyother and it was important that everything was finsihed on time. Jackson had come into the med bay tent that afternoon to check on Clarke's bandaging and chage it. There wasent a crowd late in the day and despite the rumors still going around, they had a moment of privacy to get her all cleaned up. It was Octavia who walked into the  
tent as he was finishing, checking on Clarke and making sure she had eaten something today.

"Hey there, how is everything going. We have a couple of camp members out still finishing the hunt but it's going to be called soon, looks like rain, Did you eat anything today?" she looked at Clarke reassuring she was there as a friend. She held out a fresh jerky piece from the smoked meat they had finished earlier in the day. "Yea, O. thank you I had some light rations earlier but i could use some extra protein." Clarke took the meat from her sitting down on the bed. The two sat there in silence for a while before she decided to tell Octavia about her dream. "Hey O, I... I had a really weird dream last night about all of us." she clearly had her attention. Octavia moved her body to face her and was ready for some juicy girl talk, rumors could only fill the void so much. "What was it about, and please tell me it was wild." she laughed. "It was nothing too crazy it almost seemed like a regular day, we were having a fire and playing games." "Any I would be interested in" Octavia stuck out her tongue biting down lightly on it in a teasing manner. "O you were pretty clingy with Jasper for sure. The two of you couldn't step a second away from one another." "Sounds like me ha." Clarke twirled a strand on her hair pressing it between her fingers. "Obviously something else happened or you wouldn't be stalling and playing with your hair." She tapped her leg with her hand. "Just tell me what happened" eagerly listening Octavia waited for Clarke to start spilling the details again. "In the dream... Bellamy and I we,...we had feelings for each other. He told me he had feelings for me I mean and I felt the same way." Octavia  
practically jumped up from where she was standing. Pointing her finger at Clarke. "I knew it, I knew there was something between you two, you both seem to admit it a little on your own but never together. You should say something." Clarke cut her off "Bellamy said he had feelings for me". Octavia realized that she let that part slip.

"To be honest he hasn't directly confirmed it but I know he is going to he just needs to admit it to himself." Clarkes confidence was broken a little it was one thing if he admitted it but if her just danced around the subject what made his feelings seem so different than the one's he carried for others, the flings he had. "I want to talk to him but I'm scared. I don't feel the usual strong confident self that I was on the ARK he makes my nerves feel so shaky and sometimes I want to jump out of my skin around him." Octavia held up her hands to give her the signal that she had more to say. "Clarke I can assure you if you talk to my brother that he would maybe open up to you, you have to at least give it a chance.". The horn blasted from outside the tent walls. That was the call for dinner. "I'm going to go and let you think on it if i see Bellamy I'll try and get a feel for his mood today before I send him to talk to you." Octavia grabbed Clarke. Grasping her in a comforting hug before she left the tent. Bellamy instructed the last couple teams to bring in the rest of the lumber and wood materials they finished cutting down when the horn sounded for dinner. "Ok" Let's all head inside and wash up. We've done enough gathering for today." As they were headed inside the camp he heard a crack and a bristle of leaves behind him. He stopped looking around. There was no one there, everyone was accounted for and heading inside. He only managed to get a couple more inches in front of him before swinging his knife behind him and landing it into a large spear that managed to cut the material across his jacket. He looked at his arm, Just the material had been cut. "GROUNDER".

The gates of the camp closed as members on the top of the fence reeled it in, A few members still outside ran back to try and give Bellamy some back up. The grounder was fast and quick with his weapon. Swinging it left right center, Bellamy's combat training from when he did a little time in the guard on the ARK proved useful. A couple more swings and Bellamy had knocked him off his feet, The Grounder landed hard on the dirt. Slashing his knife down onto him the intruder blocked Bellamy's hit holding the knife inches from his chin. "What are you doing at my camp, your people are not welcome here. What do you want!" setting through his teeth Bellamy waited for an answer. "Your camp, Your people. You are the ones not welcome. We have been watching you and taking note. You are not alone and this is not your home. Feel free to do what you want with me. My queen will avenge my death and I have nothing more to say to you sky man." Bellamy knew a killing would only provoke the grounders more. He released his weapon backing away from the grounder leaving him huffing and catching his breath on the ground. They both had exhausted their strengths, "Take your weapons and get out. Tell your queen we aren't interested in fighting. We just are interested in surviving her together on the ground." Bellamy backed off the grounder, raising his hand to the others to stand down and back into the camp. The creaks of the gate were opening and Bellamy knew this interaction was far from over. Before he could raise his weapon a sharp thrust was jabbed in his side. Bellamy fell backwards, those around him raced to catch him as he fell back to the ground behind him.

"Yes, survive. We shall see if you do." The grounder ran in the other direction. as far as points go it was 1 grounders and 0 for the 100. They members pulled Bellamy back into camp. More horns sounding in the distance, this time it was in the pattern of an attack. The gates closed and Bellamy was placed down Octavia running to his side after she noticed the sound of the horns remembering where he brother had been for most of the day, "BELL BELL." she was ripping his clothes trying to put pressure on the wound that was growing in red stain around the ragged pieces of top he had left on. "It's ok Bellamy we'll get you out of this. Hold on." "Get the stretcher" Octavia called out. Rushing him onto a stretcher and into the Med-tent it wasn't long before Bellamy recognized the girl by his side. "Ok Bellamy let me take a look." Tearing away the cloths and rushing some water on the spot Clarke reached her hand inside the wound, "AHH"  
Bellamy called out in pain. "No vital organs broken. Lets rinse and clean the wound and patch him up." Clarke had Jackson by her side patching up Bellamy in a quick couple of minuets. A few stitches here and there and some burning from what felt like a cool liquid on his wound. He looked over to see a bottle of what looked like Monty's moonshine. "Man that stuff works for everything," he chuckled to himself. "Glad to see you can still be yourself in a situation like this." Clarke finished cleaning everything up and  
motioned for a couple of the guys to pick Bellamy up and take him to his tent for some rest.

"Your going to be ok Bell, Try and rest a little and no stretching or heavy lifting for a couple days." This time is was Clarke who had come to his rescue, he wasn't used to being saved but he was glad it was by her. The men carried him off as he shut his eyes and drifted off, hoping he'd get a little afternoon sleep and fall back into the dream he had this morning. All about the princess who saved him.

Bellamy's POV

A couple days had passed inbetween from the time of the stabbing to his wound beginning to heal. He was laying in his tent when he felt the need to scrath the stitches. He lightly brushed his finger over the wound. It was unpleasent but satisfying. "I thought i told you not to itch," Clarke had entered the tent just as soon as he got a good scratch in. "I wouldnt have if these things werent so god damn itchy." She laughed, he had never been one to follow orders lightly. Clarke was by his side cleaning the wound and patting it dry. "It's better to rinse and by tomorrow I would say that we can take them out but still not straining yourself." "Aren't you the one supposed to be on light duty." He reached for her side pressing lightly. She winced slightly pulling her body back. "Still tender." "Only a little. It's almost healed as much as it can be and I'll be my old self in no time," Bellamy was happy to hear that she was doing so much better than now what was a week ago's fiasco. Before she could get up to leave Bellamy reached out and grabbed for her hand.

"You helped save me you know". The compliment was meant to be a grand gesture and he tried to run it off in the direction that would start a conversation hat would happen between the both of them. " I only did what I was trained to do, plus you saved me so I owed you one." They both sat there for a while thinking of the next thing to say. "Camps coming along nice we have a lot of preparations already completed before the first snow, I can't wait to see snow for the first time." Clarke was like a little girl, her words made her seem like she had been dreaming about the snow for sometime wishing for it like Bellamy could remember he had when he was little not long ago. Just to see the first snow it would be magical he thought, remembering what it was like in space among the dry air and stale environment. "I bet it'll be beautiful." Clarke looked at him, she didn't seem to think Bellamy was capable of feeling such things that seemed so simple. He wanted to show her he cared about her thoughts and dreams, that they could have that in common. He had been so conversational and open to her the last couple of days. Even though the conversation they needed to have about his dream had been put off by more important tasks. We'll I have to get going there are things I need to clean up before tomorrow so. He sat up suddenly, "Clarke" he reached up touching her face and pressing her lips to his Holding their foreheads still for a moment before breaking apart. "Was that meant to be more of a thank you or..." she trailed off her thoughts eyes closed remaining only an inch away from his face not pulling herself away any more. "no I already thanked you remember, that was meant to be something else."

She pulled away looking at him and letting him relax on the cot once more. Reaching for her hand he placed his rough fingers over hers. Her skin was so soft and gentle, much more pale compared to his complexation, "I've been wanting to do that for a while to talk to you for a while. and now that I have your attention I want to tell you. I really like you Clarke." He was about to tear down his wall break it so he could never put it up again. "I watch you sometimes around camp, the way you are persistent and so capable of doing everything on your own. Holding the weight of the world on your shoulders and still asking for more. I've slept in here at night turning over just to catch a glimpse of you wondering what your dreaming about knowing I dream of you every night wrapped in my arms. This is more than I've ever had Clarke, more than I've wanted or experienced before." Without being too forward he wanted to wait for what she had to say. She was looking down at his hands rubbing her thumb over his fingers as he told her how he felt. "I dream about you too, about you and I. In my dreams you... you tell me you care for me and I want it to be real, but when I wake up and see you so ridged and blank faced. Even through your smile I cant seem to know what your thinking about, until now." She was pink in her cheeks. Smiling at the words that just came out of her mouth, "I really like you too Bellamy and I want this to be more than just a quick thing between us." His heart could not skip faster than it was in this moment. Cut, sore, what ever he was he wanted to pick Clarke up in his arms and swing her around the room. Instead he made a different move.

"Well if I do say so myself princess I would say we agree on one thing." He raised his head up again and kissed her meeting her lips with his once again. Clarke didn't pull away this time but pressed back kissing him like he had been her. Their kiss was soft and still. He couldn't think about anything or anyone else, it all just disappeared. When they finally stopped they didn't dare pull away from one another instead Clarke began running her fingers through her hair watching as every strand fell one by one. It would have been the perfect moment if Octavia didn't burst in a second later. Seeing him lay there with Clarke leaned over him, hand on his face and their faces only inches apart still. "FINALLY". She was so happy she ran into Clarke and Bellamy receiving a groan from each as they were both still sore and healing. She wrapped her arms around them as much as she could. "Thanks O moment ruined." Bellamy let out in a laugh. They all sat there giggling for a moment before they decided to get up and rejoin the others. Clarke grasping Bellamy's hand in her own, their fingers interlocking. They would go on and show everyone their new leaders.

Finally it happened. I was trying to wait for the right moment to get them together and this seemed perfect. I hop you enjoyed it as much as I did. It's not done yet though there is much more to come. A fight between the too, Bellamy and Clarke are going to get much closer, and Finn is going to find his way out of that tent but now that Clarke is his you can bet there will be a different direction he will take for the story line. We also have a grounder coming back (a favorite from the show) and his queen to cause a little ruckus. By the end there will be more coming to and it'll all hopefully wrap up the way you guys want it to. I hope you enjoy and keep reading, as always BE KIND.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke's POV

Stepping out into the public would have it's problems, Clarke knew that. Her name had been spread around camp more this week than she could ever expect but at least now people could talk about somthing that she was happy about sharing. Bellamy and her walked out toward the fire. Dinner was cooking, left over meat from the hunt that had been preserved and sperated from the rest of the meat smoked earlier that day. Octavia didnt stick around them long, if Clarke had to bet she would say that Octavia was probably in Jasper's tent by now. Bellamy turned to her giving her his shy smile. "You doing ok", she was perfectly content and nothing more standing next to him. They each took their fair share bringing their food down to sit and eat by the fire. Monty just so happened to be passing around drinks and slid right next to the two. "Can i offer you two some refreshments?" Clarke giggled. "Oh Monty, i think I'm going to have to pass this time." Bellamy already reaching out for a cup didn't resist. "It's ok I'll share mine if she wants some thanks Mont." He tapped him elbow thanking Monty for the company as he gave them odd looks before turning and moving over to the others.

"I don't think he got the memo." "Yea by the look on his face I would say Monty doesn't take kind to gossip but the real thing probably freaked him out more than the rumors." Bellamy was making her laugh. Things really didn't feel that different. Clarke sat there the rest of the night talking to Bell and hanging her wrist over his arm before he slid her closer. She leaned into him his arm laying across her chest. That was the only difference, she was happy. No concerns or worrying just happy. Bellamy looked around. "Any guesses where i could find my sister right now." Clarke didn't bother getting up. "I wouldn't hold your breathe I would say she wont be here anytime soon, she had prior plans with a certain slender tall man, wears goggles. She calls him daddy." She let out a laugh as she felt Bellamy's body harden. "I'm joking, well a little. I'm getting tired anyway i think I'm going to head in." She wasn't ready to give up being so close to him for the night but she was still healing and she needed all the rest she could get for tomorrow. The Med-bay had been crazy lately and the 9, 10, sometimes 12 hour days were normal. "Yeah I think ill head to bed with you." Clarke's butterflies returned. She assumed they were going to resume their living arrangements but now that Bellamy and her were together, feelings out in the open, it was going to have to be different. She thought back to all the time that girls were in and out of Bellamy's tent, a slight spark crossed her mind. Feeling jealous was new to Clarke she had crushes in the past but this time, this was her first major relationship. She hadn't even done more than kissing and that was with... she wiped the memory from her mind. She never wanted to think of him again. On their way back Bellamy slide his arm across her lower back and around her waist. Would he be expecting things of her, he was older than her by a couple years and way more experienced.

Clarke wasn't shaken by the thought, she was almost excited. Nervous, but excited. She watched her steps as he walked on the ground coming quickly to their tent. "You going to head inside or would you like an invitation." Bellamy laughed, apparently she hadn't been paying attention and just stood there for a second. She turned to look at him, sliding on her heels and moving her hands, linking them behind her back. "I can wait out here while you change if you want and then just give me a yell and I'll head in, I have less to hide then you." He was offering a chance for her to have some privacy but she wasn't sure that she needed it. He had clearly been thinking about this too, and how things have changed. They had made it this far on chance so why not take another. "I don't really need to change in private, I'm comfortable with myself and you've already seen me with my top off, if your ok I am too." Wow where did that come from, she felt like these feelings were making her a whole new person, or maybe her confidence from the beginning was coming back. She headed in the tent not waiting to see what Bellamy's next move was. It took a couple minuets but she noticed the tent flap lift ever  
so slightly before he ducked his head in. They were on opposite sides, awkwardly playing with their clothes.

Bellamy couldn't help but look over and smile, and Clarke returned the same gesture. Oh Clarke just stop it, like he hasn't seen a naked girl before. She removed her shirt and tossed it aside, unzipping her pants next before standing there in her underwear and bra. She was rummaging through a pile of clothes for a loose shirt that would cover her enough when she heard Bellamy clear his throat. When she looked up a very naked Bellamy was stepping towards her. He had on a tight fitting pair of boxer briefs, no shirt no pants. He body was  
well formed shaping out his muscles. He was lean and he wasn't chiseled but his body was well formed in his tall slender figure. She stood up from the nearby pile. By the time he reached her he had been playing with a bundle of cloth in his hands. "You could wear mine if you want, it's probably looser than your used to but its comfortable." Taking it she slid it over her body. Facing him now he didn't move away right away but instead slid a hand around each waist and pulled her closer. "You are so beautiful." she blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and looking at her feet playing together on the ground. His finger rested under her chin pulling it up. "There's no reason to be nervous, not around me. You really are beautiful.".

He placed a small kiss on her mouth before she turned and headed for her cot. His hand leaving one side of her waist but just sliding around the bottom hem of his shirt that rested just below her bum. Watching her walk away and get settled, he moved to place on the normal pair of loose pants he wore to bed. She was already used to him sleeping in no shirt, that wasn't going to change now. Bellamy was about to sit on the ground getting comfy on his make shift bed. "You can come sleep with me over here if you want. There's plenty of room and I tend to get cold at night," she read his face, blank. No expression no emotion, definitely a slight hesitation. She was about to tell him to just forget it when he propped himself up off the ground heading in her direction. Sliding over to the left he laid down his body. A little still at first but then he began to relax as Clarke moved the cover over him and laid her head on his chest. His arm moved around them and he held Clarke tight to his side, just before they fell asleep.

Bellamy's POV

They were standing outside the tent after dinner about to go in. Clarke had been walking, he assumed trying not to trip over her feet when they reached the tent flap. "You going to head inside or would you like an invitation." he was joking obviously but he didn't want to head in first, he wanted to give her some privacy and make her feel comfortable. He watched as she pulled away from him sliding on her heels to face him and answer. She didn't say anything though, maybe she wasn't getting the message. He wasn't going to rush Clarke no matter what, he had his princess and the last thing he wanted to do was chase her away. He decided to be a little more blunt. "I can wait out here while you change if you want and then just give me a yell and I'll head in, I have less to hide then you." Clarke just stood there smiling. Maybe he did something wrong, he remembered the reason that Clarke liked him was because he acted himself, brave, open, and honest. He should just head in, thinking to himself dancing around the subject and just standing outside was dumb. Clarke met her eyes with his for a moment. "I don't really need to change in private, I'm comfortable with myself and you've already seen me with my top off, if your ok I am too." She headed inside.

Bellamy was surprised she was bold, and a that little spark was something that he liked. The princess isn't modest he thought to himself. The memory of Bellamy lifting off her shirt in the med bay hit his mind. Her curves and light skin, contrasted against the tight material that covered her chest. The tops of her chest peeking over in their tight fit. He shifted where he stood, feeling himself get a little more excited than he should. He hadn't had company in a while now and to be honest a man had his needs. He would push that thought from his mind though, he wouldn't make her do anything she wasn't ready for, he would take it slow at her pace. He headed into the tent and couldn't help but notice the princess rummaging through the clothes on the other side. He was about to get undressed when he saw her look over to him across the way. Smiling and making a silent acknowledgement they stood there for an awkward moment. It's just clothes. Clarke started undressing first, as he began to take his clothes off he side glanced over to her side of the tent. Her shirt skimmed over her body letting each and every hair fall back against her skin as it came off. She had on the same bra she did last time, tightly fitting around her chest, pressing her chest up higher and peeking them out over the top.

She reached down to unbutton her pants. Sliding them down her hips and to the floor. Her simple black cheeky underwear hugged her sides and complemented her body. She had nice curves around her hips and a perky bottom just below. Her legs with thicker but toned and fit. Most of the girls in camp were slender, thin with little to no shape, but not Clarke. She calf's were strong but thin. She stood there trying to find something to put back on. Bellamy felt like he wanted to protest, he could watch her stand there all night just like that. Admiring her for the person she was and the body that complemented that. He finished undressing before looking down to  
make sure his excited state wasn't giving him away too much, nope he would be ok for now. He picked up his shirt and headed her way. By the time he made it over and closed the distance, she looked up at him. Her breathe hitched a little in her throat surprised at his naked state. He could tell that the feeling was mutual and her eyes scanned him over from top to bottom as he did to her a moment ago. He reached out giving her his shirt he just had on. "You could wear mine if you want, it's probably looser than your used to but its comfortable." Taking it in her hands she let the material fall over her body. Just like that her body was left to his imagination once again.  
He looked her over making sure he wasn't spending too much time staring in one spot for too long.

She was looking down at her feet playing with her toes. He remembered his thoughts earlier, make her comfortable Bellamy he told himself. Grabbing her hips and lightly pulling her close to him he pulled her chin up. "There's no reason to be nervous, not around me. You really are beautiful.". Placing a light kiss on her lips he watched as she was heading to bed. His hand running along the bottom of her shirt as she turned away. Bellamy walked away placing on his usual pants and return to his spot on the floor. Pulling back the blanket he heard her say something behind him. "You can come sleep with me over here if you want. There's plenty of room and I tend to get cold at night," He understood the open invitation but he never expected to get so lucky as to be laying next to her, they had just shared their feelings and Clarke wasn't exactly the girl to jump into bed with a guy, or she didn't seem to be. He thought about laying next to her for a moment being able to hold her in his arms. Her body against his. Without making her wait to long he wandered over moving onto the cot as she held the blanket up and letting her relax as she rested her head against his chest. He was stiff, in more way than one. How was he going to be able to sleep tonight. Her smell intoxicated him and the spot where she was laying remained warm and close. He would have said something, or at least clear his throat. Instead he relaxed his body as much as he could taking a deep breathe before closing his eyes.

It wasn't long before he woke up, a bad dream in the middle of the night. This time it wasn't about Clarke, it was about him back on the ARK. He was in his room looking down on the floor as the hatch was broken open and his sister and mother were no where to be found. His heart raced as he looked for them, screaming before his eyes slammed open and he shook himself from the dreams that clouded his mind. Trying to adjust himself he looked across the tent. No Octavia, he would have been worried but knowing O at this point and knowing Jasper he could guess where they were still tonight. Clarke moved slightly on top of him still in the crook of his arm with her arm placed tightly across him. He moved his head over placing a light kiss on her forehead. Anything that bothered him quickly left his mind. He was at peace seeing his princess by his side. Clarke moved her hand over to her face wiping it as her sleepy eyes opened. "I didn't mean to wake you". She still seemed half asleep. "Mmm, I'm glad you didn't I am too comfortable to be bothered right now." he smiled to himself, when did he ever imagine that this would be his life. A beautiful girl by his side and a leader among many. He was just about to snuggle her up when he felt a light breathe against his neck. Clarke had moved closer in her sleepy state. "Princess" he whispered. Feeling a small kiss on his neck he reached his chin up slightly stretching his neck out and allowing her more room.

He must have been mistaken or dreaming, he knew Clarke was sleepy she probably just. Then there was another one. Light kisses along his neck. He leaned over to the side bringing his head down to look at her. "I'm not tired". Bellamy was sure now that it was on purpose, Clarke was making a move on him. They had began their relationship not long ago but these feelings if she felt the way he did had been happening for a while. Sure she must have thought about it too. He turned his body over to his side being careful not to press on his stitches that were still healing. They were looking into each others eyes. He never noticed how deep and rich the color of her blue eyes were. Her features just blended so well together it made her beauty unable to be matched by anyone, or anything. Looking down at her lips he noticed her hand pull up as she adjusted it reaching out and tracing along his collar bone, down further to his chest and along his abs. Trying not to startle her he traced his own hand along her jaw, lining it down her neck and tracing the side of her body he skimmed his finger lightly down her body. Her eyes closed, her breathing started to move to a steady pace. As he reached the hem of her shirt he looked over at her needing to be reassured it was ok.

Without looking Clarke gave a shake of her head. He dragged his finger along her waist line. before placing his whole hand down on her stomach. His palm touched her skin and she let out a small shutter. Bellamy went to pull away but she whispered "Don't stop". It must have been the cold, He inched forward with his body hand still rested just above her waist line on her stomach, Wetting his lips, Clarke opened her eyes. Un phased by his move she looked down. Eyeing the wet marks his tongue left glistening on his lips. "Princess". Closing the distance their lips smashed together soft at first for the first couple kisses then faster and more intimate. Their mouth's opened as they let their tongues explore the others. Clarke moved her hand up into Bellamy's hair and sliding her thigh over his leg that was laid out beside her. Pushing her chest forward against his he moved his hand up to the bottom of her chest, cupping her bra. It stayed there for a min grasping and gripping the soft material and her breasts that laid inside. Clarke really started to move into him, twisting her hands in his curls. He took a second to remove his hand from inside her shirt and grabbed her thigh over his leg pulling it higher. The moment he did that he could feel that her center reached his.

The pants he was wearing couldn't hide how excited he became and he pressed his hard surface against her. Sliding his hand up and down her leg he remembered she wasn't wearing any pants. Bellamy let out a loud groan as Clarke continued to press urgent and needy kisses against his lips. "Bellamy". His name escaped her lips with thrilling ecstasy. At first he didn't respond until she said it again. Calling him. "He didn't bother stop touching her or kissing her, instead he moved his lips to her throat. She raised her chin allowing him better acess as he placed small nibbles against her skin, sucking on it ever so slightly before letting go and rubbing his tongue over them to soothe the bruise. "Bellamy, I haven't...Ugh" Clarke moaned against him, He was driving her wild. "Bellamy I haven't done this kind  
of thing before." He didn't want to talk have a conversation but he broke away from his kiss just for a second to let her know. " I know your not that type of girl princess, You aren't like the others you don't sleep around."

He felt a hand press back against his chest as he tried to reach in against her neck for another kiss. Pulling away Clarke was looking at him. "No Bellamy I've never had sex before." This changed things, the whole situation. Bellamy would be her first, if that's what she wanted. She would be not only his but he would give her the first intimate experience she's had. Everything would be new to her but it would be him that would give it. It made Bellamy hungry for more. He wanted so badly to take her, flip her over and give her  
the pleasure she so badly deserved. Instead he stopped. Leaving just a small space between them. "That's ok princess we have time, no rush." He could feel his body wanting more, needing more. However this wasn't his to take, if she wanted it then he would continue. Bellamy adjusted his body laying back, cooling down. Clarke inched over him resting her elbow propped slightly on his side so she wasn't placing any weight that made him uncomfortable. Looking down at him she placed a single kiss on his lips. "Bell you misunderstood me." She carefully hoisted herself over Bellamy placing her feet down on the ground and pushing over his top half so she was standing in front of his now as he laid on the cot.

Bellamy didn't want her to leave, ready to apologize he watched as Clarke took off his shirt letting it fall to the ground. Never leaving his eyes she hooked her hands around her back letting her bra slip off. She stood in front of him, almost completely naked. "I don't want to stop, I just want you to know I'm not experienced, I don't know where to go with this." Bellamy stood up in front of Clarke rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Kissing her shoulder. "I never expected you to be anything but perfect and now I can see you are. I'll be gentle if that's what you want." He leaned down kissing her lips, This may not be his first time, but Clarke was like no other girl he'd been with before, this would be new for him too.

Clarke's POV

She was standing in front of Bellamy, bold and almost naked. She wasent sure what provoked her to get to this point but she didnt want Bellamy to stop. Her body pulsed with a need for him, like her own heartbeat. When he stood in front of her she flinched just slightly, his hands resting on her shoulders before moving down her arm. He leaned down to kiss her shoulder. "I never expected you to be anything but perfect and now I can see you are. I'll be gentle if that's what you want." She wanted him more in this moment than she had ever before. In their short encounter if would seem like they were moving fast to her, but Clarke had been living with these feelings for Bellamy for quite some time. She made him feel like he knew her more than she knew herself and she felt safe with him. Bellamy moved behind her kissing her neck. There were certain spots that were tender from when he was sucking before. She was overcome, lightheaded and it seemed like she was floating. He moved down kissing her shoulder as his hand slid up her stomach and reached for her breast. Massaging it he gripped his other hand along her waist. She moved her hand over his gripping it, pushing him on. Spinning her around her reached his mouth down trailing kisses against her skin. His lips met her nipple and he sucked her skin into his mouth, a shudder ran down her spine. Bellamy let go looking up and smiling at her. Her pleasure and small noises were giving him joy. "That's just the beginning Princess, this is a long ride."

Moving back to her lips bellamy raised her hands to his hair, he must of liked it when Clarke tangled her fingers in his curls pulling just ever so gently as their kisses increased and became more passionate. Bellamy reached down picking Clarke up. She held on tight to him as he brought her back over to the cot laying her down. It wasn't long before he lowered himself almost on top of her leaning over her left side to make sure he wasn't hurting her still tender wound. They were intoxicated with each other. Pulling and kissing, Needing their breath like they needed the air around them. Bellamy reached his hand down her stomach before poking his finger under her fabric. Inches away from her center Bellamy could feel her heat. To his surprise her hand reached over his pushing him down. He slide his fingers along her opening. Soaking wet from her anticipation and excitement. "Clarke, oh my god, you don't know how hard it is to go slow with you right now," Plunging his finger inside she let out a loud moan. Her leg shot up at an angle giving him more room to move deeper. Bellamy pumped his fingers in and out, before he raised his thumb to circle the nub at her entrance. "BELLAMY". he chuckled. The feeling had been so intense, she had never felt anything like it before. "Shh princess you don't want the whole camp to know what we are doing," She didn't care, she just wanted more, more of him, more of that feeling. Just more.

"Bellamy fast, I want to go fast," He didn't really have a choice to enter she gripped his hair forcing it down on her lips pressing him further inside her as he moved another finger in. Bumping against his hand she moved her body at a quickened pace, grinding her hips against his hand. He broke away. "Easy princess." Easy, Easy? She had reached down grabbing himself and positioning it right against her center. Rubbing it against her and sliding it up and down. Her hands started to scrape along his back. He pulled away meeting his eyes with hers. "Please", She was thinking she wasn't the type to beg, but then again maybe in this moment she would be willing to. Bellamy leaned over her neck. Moving his tip to her entrance. Both hands on either side of her head he raised his body up slightly pushing himself in. Clarkes nails dug in his skin. "Ahh", her soft hiss delayed his movement. It felt like a barrier was up inside her, pushing against him so he couldn't go in any further. "Kiss me, it's ok just kiss me".

Bellamy returned his lips to hers lowering his body a little more on top of hers before pushing deeper. He moved it ever so slightly in and out a number of times before pushing one swift push threw her barrier. Broken. Her body began to warm, and pleasure and pain filled her entrance. As Bellamy moved her whole body engulfed him. "Wow, you are". Bellamy was blushing. He didn't need the glorification but Clarke couldn't help herself, he filled her out and more, it was hard to take for the first time and she had nothing to compare it to but still she was overwhelmed with pleasure and pain. "So tight" he muttered under his breath. She could feel him slowing and still clinging to his body she wrapped her legs around him pushing against him to go deeper. Faster. Bellamy could feel Clarke pushing for more and picked up his pace. She enjoyed his low grunts and moans as he picked up his pace knowing that he was enjoying himself too. Oh no, all of a sudden she was hit with an overwhelming feeling like she had to pee. She didn't have that much to drink but the feeling was getting stronger and stronger. It cramped inside her core making her body shake.

"Bellamy i think we have a... I think i need to pee." his laugh was very ineffective at this current time. She wasn't joking. Before she could pull away Bellamy looked at her his thumb rubbing her cheek. "You need to release, it's ok. It's called an orgasm. Let go, when you need to." she looked at him confused. "But". He held his finger to her cheek again. "Trust me." His eyes drew her in closer to her point of release, wanting her and calling for her. Bellamy now was putting all his weight onto her his head pressed into her shoulder. Picking up the pace he moved hard and fast against her, the feeling she had before returning and increasing. "Oh god, Bell." Clarke couldn't take the tightening any more. Her body released and she felt her walls pulse around him. Her abdomen shaking with the rest of her body. Bellamy was next calling out her name and imitating the low growl that she loved. Collapsing to her side they were out of breath. He hadn't pulled out of her yet just laying there a moment longer. He pulled out laying by her side and pulling Clarke close. Clarke moved slightly before raising the blanket and looking down at the blood beneath her body, embarrassed. "It's of princess, it happens. We can get you cleaned up and in some fresh blankets.

If you think after that I'm leaving your side your insane. they took only a moment longer before Bellamy kept to his promise. He Stripped the cot allowing Clarke to get up and clean herself off. Bellamy gave her his shirt and she put on a clean pair of underwear. She crawled back into bed as he floated a blanket over her body, allowing it to lightly fall and cover her. Bellamy moved it aside as he continued under the covers. Clarke resumed her position on his chest laying her head on top of him. "That was amazing." she felt blissfully happy. "Your telling me, I don't think I have ever felt that way before princess." She couldn't tell if what he was saying was true but it made her feel good, it made her feel special. "So it was good for you then", She didn't mean to repeat herself, she just wanted to be sure. Wanting him to be as happy as she was. the next thing he said was completely unexpected. "If I could lay here forever with you, that would make me forget our circumstances. Out here, the danger, the grounders, none of it matters. I want us to be like this always. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. If that's ok with you." Bellamy made this day perfect for her. She closed her eyes drifting off to sleep letting him know. "I'd like that".

I tried to piece this part together as cleanly as possible but it is a rated M story. I hope you enjoyed this one and as always there is more to come. I hope you keep reading and as always BE KIND.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: RATED M content, for abuse. Please be weary of this note before continuing.

Bellamy's POV

The following morning Bellamy woke up feeling refreshed and good about himself. He didn't bother to be surprised by the girl he had laying in his arms like he had in other times. Going from girl to girl within the camp was clearly a waste of time when he could have had this all along. Clarke snuggled into the crook of his neck as he moved sounding groggy and still asleep. Looking up at the tent ceiling the night before was fresh in his mind. Every time he rolled his fingers over Clarke's skin. The expressions on her face as he moved into her slightly, wincing but fading into her satisfaction. Her smell and breathe dusting along his neck, she was sweet, smelling clean and it reminded him of the cool lake he dove into earlier that summer.

She was refreshing in every way and made him life so interesting with her strong will and kind heart. Giving everything she had to anyone coming along. The one night they had together though, that would belong to him. He asked her to be his and he agreed, still in disbelief her uttered her words again "I'd like that". She liked being his and he would take advantage of that, "She's mine." His voice rolling out of his mouth while taking a deep breathe, Bellamy moved his arm up under his head. "Feeling a little cocky this morning or is that always what you do when you wake up." She was awake. Clarke looked up at him with her deep blue eyes almost sparkling in the morning sun. "I don't think I could feel any more accomplished this morning than I do now princess." He moved in to place a light kiss on her nose, "Oh so I am an accomplishment now, check off that box and move on." he didn't mean to make his words sound that way and quickly spoke amending the situation. "You are never a task  
princess." He lowered her off his chest turning his body so it was facing hers. "You are the goal at the end, if it looked like my life was about to end today then I would consider the past 24 hours the highlight of it all." He clearly had won her back she moved in placing her lips into his, soft kissing sounds filling the room. "I do have to get up to start the day though, the other campers are no doubt looking for me and if I let the camp run a muck any longer than I have already you might as well call us a sitting duck, free for the taking." They both sighed, if only they could stay here forever.

"I know what you mean, I have things to check on in the med bay and I need to make sure we have enough of the seaweed paste in case we have any upcoming injuries." They both shimmied out of bed getting up and getting dressed. Clarke threw on a fresh shirt and a pair of jeans while  
Bellamy pulled over his hoodie and cargos. Coming together one last time, they kissed one another letting their hands roll over their arms before Clarke moved hers along his face gently into his curls. "How are you feeling this morning btw." Bellamy knew she might be sore, and thought he could have taken this morning a little lighter before he suggested that they get their day started. "I'm feeling a little tired and sore but nothing that productivity can't fix I'm sure. Was last night, was um..." she was choking out the words. "It was perfect Clarke, the best I've ever experienced and I'm glad to know your feeling ok. I don't want to have to worry about you all day or I don't think I'll get anything done." He softly rubbed her back as she embraced him in a last morning hug. "You say you'll be worried about me if you think of me all day but I can say that my thoughts of you most definitely wont be concerning after last night, if anything it'll be hard to get through anything today thinking about later tonight."

Clarke giggled moving away from him, leaving him standing in the tent alone. He didn't even think about that, tonight, she meant. His brain thinking it over, oh god it was going to be a long day after all. By the time morning chores were finished he had passed by Clarke 6 or 7 times already today. He could tell it was on purpose, asking people around the camp for help and glancing at him a couple times as she did teasing him by bending over to pick something up with an unobstructed view of her shirt as she reached down or running her fingers along her neck as she played with her hair. The worst was when she would catch her lip sucking on the flesh before letting it slide out from underneath her teeth. turning a light white and fading to crimson when it released. By lunch time Clarke was carrying a box of empty medical bottles, about to take them to the end of the camp to lightly rinse with water brought in from the lake before repurposing them.

She rounded the corner of the nearest tent her eyes peering out at him. He followed her looking around to see if anyone was looking. By the time she was hidden around the corner he had jogged catching up with her. Moving her against the material of the tent and blocking them into a small piece of privacy for a second. The box dropped to the ground with a clinking noise and Clarke giggled to herself. "Finally caught on to what I was thinking about" he planted his lips on hers moving his hands up her arms where he held her hands to the sides of her head. He pressed his body into her. "Princess you have been driving me crazy all day. Not to mention insanely jealous." "What do you have to be jealous about." only if she knew he thought, "The way you look guys have been ogling you all day in that low cut t-shirt. Not to mention all the guys you've been asking for help have a least mentioned to me once how hot they think you are." Clarke blushed beneath him at the compliment. "Well if I knew i had options I guess i would have thought long and hard about." he cut her off kissing her a couple of times, pulling at her bottom lip wit his teeth.

Her hips ground against him before he held a little self control pulling himself away. "Do not finish that sentence, if i ever think about you with another guy there will be a lot more fighting around camp then there needs to be." Clarke looked at him showing strong desire. "I told you" her voice going to a low whisper. "I'm yours." Bellamy smiled to himself, yes she was and he knew if they stayed here any longer he would possibly prove that point to  
her again like he did last night. "Let's meet later for dinner I have a couple things I need to do and then I'm all yours." She grasped his shirt as he pulled away. "Yeah you are". He never knew Clarke to show possessiveness over anything, but he liked it. He pecked a little kiss on her cheek before picking up the box she dropped and handing it to her, sending her in the opposite direction. The hours were in fast forward from there. Just like they promised to each other they woke up every morning snuggled in each others embrace covered with their blanket, Octavia was kind enough to let them have their privacy once they shared their news with her.

She stayed in Jaspers tent every night, and every night Bellamy and Clarke left each other satisfied most of the time gasping for breath. It couldn't get better than that. The camp was running great too, Winter preparations were completed and by the 5th day after Clarke and Bellamy had shared their tent together in an intimate was they had their first snow. It was late at night, something changed in the air. It was ridged and cold, but crisp. Bellamy woke up in the middle of the night without Clarke by his side frantic he threw on some clothes and almost slipped as he threw the tent flap open bracing himself so he wouldn't smack himself into Clarke knocking her down with himself. She was looking up in the sky the full moon was shining on her face reflected in the blue pools of her eyes. Her light complexion made it seem like everything was out of focus around her.

Her hair was down and laid in spiraling curls against her shoulders. Little white flecks fell from the sky resting in her hair and melting as they touched down on her face. "I've always imagined what it would be like, the way the world turns after autumn everything dying. Winter brings on a new life to the ground though. Every flake every white spark falling from the sky. It's peaceful Bell." her words trailed off as she closed her eyes letting herself be covered in the falling snow. "I thought you would expect this princess." she broke her peaceful expression looking over at him confused. He moved around her wrapping his arms from behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Anything this beautiful must have come from heaven, since you know all about that I can't imagine this would surprise you. Your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Her arms reached up grasping his as he held her. Clarke turned in his arms "Take me inside, make love to me."

They had been quite intimate lately, every night in fact. Their bodies crashed against one another but tonight, the love that she asked for would be different. Bellamy took Clarke into their tent gently placing kisses on her body as he removed her clothes. She readied her as he braced against her entrance.  
Slowly moving over her body, Clarke moaned lightly as Bellamy took his time. Their night was as magical as their first snow and for the first time Bellamy dropped his head against Clarke whispering "I love you".

Clarke's POV

Clarke felt Bellamy move off of her as their time together came to and end. He pulled the blanket up over them and they both turned into eachother resting their foreheads against one another. She didn't think she could be happier than their past couple of days. Bellamy didn't say anything he just laid there lightly breathing, eyes closed and rubbing her arm before he moved to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I've never told that to anyone before you know. Other than my mother or Octavia, it's a first for me." She opened her eyes they pulling away from each other laying their bodies side by side. "I remember the last person I said I love you to was my dad, I didn't really have a good relationship with my mom after he was floated. I love art, I love to paint, I love many things, but." she saw his smile fade and could tell he was bracing himself for where she was going with this. "I love you Bellamy Blake." His smile returned to his face.

Of all the conversations she had with him she never expected to have this one. She never expected a lot to happen that had the past couple of days. They laid there for a moment more before falling asleep holding their bodies against one another. By the time they woke up they heard yipping and hollering noises outside of the tent, instead of being worried they realized that it was most likely the reaction to the snow fall last night. Snow was something new for everyone at the camp. Clarke laid in bed laughing placing her hand over her forehead. "How much you want a bet Monty or Jasper will be in the med tent by noon caused by some stupid stunt they tried in the snow. "I give it till 9" Bellamy laughed. They quickly dressed in their clothes heading out to gather everyone up and set a new schedule for the morning. Things would more or less change now that the snow blocked some of their activities from being completed. There wouldn't be much for hunt and they would have to work off of the supplies they had on camp only going out on the more dry days.

Octavia ran up to Clarke as Bellamy went to go find Monty who was yelling through out the camp, "Cant have a little snow without a little to go." throwing snow balls at the people he could catch running by him. "Clarke isn't this great, the snow it's beautiful, its amazing its." She noticed the grin on Clarkes face, the snow wasn't the only thing that happened last night. "Your happy about something, anything you want to share?" Octavia was so nosy, but Clarke didn't feel the need to keep anything a secret anymore. "Bellamy told me he loved me last night, and I told him I feel the same." Octavia grabbed her hands jumping in the snow where she stood. "Clarke that is amazing, why didn't you say anything sooner. Bellamy telling someone he loved him that's as rare as our first snow." Clarke was giddy with joy, he life was turning out so amazing on the ground.

"I have some things to go check in the med tent, if you see Bellamy tell him I'll meet him later and try and go easy on him. I'm sure he already knows I would tell you but he doesn't come as easy to your screaming and excitement as I do," Octavia nodded it was true Bellamy had been very sweet lately but he wasn't all gushy most of the time. Clarke headed into the way of the med tent. She brushed the snow that covered in the front of the tent aside making sure everything inside kept dry. It was only a second that everything got eerily quiet outside and Clarke started to feel like she was being watched. She whipped around, hitting the pan of clean surgical materials that she had laid out on the tin next to her. A hand grazed tightly over her mouth and her arms were forced to her side.

Body pinned against the med bay cot. "Try and scream and you'll never scream again." Everything went black and Clarke's body hit the ground. She wasn't conscious but her body hung there as she was being dragged  
out of the tent across the snow to the far gate on the side of the camp. It opened and closed locking behind her. The covered man dragged her body against the floor into the forest. Her nightmare was about to come true and Bellamy wouldn't be able to rescue her this time.

While everyone was going crazy in the camp Bellamy continued his work with the few he could find that had their head on their shoulders. He forgot that he worked with kids, much less mature than himself. When the dinner horn sounded Bellamy removed himself from the ground washing his hands clean at the station before walking around trying to find what kind of work his princess had baried herself in this time.

Octavia walked by grasping Jaspers hand. "Hey O." she motioned to Jasper to slow down a minute and ran to her brother. "Yeah what's up." "I haven't seen Clarke at all today, did you see her since earlier." Octavia stood there shaking her head, "No the last time I saw her was when she headed to the med tent this morning. I assume she would be working on things now that the season made keeping things sterile kind of difficult." Bellamy didn't protest that she was being dishonest, Octavia seemed sincere. He thanked her before making his way to the med bay tent. "Princess what did I tell you about working late. As leaders of this camp holding my standards to yours makes me look like." He was looking around where he expected to be standing hugging his girl there was no one to be found.

It wasn't a big tent but it couldn't hurt "Clarke?" He yelled out. "Clarke" once more. He had mostly checked around camp before he returned back to the med tent moments later. He noticed a flipped over tray with surgical implements laying on the ground, right by them he saw a couple marks in the ground. They looked like someone had been placing their heels in that spot and trailed out leaving too slight skid marks that were barely noticeable. Bellamy's heart and breathe started to quicken. He ran out of the tent grabbing three members arms with him as he walked, Octavia, Jasper and Murphy. By the time they were basically dragged into his tent Bellamy erupted with anger before they could protest.

"Clarke is gone, we need to spread out have any of you seen anything today anything at all, tell me now." Murphy no less had a cheesy smile on his face. "Sure you didn't just misplace her or maybe she just got tired of following you around like a puppy." Bellamy grabbed Murphy's collar picking him up and moving him backwards as he slammed him into the back of the tent. "If you say one more stupid thing so help me." "BELL" Octavia called out. His expression shifted. "We don't even know what's going on why don't you put the idiot down and tell us what happened."

Bellamy paced back and forth running his hand threw his hair. "I went to the med tent, I saw drag marks. I've looked every where and I can't find her she's gone, she's". He couldn't concentrate enough to get the words out. The panic was setting into his chest. He couldn't breathe he sat down letting his head fall into his hands. Octavia motioned to the others to hold on and knelt in front of him. "Bell it's ok we'll find her." "You don't understand O" he looked up at his sister sick with himself thinking of the possibilities and what Clarke must be going through right now. "I told her I would keep her safe." "And you have but we need to be clear headed and think about this. No one has been in or out of the camp.

The patrolman have been up on the wall all morning. Who's shift was it. Why don't we take a minute to think before we jump to any conclusions." Bellamy stood up taking a breath. "Ok the snow had changed things but patrol always stayed the same, a couple of men had been on call all morning. He went over the names in his head. No one he would have any major concerns about being corrupt. "I can't think of anyone. I can't think O." Murphy cleared his throat. they all had his attention. "When i was making my rounds this morning after I noticed Clarke going into the med tent I wanted to see if I could get by on lighter duty so I saw Raven passing by, and asked if she would want to trade shifts. She had drop ship duty and I figured I could get by a couple hours lounging before anyone noticed where I was. She could of though." "MURPHY, why didn't you share this information earlier."

Bellamy yelled moving close to him and murphy backing up by a couple steps." "I didn't think of it, besides even if we did trade what does she have to do with anything I had ration duty today for breakfast and lunch. Not to mention I saw her wandering around a couple min ago when I finished my shift before dinner." No one had any suggestions. Jasper looked like he was calculating something in his mind with his eyebrows squinted and his eyes tracing patterns on the floor. Octavia reached out to grab his hand and ask him what's wrong before he bolted from the tent. "Jasper!" she called. They all ran after him and landed outside of one of the tens that was sided by the gate of the camp. There was no one there. No one outside and no one inside. He ran out looking dead center at Bellamy the tent that he had looked in was Finn's.

Clarke woke up with her head throbbing, her arm moving forward to touch what felt like a huge gush on her head. Her surroundings were dark and gloomy. From where she could see she was in some type of underground cave. Everything around her covered in dirt or rubble. She looked around for anything, any sign that she had a slight glimpse of hope to hold onto that she could manage an escape even if she had to make a run for it. Her elbow scraped the gravel below her. "Ahh" she winced in pain, noticing the slices in her arms and as she moved beneath her legs. She was dragged here and for quite some time. It would be a miracle if anyone could find her now. Cracks and snaps of branches echoed in the distance.

Since she didn't have anything to light the area she just turned her head in different directions not knowing where the noise was coming from. "You are finally awake." she recognized the voice. As the area around her came alight with a dim glow from the torch her carried the hooded figure pulled back his cover. It was Finn. "Finn," Clarke knew she was in trouble and if she had any kind of hope in surviving this she had to make a plan, listen to him, keep him talking so she could build some type of defense. Everyone had a soft spot for something, even monsters. "I have missed you these past couple of days, or should I say weeks. Hell I was held up in that stupid tent for so long I don't even know how long it has been since our last encounter. Tell me Clarke did you miss me?" she spit in disgust toward his direction. "Not even close, I've been preoccupied in the camp and your existence still didn't cross my mind, besides.

" Thoughts of Bellamy and her in their time together crossed her mind, would it even be worth mentioning, she decided not to. "You know Clarke there was a time when I thought you and I were the strongest team, but I have heard word going around the camp. It sounds like there might be another suitor that has presented himself to you. I hope you are going to tell me I'm wrong." Clarke turned away from him, trying to reason with him would just be a waste of time. "I'll take that as those rumors hold a small truth, what I've been hearing lately is since your time with Bellamy you guys have gotten close. Some even said he manages to even call you his. What would you say to that." She looked over at Finn. "You can stop playing all these games I'm not going to reassure you of anything. What we had between us is dead Finn, ever since you lied and attacked me. You know what forget about the lying. That doesn't even come close to you putting your hands on me. I wonder what Rave."

Finn screamed cutting her off. "YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HER ANYMORE." he calmed his temper. "All i ever wanted Clarke was a chance to explain to you that her and I are over. We always have been, I want to be with you. Look at me Clarke." she didn't. "I SAID LOOK AT ME". Ok that time he made her jump. She turned to look over at Finn locking her fingers around her knees as she pulled them up. "We can go back to camp. everything could be as it was if you just tell me and everyone that Bellamy means nothing to you and you and I can resume our relationship." "As if, the only thing I want from you is to point me in the direction of camp and let me leave on my own. You can stay out here and rot for all I care." Her answer seemed to piss Finn off. He moved towards her with heavy steps, making the tiny specks of gravel on the floor shake.

Clarke managed to slide her body back and away from him before she hit a wall. He leaned over grabbing her by the arms. His face only inches away from hers. "You are mine, not his, not anyone's. Forgive me or not your stuck here with me Clarke." She realized he was right. She would have to wait it out no matter how long it took. Maybe she could trick him. convince him that he was right and make her escape when he had his guard down. Finn left her standing there before retreating back into the darkness. Whatever would be done, she didn't have a clue Finn was capable at anything at this point.

Bellamy threw the map on the table. "Ok we all need to spread out, this is the area that we had charted before the snow fall. If we look over those we might come close to finding tracks. Well start by the med bay tent the drag marks are closest to the gate there. He might have tried to cover up his location but we will take our best scouts and hunters out there to find her." Bellamy didn't wait to ask for questions or answer any what he would say would be done. Jasper, Murphy, Monty, all left the tent, they were headed off to get some materials they needed and weapons from storage before heading for the gate. Octavia leaned over Bellamy's shoulder as his eyes fluttered over the map. "It's going to be ok Bell, we are going to find her." "I don't need your support right now ok I want you too, I need to best out there to look for Clarke and you know her just as well if Finn does if not more.

Octavia understood where his head was, it didn't mean she wasn't worried about her big brother but it was better to just agree now and argue later. Bellamy wrapped up the map. He moved to his tent where Clarke and him had been living over the past weeks. He eyed their bed where they slept and pictured her in his arms. Her clothes were lying on the floor still from that morning. He picked up her shirt. It still smelled like her. If he was going to have any hope at all of finding her it would have to be soon. Letting too much time pass just meant that Finn was pulling her farther and farther away. He wasn't stupid enough to stay in one area for too long. or maybe he was and that would be Bellamy's advantage. He reached under Octavia's cot, pulling out his rifle, and making sure it was loaded. He grabbed a couple handfuls of ammunition stuffing them into his pockets. Be prepared for the worst he thought. When he reached the gate everyone was waiting.

Across the camp he heard Raven yelling to him as they were about to head out. "Bellamy! Bellamy!" he had no time for her. "Where the hell do you think your going, in case you haven't noticed Clarke isn't the only one missing. Finn is gone too. Not matter what you think of him you can't possibly assume he is planning this who charade. I'm coming with you guys and I'll be the judge of what to do when I find him because I sure as hell bet he wasn't in this alone." Bellamy looked like he was about to hit Raven, he had never hit a girl in his life but with Clarke missing he would have made an exception. "I don't care what you think we are headed out and you are to stay here. You are blind if you don't think that Finn did this, everyone knows what's been going on around here lately and your just too stupid to recognize his sick obsession now that you aren't the apple of his eye anymore.

When I bring back Clarke and if I find Finn alive, then we will deal with him how we see fit. If you try and stop me again so help me god I will knock you on your ass." Raven took a step back. Bellamy was fuming. Even Raven could see that this was not the time and the place, she would wait here. Here at the camp for the truth. Bellamy turned back to look at his people, "Now let's go to bring home my princess." The cave was getting darker if that was even possible, it let Clarke know that time was passing. She must have slept through last night and arrived in the middle of it. She watched as shadows danced around the little fire that Finn had built inside the hole. He was sitting at the far end sharpening a stick, no doubt to either catch something or harm her with. His mind would work both ways.

She couldn't see any options in front of her. No weapon, nothing around her to defend herself. She was injured and Finn have overpowered her. Not to mention he was sharpening his tools. "What so are we just going to starve." she sounded like she was mocking his plan, probably not the best approach. Finn stood up before handing her an opened ration packet. "This is all we have for now, I will go out and see if I can catch something once it get completely dark. If there are any enemies out there I can tell you they wont be able to see me." Finn wasn't joking he had camouflaged his outfit with dirt and moss. When he was sitting down he practically blended in with the surroundings. "And then what we wait out here a couple days, what do you want from me?" He smirked "I have already answered that question, and no if you still refuse to my terms we will be leaving in a day or so. We have to move around the others will eventually be looking for you and I don't want them getting too close." Clarke pulled the rations from the packet.

It was some type of freeze dried food, most likely a fruit or vegetable since those had the longest shelf life. She popped a piece in her mouth as she looked over at Finn, he was glaring at her. She ad finished the packet, not caring if she had to share. It was survival after all. He head was spinning and she couldn't tell if it was from her injury or if she was dehydrated at this point. She had felt fine earlier. A little groggy she decided to lay where he was standing, the whole area began to blur. A figure approaching her. "You might be beautiful but sometimes you are so dumb Clarke. Didn't your mother teach you never take anything from a stranger." Clarke passed out, when she awoke she was laying in the same spot with her hands tied above her and her feet tied below. She struggled against her restraints as she came too. "Now you didn't think I was just going to let you be free the whole time did you. You might be planning your escape or try and fight me off and that doesn't look like it would end well for either of us." He was pathetic standing there looking all cocky. He had managed to tie her up, a girl who hated him and refused him on more than one occasion.

Finn was soon kneeling by her body. He placed a finger on the curve of her chest that peeped out under her shirt. "Now play nice or I wont let you go." He leaned in meeting his lips with hers. Clarke ripped her mouth away from him. Is that why, he was going to take her to take advantage of her one way or another until she agreed to be his. His plan was clear all along. Finn pushed against Clarkes hand held up above her head her sat himself over her sitting body. Kissing her once more. Forcing his other hand up the side of her shirt. He pressed into the area where he had her ribs bruised in their past encounter. "Ahh." she screamed a slight tear running down her cheek. She never stopped moving her body wiggling so maybe he would get knocked off and she could move a slight distance away from him if anything. Finn held his place, moving to cup her breast, he fondled her, massaging it with his hand. He leaned down kissing her neck, continuing farther until he had pulled back just enough of her t-shirt to see her bra material. "Now I know what he saw in you, but the truth is I always wanted you first. I would have had you if it weren't for Raven. I would of had you both and you never would have known." He pushed his hips against hers where she sat. "Get off of me asshole."

Clarke's voice was breaking. She couldn't cry she had to stay strong, she had to fight. Finn removed his hand that was under her shirt and unbuttoned her pants. Pulling the zipper down. Her underwear sat at the bottom of the zipper before he tucked a finger inside feeling along her center. "Oh Clarke I wonder how it is, You are so warm and tight I bet. I can't wait to feel myself inside you." she had to be smarter than him, "Finn please, I can give you what you want just please I cant stand being restrained. I want it too I realize that now." she would try and work off his desires to distract him. "Feeling you touch me I want you to feel my arms around you." Finn looked into her eyes, stopping what he was doing. She could tell he was having second thoughts. His finger moved inside her again. She couldn't show it but she thought she was going to be sick.

"Please Finn, Don't you want me to be free, to have my hands free to grip onto your skin, dig my nails into your back as I'm screaming your name." she hesitated for a moment before pushing her hips up as much as she could. She had to play the part to convince him. He moaned closing his eyes and feeling her grind as she pushed her hips against his hand. "Finally you see my side of it. Convince me. Kiss me." Clarke had his hands all over her at this point but her lips. Even if he had stolen a kiss she could never willingly kiss him, that belonged to another. Her love. She leaned down averting his mouth at the last second before reaching for his neck. Finn lifted his chin slightly and Clarke placed her lips down pulling in the bit of skin that rested there between her teeth. She slide her tongue over it before releasing. Finn reached down and cut the restraint's around her ankles.

He was still sitting on her body though which gave her little to no room to move. He flipped her over moving himself under her so she was straddling him. He lifted her hands up just above his head. "I can't trust you fully Clarke your going to have to stay with your hands tied." She had come so close even if she were to fight him she would need her hands free, or maybe she could work with this. Clarke grinded on top of him. Finn locking his hands onto her hips and setting his knife down on the floor beside him. She went again for his neck as he leaned over to the side. Kissing him making his believe she was doing exactly what he asked of her. As his hands moved back to her pants, she could only think that he was trying to slide them off. She watched as his eyes fell to her jeans and that was her chance.

With his head dipped down she reached her hands out from above and knocking him hard in the side of the head as she made sure to plant herself firm on his body. He stumbled to the right. She hit him again. He was caught off guard. Clarke tuned her body grasping the knife quick on the ground. She moved gripped it with the 3 fingers that were free. Hoisting her self up she lunged to the side of him making a run for it in the dark. The more she got away from the light the better. Her breath was heavy on her chest. Every step she took forward she couldn't know what to expect would it be a dead end, would she meet a grounder. She didn't know and she didn't care. She hadn't realized that Finn was gaining on her before she felt a hand reach out and grab her leg.

She was thrown on her back. She lifted up the knife and slashed it to the side. "You bitch" she heard accompanied by a scream. She had cut him. She slashed the knife to the other side gripping it firmly. He was smart though he knew that she would try it again. She felt his hands grab her wrist and shake the knife from them causing it to fall in the distance. Her hands were knocked over and over painfully onto a rock. She screamed feeling the break. Her wrist was broken. Finn was still on top of her fighting her even though she could feel herself failing, her energy and adrenaline winding down. "You think that I wanted it this way, you could have been free. Together we could have been free." She didn't see his face but his words were filled with anger and revenge.

"Now I'm going to take what's mine." Clarke's arms were pushed up above her head. Her wrists still tied, not fighting them down with the break in her wrist they proved useless. She squirmed below him as she felt her pants pulled down slightly. She could hear Finn undoing his zipper. He was going to finish what he started. After this she wouldn't care if she was dead, she wanted to be right now. Tears filled her eyes as she protested one last time. "Please, Please get off me. You asshole. Get off me. Stop." Finn had managed to stick his fingers inside her as he protested and it only took a min before she felt him retreat pushing her underwear to the side. This was it. She closed her eyes tight. "I love you Bellamy Blake you and always you." A loud slam erupted from above her in the dark. She felt Finn's weight get knocked off of her legs. Her pants were pulled up but left unbuttoned. Her arms pulled down in front of her painfully. A set of hands felt around her restraints.

"Oww. Oww." she cried as they moved over her freshly broken wrist. His hands were rough. Before she could utter Bellamy's name thinking it had to be him, he had found her she was lifted up and carried. Her body relaxed. They apparently had only been a couple steps away from the caves entrance and as they moved out into the moon light she looked at her rescuer. A man she didn't recognize. Dark features. Symbols etched on his skin and what looked like war paint underneath his eyes. She didn't know if she had to be scared or if she should be thankful. These were not her people. It was a grounder.

The dusk faded into night and Bellamy and the crew were still out looking for Clarke. They didn't call out her name in suspicion that if they did outside enemies might know that they were vulnerable. Even with weapons they didn't know what to expect. Bellamy looked over at Octavia and Jasper next to her. "Bell maybe it's time to call it. We can't risk it we've been out here for hours and with the night our resources and safety are limited." Bellamy trekked forward. "Go if you want I'm not giving up on her." Octavia reached out for her brother, stopping his path and holding him back with her firm grip. "It's not going to help her if your dead. There are grounders out here we are in the unmapped zone. The trail marks have gone untouched and we have no idea where we are going."

Bellamy sighed he knew she was right but how could he head back. Sure tomorrow was another day but every min without Clarke his life felt meaningless and hers was in danger. "Octavia's right". Monty stepped in along with Murphy and the rest of the group. They were all huddled around. Monty despite his mad mixing skills for alcohol had always been reliable and rational. "We can come back tomorrow. We can mark the area on our way back so we know which way to go during the daylight." He carved a slice of bark out in the nearest tree. It broke Bellamy's heart. "I'll find you princess." He looked out into the night. He knew she couldn't hear him but he had to say that to make himself known, it was his way of holding on to hope in finding her. On their way back they were careful not only to keep their eyes peeled but to mark anything and everything around them. The grounders wouldn't know what to look for in this trail but they would understand it's meaning.

A couple feet in front of the gates the group was tired ready to head in, still with no news to bring everyone. A light rustle came from a wooded bush area. Everyone placed their guns up at eye level ready to fire. The man stepped out in front of them holding a limp Clarke in his hands. Bellamy gasped stepping forward. Octavia beat him and ran out. "O" Bellamy shouted. Even if it was the princess she was in enemies hands, it was best not to rush this. Octavia was close to approaching him slowing her step she showed her hands up placing down her weapon in surrender. Her eyes met his and she was by Clarkes side now brushing the hair out of her face. She could see her chest rise and fall. "She's alive!" The group put away their weapons in their holders and moved in, everyone except Bellamy he wasn't ready to take that chance just yet. Octavia was the first to address the man. "If you truly mean her no harm, you can come with us,"

Bellamy lunging forward to protest and Octavia holding out her arm for him to keep his distance, this wasn't just his call anymore. The grounder looked the group over before nodding his head, a few words escaped his lips. "We've been watching. No Harm to people. Only people who start war make us want war." Bellamy wasn't sure what that meant for the other grounders but he knew for now that this one meant them no harm. He moved towards the entrance of the gate opening it and inviting the grounder and everyone inside. When they returned safe he noticed a few of his guards on duty pointing out their weapons facing him. "Stand down for now, we need him." As leader Bellamy called the shots and they backed off. They reached the med bay tent laying Clarke down. Her body was dirty, bruised, scrapped. There was a large pool of blood on her head and her clothes had looked they were ripped revealing her intimates underneath.

Bellamy made a quick dash for a blanket to cover her from close encountering eyes. He noticed the restraints on her hands and cut them free. Her wrist was covered in blood and it looked like it had been smashed out of place. "Monty go get Jasper we are going to need medical. Tell him to bring clean materials from the drop ship. Jasper I want you to go get fresh water and ripped clothes. Whatever you can find so we can clean Clarke up. " They each moved quickly to start their tasks. Octavia stayed by Clarkes lifeless body, her hand over her chest making sure she stayed breathing. "Murphy I need you here to make sure this grounder doesn't go anywhere." He was ready weapon in hand. "Where are you going" Octavia looking at her brother. "To find Finn." He didn't make it two steps without the grounder holding out his hand to stop him. Ready to fight he pulled back. "Boy dead".

Bellamy knew that only meant one thing. Finn had Clarke all this time, and that means this grounder saved her life and did the job he had to do for him. Bellamy nodded to him almost trying to communicate a thank you. He returned by Octavia and Clarke ready to stay the night through whatever Jackson had to do so she was awake and ok. He didn't know if he would ever see her again, let alone in the same day. He owed the grounder for this and maybe he could try and communicate him so they were able to understand each other. The grounder stepped back against the tent content with staying he never moved. Bellamy rested his head on Clarkes as Jackson arrived dropping a tear on her cheek. "Please baby I need you," Jackson stepped forward signaling Bellamy to move back so he could start his exam. It was ok, everything was ok for now.

Clarke was in the med tent with Jackson until the next morning. She had minor cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs that he cleaned up and covered but the real problems was her head and her wrist. Jackson once again set her break like Clarke instructed him to the last time. This time he wouldn't need Bellamy's help since she was still unconscious. Her head had a deep gash in it that seemed infected. Jackson said if he could tell how much blood she lost in the time she was gone it would have been helpful but the only witness was Finn and he was never coming back. Bellamy made it to Raven's tent to share the news. "Dead?! He's dead and of course Clarke is the only survivor where do you want me to point out the obvious Blake!" Bellamy didn't care that she who she was grieving for if Finn were alive he probably would have killed him on his own, but he understood. He reached out to her as she slumped down on her bed. "No don't touch me!" trying to reason with her.

"Raven the grounder was there he saw everything. He speaks a little bit of broken English but Octavia managed to make sense of what he was saying. Finn attacked Clarke when he pulled him off her, her injuries speak for themselves." Raven wasn't listening she threw herself into her pillow before sitting up and reaching for the nearest object and throwing it at Bellamy as he finished talking. Thank god it was just a shoe. "GET OUT!" Bellamy headed next to the drop ship where the grounder was staying. Octavia was there with him smiling and sounding out words that he didn't understand. "TREE-CREW". Bellamy walked up the ramp next to her. "What more have you guys been discussing since I've been gone." he was curious and concerned the way Octavia held her attention to him when he spoke.

"I have spoken with your sister. she picks up language well." Octavia intervened pulling Bellamy aside. "He told me about his tribe TRECREW, they live in a colony miles from here. They heard about our people and have been watching up but their leader decided to keep their distance until needed. Lincoln said when he saw one of our people attacking their own in the woods he couldn't sit by and just let it happen. It would have been treason in their own camp." Bellamy had stopped listening when Octavia used his name. "Lincoln?" she laughed at her brothers selective hearing. "Do you listen to anything I say or are you in protective mode all the time, yes his name is Lincoln. He could really help us give us intel on where his people hunt and get their materials, this is a huge gain for the 100 Bell," Bellamy looked out the drop ship across the camp. "Still no word on how she's doing?" he was playing with his pant pocket, pretending to be interested in what his sister was saying when he was really just looking forward to Clarke waking up. "Jackson said it takes time if they had the proper medicine then..." Lincoln stepped forward. "My people have medicines, I carry the healers mark and am able to help when my people need. I can help here if you need, but I will require trade." Bellamy was listening. "What do your people want." The grounder looked at Octavia, she met his gaze with surprise. "Octavia will be messenger, send her with me to my village and to retrieve medicine. I will need symbol from your people to guarantee peace with mine."

Bellamy had already almost lost one of the most important people in his life he wasn't about to loose another. "No absolutely not." He stepped in front of Octavia, that was not happening over his dead body. "Her spirit is strong but she is weakening." Octavia pushed by Bellamy turning his face down to hers. "I'll be fine big brother." Before he could get a word in Octavia accepted. They were scheduled to leave in a half hour and would return late in the day since Lincoln knew the path well and the distance was surprisingly not far. Jackson ran into the drop ship covered in blood, the frantic look on his face did not settle well with Bellamy something was wrong. "I need you help now." All four of them raced to the med tent.

Murphy was still inside watching over Jackson work on Clarke and making sure no one would enter, he was now standing over her body as it seized beneath him. "What the hell took you guys so long, let's go I need help here." Jackson returned to the table with Bellamy holding Clarke down on one side so she wouldn't fall over and Octavia reached around tilting her up slightly to prevent any choking or aspiration. Jackson popped open a needle with some clear fluid in it and inserted it into Clarkes vein, giving it a couple seconds to take effect before her body calmed. Lincoln was looking over it all, standing nearby but trying not to intervene. "She needs medicine we go now." Jackson took Bellamy's arm he needed his attention. Her infection is getting worse, our paste and materials are not working if she continues to seize while unconscious she might never wake up. Bellamy ripped away from Jackson leaving the tent. He reached his and Clarkes tent shortly after, He lifted the cot throwing it across the room, screaming at how helpless the situation is.

He couldn'tt help but think that he failed her, again, after he promised he would never leave her side. If he had just stayed with her that day instead of putting his obligations first. Clarke was in his head, touching his face. Flashes of his memory, her eyes, the way the snow flakes fell in her hair when the first snow came. The first time he looked at her and told her he loved her. He dropped to his knees resting his head in his hands. He burst out in tears. He didn't have the strength anymore. How was he supposed to hold on. The flap of the tent peaked open and Octavia moved inside. "We are headed out." she walked over to her brother kneeling next to where he was on the floor, the mess and his reaction had no effect on her Bellamy's emotions rarely surprised her anymore. "It's going to be ok we are going to come back and everything will be ok." As if he had one more surprise in his back pocket her looked over at Octavia. "And if it's not what do I do then, what happens when you loose the thing you love most in the world?"

Octavia had never loved anyone besides her brother, she didn't have an answer for him. "You remember them, you take their memory and cherish it every day." That would have to be good enough for now.

The day was almost over. Bellamy decided it would be best to spend the rest of it with Clarke waiting for his sisters return. By the time the sun set Lincoln and Octavia had already returned. Lincoln carried a bag of supplies with his and had a talesmen over his neck. Octavia looked like she had been unharmed but she watched Lincoln move through the tent, never breaking her stare. "How'd everything go did you get what you need." "Lincoln started unpacking, Octavia turned to Bellamy. "He is a very loyal warrior, his people accused him of treachery when we arrived to the camp together.

If we didn't have items to share with them in an offer of peace, he could have been killed me along with him...He defended me Bell." Bellamy sighed, he was so tired and he wasn't going to argue this. "Then he has earned our respect. Thank you." Lincoln didn't take the time to react he was placing things over Clarkes body. He had unwrapped her head exposing her wound. He took out a green paste similar to their own by the looks of it and placed it over the exposed area. He opened a vile of red liquid and poured it in her throat, sitting her up just slightly so she wouldn't choke. Next he held his talisman between his hands gliding them over her body and speaking in his native tongue. "What are you doing, what's going on."

Bellamy looked over Clarke, nothing was happening. "I told you her spirit is strong but she is weakening, I need to strip her bare. Free her broken spirit so it can return to a healed state. As he moved for her clothes Bellamy charged at him grabbing his hand that was over her pants. "Don't!, If you need to do that then I need you to step outside I can do that on my own. Then you can return to what ever humble mumble after I have covered her up." Octavia looked at her brother, "Bellamy! Have some respect." Lincoln reached an arm out motioning to Octavia, "I understand your brothers intention, come we will step out while he prepares his women." His women, it all sounded so tribal to him. Clarke laid on the table as Bellamy gently removed her clothes folding a cloth in half to cover her bottom half and then another one to cover her chest.

Despite his possessiveness she wasn't just his women, she was his whole life, and he would do anything just so she would wake up and give him one last look. Lincoln reentered the tent, without removing the cloths he once again held his hands over her body chanting. By the time he was done he turned to Bellamy, now if she is strong enough she will heal and return. 3 days had passed, 3 days of eating little to nothing, 3 days of barely any sleep and 3 days of Octavia in charge. Bellamy say by the med bay table holding Clarkes hand. He had covered her completely leaving her naked underneath the soft pelt that coated her body.

Lincoln was very strict that his practice was not to be interrupted by material things. He was just about to doze off when he heard a small grunt noise. "Uh,". He was leaning over Clarke in a second, his hand cuffed her cheek "Come on baby, come on". Clarkes eyes fluttered wearily open. "I knew you were strong enough."

Clarke's POV  
Clarke opened her eyes to a white tent, barely able to catch her breath her body was in the most pain she had felt in a while. He head was throbbing, her chest felt heavy like she was breathing threw stale air. He arms were heavy but her wrist met her hand with a sharp spiked pain. She could feel the roughness of her skin where it was scraped as she adjusted her body slightly. "I, I need to get..." fingers intertwined hers. "No, no. You need to stay laying down. You've been through a lot." The clouded figure that appeared above her began to clear as her vision adjusted itself. "Bellamy".

Her heart started to pump faster and faster speeding up as she looked over his eyes, his lips, the curls that hung on the side of his face. She never thought she would see him again. "I'm here baby, and I'm not going anywhere I'm here." Bellamy pulled up a close chair sitting by her as she turned her head. "How long have I been out." "It's been three very long days princess." 3 days, she couldn't believe she had been out that long. "Who, Jackson he treated my wounds." She reached touching her head as it stung. It was rebandaged shortly after Lincoln had placed more of his paste on her cut. "Jackson at first but there was this grounder, he found you Clarke he brought you here and he's a healer in his village. He saved you."

Clarkes mouth hung open in disbelief. "Wow you really must have been desperate if you trusted a grounder." he smiled against her knuckles. "I would do anything to bring you back." Not that Clarke really cared but the next thing she noticed was how cold she was. The blanket that laid on top of her rubbed against her skin and she could tell she wasn't wearing any clothes. "And the reason I'm naked is because..." "You mean beyond my own enjoyment?" Bellamy laughed he couldn't help but throw that one in there. "Some ritual thing about your spirit, I removed the clothes myself and covered you so the grounder couldn't see anything."

Clarke managed to rest her head back on the table so she was looking at the ceiling. "I'm not even coherent and you still manage to get me out of my clothes." she could see the humor in the situation too. Octavia and Lincoln were entering the tent as the couple giggled between themselves. "Clarke!" Octavia was so surprised and happy she ran over to Clarke embracing her and forgetting her injured state. The hug hurt but she was tough enough to take it especially from a friend. As Lincoln moved toward her she remembered the first time she saw his face, that night he was carrying her out into the moon light. She sucked in a breath shuddering from the bad memory.

"You are strong Clarke, and your people care for you very much." She smiled at him not being able to choke out the words to thank him for his heroic deep. "Guys can I have a moment alone with him." Bellamy was reluctant but he had learned to trust the grounder the same way Octavia did, he had stuck around this long to help look after Clarke and he didn't need to put up a fight. As soon as they left Clarke looked over the tall body standing beside her. "Do they know?" she didn't know if he understood her fully but he seemed to get the message. "I have told your people that the one who attacked you is dead, but not of the state I found you in. In my village any crime on a women in the village is punishable by death unless it is in combat.

Women are sacred to our people, even our warriors." Clarke wanted to ask him more, but she had remembered everything from that night. The touch of Finn's hand, the sickening feeling she felt when he kissed her. The thought that she would never see Bellamy again, let alone make it out of there alive. Tears streamed down her face. Lincoln reached out his hand placing it on her bare shoulder. "In my village even those with the strongest spirits have the heaviest hearts if keeping secrets. It weakens you and you need to let the truth be known. No matter how painful." What was this guy like a fortune cookie or something. "I want to thank you, for saving me." She choked out the words. "If you like I will help you stand." She wasn't sure if she should but she couldn't lay there a minute longer.

Lincoln slid his hand behind her neck pushing her up as she held the blanket to cover herself. Everything hurt. Bellamy and Octavia walked back in, "Clarke, no" he ran over to her holding her up as Lincoln stepped away. "If I don't try I'm never going to start to heal." Great now she was the fortune cookie. "Ok but we are taking it easy." Bellamy wrapped the cloth around her and helped her to her feet, moving only inches at a time. A slow and steady pace back to their tent. Clarke could tell now that she was wide awake and moving where he body was healing and what she needed to take extra time in doing. Her medical training was kicking in without her even wanting it to. Bellamy had laid her on the bed, "Can I get you anything baby."

Clarke noticed how hungry she was 3 days could catch up quickly with no food and no water. "I am kind of hungry, and my throat is really dry." "Coming right up, MONTY!" Bellamy screamed making Clarke jump. "When I said I wasn't going to leave your side, I meant it I'm not going anywhere." Monty rushed into their tent, "Yeah boss." "Hey Mont can you get Clarke something to eat and drink from our supply, even throw in a little extra i'll take it out of my rations for the day." he was so persistent. "Bellamy no I can't let you do that." "Shh" he hushed her, "I don't need it, trust me ok." He rubbed her arm as she laid there, with how hungry she was she would take what bellamy had offered. "Bellamy I." They were alone waiting for Monty to return with the food. Clarke wanted to tell him about what happened but her heart sunk in her chest, what would he think of her. Would he even look at her the same knowing she's been touched by another man. Clarke felt like everything that happened was her fault.

She decided to wait. "What is it, I'm listening." Clarke made something up so that he wouldn't think she was hiding anything. "I was wondering if I could throw on a shirt and some pants with your help." "Of course princess." Bellamy pulled off the shirt he was wearing and picked up a pair of her pants that hung over her cot. She didn't mean literally the shirt off his back, but that is the type of guy Bellamy was. As she got dressed she breathed in his scent. Clean and woodsy, the material was still warm from his body heat. He always knew how to comfort her, in fact Bellamy knew her more than anyone ever did, and she was hiding something from him. What kind of girlfriend was she? After eating she wanted to get a little rest. Bellamy pulled the blanket up by her cot and prepared to lay on the ground. "No can you please, stay with me, here." She rubbed the cot next to her. "Are you sure I don't want to hurt you." he was so concerned with keeping her safe.

"It would hurt me more if you didn't." Bellamy did as asked pulling himself next to her but sleeping just over the edge so she had some extra room, he lightly rested his arm over her as she fell asleep. Clarke closed her eyes. Red, that's what she saw in her dreams. Red eyes, red scene. Dark red as if she was looking through blood. She saw Finn resting his body on hers, kissing her neck touching her as she laid there. It was like the cave only different more intense. She panicked in her sleep screaming "NO!".

Bellamy's POV

I was very careful not to squeeze her too tight, she was in pretty bad shape and I wanted to make sure I wouldn't cause her any additional pain. Bellamy laid there holding Clarke. He barely slept the past three days what was one more. As Clarke slept she slightly twitched in her sleep below him, whimpering. He was concerned about her, what she had been through he could only imagine how much Finn beat her up with the wound on her head and her broken wrist. "NO!" Clarke screamed next to him.

Throwing her body up as she woke up. "Woah Woah, hey it's ok your alright your here with me." She must of felt the pain from her wrist as she threw herself up noticing her body falling back down on top of his with an ouch sound. "Hey you want to tell me what that was about." Clarke was blinking with her eyes open, she was awake but her body was shaking. "No I just had a bad dream that's all." He rubbed she back making soft shushing noises as she fell asleep in the comfort of his arms. Clearly he couldn't protect her from everything. Bellamy sat up the next morning, exhausted, he planned on spending the say in bed with Clarke, at lease in the daylight he didn't have as much to worry about with people awake and about the camp.

As he adjusted himself sliding out from around her, he crept over to the opening of the tent. Octavia had been up early and dressed, something very out of character for her. "Hey O," he whispered. She veered her direction meeting up with him. "Yeah what's up, how's our girl doing." Bellamy wanted to correct her, his girl. "She's doing good, I don't want to leave her would you mind getting us some breakfast since your up?" Normally he expected Octavia to tell Bellamy she wasn't his maid, but he was hoping that since it was for Clarke she might have a change of heart. "Yeah can do." "Hey O," he whispered catching her before she could leave. "I, I don't know what's going on, I know Clarke talks in her sleep normally but she woke up last night shaking and screaming. Do you think you could talk to her a little later, find out what's up." he was a little sad to admit there were somethings that maybe Clarke didn't want to share with him that she could confide in Octavia with. "Yea I'll see what I can do".

He moved away from the tent opening to turn around and find his little beauty staring back at him. She laid there looking as gorgeous as ever beat up and bruised. It had been some time since they were intimate and the thought of holding and kissing her made him feel all jumpy inside. He headed over to her side leaning down for a kiss, Clarke welcomed his lips on hers. "Mmm you sure know how to make a morning Princess." As he continued to kiss her his hand went to reach for the blanket pulling it back slightly. His fingers managed to slide along the bottom of her shirt before delicately tucking under her skin. Clarke's hand reached out to grab Bellamy's stopping him from moving any further. "Stop." Her words were forceful, normally she welcomed his touch. He looked over her face, her brow was furrowed and her eyes were clenched shut like she was wanting for something.

"Hey something wrong." he felt bad asking but he was hoping her answer was a no. "Yeah I just..." she cleared her throat. "I'm still feeling really sore and even the slightest pressure hurts right now." he didn't mean to make her uncomfortable but he pulled away like she asked, leaving her on the cot looking up at him. Octavia returned with refreshments and food, She placed them in front of Clarke and Bellamy but instead Bellamy grabbed his, he looked at O remembering their earlier conversation. It was time to know what's up. "I'm actually going to go check on things at the drop ship it's been a couple of days, Clarke do you mind waiting here with Octavia." She smiled up at him as she bit into her jerky. "No all good," She seemed completely un phased unlike a minute ago. He walked out hoping that Octavia would be able to get her to open up. It wasn't like Clarke to hide things from him or pull away from him. Since they've been together their life was so full and honest. Something was up.

Bellamy was wandering around camp somewhere and that gave Octavia the chance to have a little girl time with her best friend. She missed her, and whatever was causing a rift between her an Bellamy wasn't going to cause a rift between the two of them she wouldn't let it. Clarke laid there on the cot she hated taking things easy but she was no help to anyone in the condition that she was in. Jackson had taken over the med-bay in the mean time coming to her with any questions he had about things, and most of the time she spent was with Bellamy there in the tent.

Only a day or so had passed in between her time in the cave and her time back in the camp. She knew it would take time to get back to the normal but she wasn't sure how Bellamy would take her new mood, he seemed so distant this morning. "So, how are you holding up and feeling since Lincoln healed you." "I almost feel like I would be better dead." Clarke groaned from her injuries as she moved to face her friend. "Don't say that Clarke, Lincoln says your strong in spirit, and I know you whatever is bothering you, you can share it with me. I'm here for you". Octavia placed her hand over Clarkes, would she be able to find out what was on her friends mind? Clarke pulled her hand free of Octavia's, she wasn't ready to discuss anything yet. "I'm fine O, I just need some time." Octavia stood up pacing in circles around the tent, she didn't mean to push but

Clarke was hiding something and the sooner she got it out the better. "Lincoln says.." "Oh who cares what Lincoln thinks, that man is like a damn fortune cookie always talking in these mixed messages. What is her even doing here still, doesn't he have his own people to go torment." She didn't mean to sound annoyed as it came out to Octavia, she just wanted to stop hearing about this Lincoln. "He's here because I asked him to Clarke, he's helping out and we are learning a lot from him. Our camp could use the help in the winter season, our supplies aren't going to last forever." Clarke knew she was right, Octavia had welcomed him to stay and what he did was helpful but she wasn't letting the whole story out, Clarke smiled to herself. "And the fact that he wants to hang all over you all day has no effect on you wanting him here?" She had her. Octavia shook her head laughing her comment off.

"He is really cute." Oh Octavia, always thinking with her feelings and not her brain. First Jasper now this grounder, it would never work of course, or so Clarke thought but in the mean time she would be happy for her the same way she was for her and Bellamy. "Does he know that you like him?" "He has his suspicions I'm sure, the other day we were sparing and he knocked me on my ass, instead of helping me up he just stood there over me for a minute smiling at his accomplishment and my defeat. I swear he took longer to get up then anyone I've seen who just wanted to practice combat." Clarke remembered what it was like, the butterflies in your stomach and the fluttery feeling of looking at someone who cared about you. "Just make sure your being careful, safe you know until you know more about him." "Speaking of safe, how are you and Bellamy. I've used to spend so much time in Jasper's tent I never thought I would get an ounce of rest with you two going at it like wild dogs."

She laughed, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. He memories were so fresh and the wounds they caused her were hard to admit to herself let alone Bellamy. "It's been pretty quiet, We slept in the same bed last night but I had trouble sleeping and I ended up pushing him away from the bed last night. I don't want to push him away O but..." Images of Finn over her flashed through her brain. She could feel the pressure of his fingers digging in to her as he held her down. "Clarke, you need to talk about it, I know your hiding something." tears dripped from her eyes, wiping them away as soon as they began. The girls were caught off guard when Lincoln moved into the tent. "Octavia, I need a minute alone with Clarke to do another healing."

Clarke understood where Octavia was coming from but nodded that it was ok to head out before Lincoln could start his chanting. Octavia left the tent knowing she would be headed to find her brother with no news to share. As Lincoln sat by her side she moved to hold out her wrist and tilted her head so he would have acess to her wounds. "This is not that kind of healing Clarke." He held out a green vile. The one he usually carried was red. "I don't understand." she didn't, it was the same ever time he came around yesterday and this time it should have been no difference. "My people speak of an inner demon that can corrupt the soul. It comes from dishonesty. To harbor that dishonesty allows the demon to spread, moving you away from those you rust and love. This vile. It contains fluids from plants that shake the demon, allowing you to share the truth. I will give this to you as the last part of your healing and you can share to whomever you choose the things that you harbor in your soul."

Clarke gasped, no, she wasn't going to finish the ritual. She would in her own time, or maybe she wouldn't but there was no one that would make her do it. "I'm sorry I appreciate the things you've done but you cannot make me do this." he looked at her sighing from frustration. "Clarke this is the last part of it, free your soul or be sick forever." Clarke shook her head back and forth. She turned away from Lincoln. He received the message but instead of leaving he picked up the cup of water that sat by her bead and poured the liquid quietly inside. "Should I ask Octavia to return." Clarke still had her attention away from him. She wanted to be alone and Lincoln accepted that he left placing the tin cup by her bedside. She managed to nod off as Lincoln left her alone, Bellamy would soon be back and she wanted to get some rest without having to worry about anyone but herself. When she woke up the tent was dark, she must have been asleep for hours. Bellamy's clothes were laying on the floor and Clarke assumed he came in to change by nightfall before heading back out to finish whatever he had to do in the camp.

She reached over for her cup and took a sip, the water tasted stale and old but she finished her drink and laid back on her cot. Bellamy walked into her tent, she could smell him from the short distance that remained between them, he gently kissed her on the forehead moving her hair out of place before sitting on the stool beside her. "Hey baby, how are you doing. I came back earlier but you were asleep so I figured I would let you catch some rest." He fidgeted scratching the back of his neck and eyeing her waiting for her to respond. "I'm fine just a little thirsty." He reached down grabbing her cup before pouring in some fresh water from his canteen. Handing it over to her she grabbed it letting her fingers touch his as they curled around the cup. Bellamy pulled away, distant he was very distant.

"Bellamy I." Clarke trailed off her train of thought she wanted to tell him how much she appreciated him looking after her. Images from the clave flooded her mind and she felt a pain in her head as if they were being forced out. "Ahh" she held her head and Bellamy in surprise rushed to her side to see what was going on. "Should I call for the dr?" the images surged her mind. "No I just need." She tossed her head side to side, she couldn't escape what was happening. "Clarke talk to me, please I can't help you if you don't tell me what your feeling." Clarke's body was fighting her mind hard. She screamed out several times before she opened her eyes streams of tears as she looked over at Bellamy.

Clarke and Lincoln rushed to the tent standing at it's opening while looking over Clarke, they had heard her screams and decided to stop what they were doing to come help. "What's going on, what's happening to her?" Octavia looked over at Bellamy who knew nothing more than she did, "She told me not to call Jackson." Lincoln reached out steadying Octavia by his side. "She needs to heal." They waited and watched as Clarkes body continued to fight, the pain she was in while she fought her own memories poured out of her as much as the tears streaming down. "Bellamy, Clarke felt herself growing tired, Bellamy I." he was right by her side. "Tell me Clarke tell me what I need to do." she looked over at him hoping he wasn't too crushed by the words that she was about to tell him. She took his hand releasing it from her head. "When I was taken." her voice started to choke, taking a deep breathe she continued.

"Finn when he held me in the cave he wanted me to come back to camp with him, return and tell you I belonged to him. But I refused. At first he just bought his time with me. Until I must have managed to doze off, I don't know if it was the rations he gave me that knocked me out or my exhaustion from being dragged into that place." Clarke had his attention. His reaction had grown stiff and his lips were pressed tightly together. "When I awoke he, gave me the option once more, and I still refused. He began to force himself on me. Kissing me and touching me. I knew the only way I might be able to fight him off was to play him. I got him to release me from my leg restraints but that's all he would do. I had to kiss him, his neck. And he began touching me. Talking to me as if I had agreed and gone along with his plan. Just before he could go far enough I knocked him away." Bellamy had turned his head away from her, his jaw was locked shut and she could see his fist tighten in his lap. Please don't hate me she thought. "By the time he caught up to me he sat on top of me touching me and feeling me up. I yelled and screamed pleading with him to stop but he had removed some of my clothes, ripping them. Before I knew it he was knocked off of me and everything went fuzzy from there. I don't know how far he really managed to get but I do remember Lincoln rescuing me." Clarke looked over at him. Octavia was crying beside him looking at her with such hurt for her friend. "I didn't want to tell you because I was scared what you would think of me, of another man touching me. I was scared. That's why I screamed last night, that's what my dreams are about and when you touch me. I cant help but close my eyes and think of him."

That's it her soul was free she had confessed everything to herself and Bellamy. She felt relieved. Like the weight was no longer sitting on her chest and as if she could finally take a breathe. Bellamy didn't say anything he was knocking his closed fist over his knee before be got up and left the tent. She cried out for him but he didn't turn around. She poured herself out to him. Her darkest fears and he left her. She curled up to her side and cried. Octavia broke out of the tent sprinting towards Bellamy. "What the hell is wrong with you, Clarke just shared what happened to her and she's so brave to do so and you just what walk away? Does it make you love her less, what kind of man does that make you?" She reached out grabbing his arm, Bellamy spun around. "Not love her, why would you ever think I'm capable of being that kind of monster?" "Because right now your girlfriend is curled up crying her heart out from the broken one you just caused. You left her Bell, LEFT!"

Octavia was enraged with him. "How could she ever look at me, How could I ever rescue her from her nightmares after what she went through. How can I save her from that. I love her more than anything O, but what am I going to do?" He dropped to the ground. Octavia kneeled down by her brother. "When I was in the floor, hiding from the people on the ARK I felt like I was never going to know what life was like. That I'd have to hide away forever but that night at the dance, when you helped me go out. I was free. Clarke is free now. She isn't going to forget that hole that she was cowering inside her, the feelings she has but now that she doesn't have to go back there she needs you to keep her out for good." He looked up at his sister. "She needs you to show her, she never has to go back to those memories that day, because she is safe, with you."

Octavia was right. Bellamy had been such as ass. He picked himself up hugging his sister before heading back for the tent. Hopefully his princess could forgive him.

I hope that you enjoyed this story. It did contain a lot of events. I want to let everyone know as a writer that sometimes we read things about relationships or people that can be really hard to get through. Abuse whether physical or emotional is never ok. If you are in a relationship or know someone in that situation please reach out to them and tell them they are not alone. There is more to come as Bellamy and Clarke next chapter amend their relationship and a surprise is in the making in the next two chapters as we wrap this story up. A small surprise that packs a big punch for not only Bellamy and Clarke but the 100 as well. Stay tuned and I really hope you enjoyed it. BE KIND


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Bellamy returned to the tent, Lincoln was waiting inside. Clarke was turned away from him curled up on her cot and crying softly to herself. Lincoln didn't bother exchanging words with him, there was nothing to say. He moved out of the tent giving the two of them some space. When Bellamy arrived at the edge of the cot he scooped Clarke up in his arms, placing her in his lap. She didn't fight him off or resist, and he was careful to make sure he wasn't pressing on her wounds. She tucked her head into the side of his arm, her face still wet from her tears. "Princess" he pleaded with her. "Look at me please." She didn't move an inch and he decided to speak anyway. "I've been so wrong, I know you've been through more than I could ever imagine and I don't hate you or am mad at you for any of it. Nothing is your fault, I just want so badly to protect you. Coming down here to earth was supposed to be an escape for all of us, it set us free." Clarkes head turned a slight bit allowing him to see her eyes. "There is so much down here that we have to be careful of though and all along we were thinking it was grounders, when really it was in our own camp. I wanted to protect you from him and I failed. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm hoping you'll still have me. I've been an ass, I've been so many things. Clarke you make me weak, I am vulnerable around you but instead of becoming stronger apart when I'm thinking of you when I'm fighting for you then I feel at my strongest. Please princess if you'll give me another chance I'll give you the time you need, I'll give you anything."

Clarke placed her hand on his face pulling it down to look at her. "I don't need anything, I just need you. Will you just hold me and give me some time. I'll let you know when I'm ready again." It was the sweetest words he ever heard, she was such a forgiving soul and that is a quality he cherished about her. They laid there holding each other, Bellamy placing soft kisses on her cheek and forehead. There was no pushing for more and no need for anything more than the love they held in that moment  
together.

The winter on the ground was getting worse, about a month had passed and the camp was covered in snow. The blizzards were intense with ridged cold and wet with heavy snow. They barely had time to get out to look for supplies even with the tips that Lincoln shared with them. Thank god they had enough materials to last them maybe 2 more months but then they would need to send out a party for supplies. The members of the camp were working efficiently together to build barriers around their tents with the lumber they collected before the season. This kept the wind out while they slept and the snow from blowing in to their quarters. Bellamy and Clarke had been working through things. They slept together every night, curled up and close. Clarke's nightmares started to dissipate after a while and even though she still felt sickened every time Finn crossed her mind Lincoln was right, opening up to Bellamy really cleared her soul of the pain she was harboring. They hadn't progressed any further in their relationship and Clarke would often see Bellamy eyeing her across the camp. As she bent over, or collected things his eyes would fall on to her.

When she looked over at him he would break his stare and continue on doing what he did best, leading the others in every day tasks. Raven was settling in well, she even seemed a little more friendly toward the group finally accepting everything that happened. Raven, Monty, and Jasper had been working hard on communications systems to contact the rest of the members on the ARK. With the winter storms it would be hard to receive anything but static anyway. The bon fire in the middle of the camp burned high that night. It helped to push the cold around and warm everyone who sat close enough to it. They hadn't all gotten together in some time but tonight Monty brewed a special mix made from the berries Lincoln had brought him. They were red and resembled a familiar dried winter fruit that they ate on the ARK. While everyone drank by the fire Clarke was sitting in Bellamy's lap clinging to him and using him to keep her warm. "Just let me know if I'm stealing too much of your heat." Clarke didn't want him to be too cold. "I would never complain having you sit here in my arms princess." The fire crackled and the couple couldn't help but notice across the way Octavia propping herself up into  
Lincoln's lap. "That's a new development, and I'm not sure how I feel about that." Bellamy's husky tone indicating he was starting to become protective over his sister. "That is not a new development, I am sorry to say but this has been going on for a while." Clarke laughed, sometimes Bellamy was so clueless. "Should I say something, I mean Lincoln has been helpful but he's still not one of us." "We have a right to trust him" Clarke added. "He has done a lot, for all of us. Let Octavia have this one Bell she deserves to be happy." She leaned over touching her nose to his, "As happy as we are." Meeting her lips with Bellamy soft and tender Clarke could feel the drink settling on her nerves, pushing her behavior making it more risky with every sip. She took another swing from her cup as she pulled away from Bellamy's lips.

Bellamy was drinking at the same pace as Clarke, they both had managed to drink down 3 to four small cups which would probably  
equal about 7 shots for both of them. Clarke felt all warm in Bellamy's lap. She no longer need the fire or his heat but the power that the drink had given her made her blood feel like it was on fire, she might even be sweating. She was still sitting in Bellamy's lap before she placed her hand over his upper thigh, without knowing she started rubbing her hand back and forth. She didn't think much of it but Bellamy who was tipsy but less intoxicated then her noticed the small gesture. Bellamy cleared his throat as he gripped Clarke around her waist. He was looking out at the other members of the camp, trying to clear his mind of any upcoming thoughts. He felt Clarkes soft hand rubbing over his thigh where she rubbed in wards he could feel himself growing uncomfortable. Not for himself but he knew sooner or later his pants were fitting a little tighter in his crotch region than they were normally. He moved his glances over Clarkes shirt that rested against him. She was wearing a thermal with the first couple buttons opened up. The rest of the buttons were straining around the tight fit of her chest. The material below it clung to her curves. The back of the shirt was riding up ever so slightly showing her back, there was space between her pants and shirt that allowed a small amount of skin. Bellamy once again looking around tried to push the thoughts from his mind. He wasn't going to push her, he told her if she needed time he would give it to her and she hadn't shown him she was ready just yet, not to be intimate with him. He moved to stand Clarke up, "I am feeling really tired and I don't think this drink is helping that any. I'm headed to bed princess."

He didn't expect her to say anything but instead moved so he could walk alone back to the tent he needed to clear his mind. "I'll come with you my stomachs a little wishy washy and I'm feeling a little sleepy too." Bellamy wasn't going to tell her not to follow him but he thought over their living situation estimating whether or not he should sleep on the floor tonight. They walked back holding one another's hands and Clarke stumbled a little over her own feet along the way, giggling at her clumsiness. Bellamy reached out around her hips steading her. "Woah there, you ok princess, a little too much to drink." she turned to him with a wide grin. "I think just enough." She was in such a good happy mood, something that Bellamy hadn't seen in a long time. They were doing better but it had been a while since he had seen Clarke openly laughing and having a good time. When they entered the tent Bellamy felt Clarkes hand release from his. She separated herself from him by a couple feet looking for clothes to dress in before bed. She bent down by the cot exposing more of the skin on her back then he had seen all night. The top of her underwear peeking out below the line of her jeans. Good god Bellamy thought to himself, it was hard to keep his thoughts to himself let alone his hands.

Clarke's POV

By the time they started walking back to the tent Clarke was feeling warm inside. They were sitting by the fire before, sipping on their drinks but now she had just enough to not be completely drunk but to make her think everything was a little more funny than usual. She was holding Bellamy's hand stumbling over nothing as she walked, he reached out catching her every time she did. Clarke was thinking back to the fire where she rubbed her hand on Bellamy's thigh. At first she meant it as a comfort, and she figured there would be no harm in touching him there. As the time passed she could feel he was growing hard below her. Bellamy tried to adjust and clear his throat as he did in an attempt to distract her before moving her away and suggesting he head to bed. She didn't know if it was the liquid courage that she had or the need over the time that passed where they hadn't been intimate but Clarke could feel her longing for him grow. She could picture Bellamy out of his shirt, as he did every night. relaxed as she laid on his chest or against him. Every muscle flared as he tucked his arms around her holding her tight. She would place her hands over his abs feeling his hard core next to her, he was very sexy. She had remember though, she asked him for time, he had given her it. Keeping his distance, keeping his looks to himself. Never touching her in the close way he had before as he tried to be respectful.

Clarke shuddered, how she wanted that touch now. While she broke away letting Bellamy's hand fall to his side she looked over the floor trying to find the shirt she had worn to bed the night before. She could notice as Bellamy was pulling blankets setting up on the floor. She didn't want him to sleep away from her, maybe she was pushing him away or maybe he was clawing himself inside like she was trying not to give into his feelings for her. There was only one way to find out. Clarke bent over just enough to peek behind her Bellamy was eyeing her from the corner of her eye. There was the truth he wanted her but he wouldn't act on it, to give her what she had asked for, space. It left the next decision she would make a little easier due to the alcohol in her system, she was never this forward. She stripped off her top and pants leaving her bra and cheekies on. Her back was Facing Bellamy and she could just slightly look over her shoulder to notice he had already taken off his shirt and was pulling his pants from his leg. Clarke turned around laying across the bed in front of him. Her legs hanging over just slightly, she crossed them propping herself up on her elbows. Would he notice, waiting a couple seconds Bellamy was still turned away from her. She would have to push a little further. "Bellamy?" she called out to him. He turned his body as he laid out the last top blanket on the floor below his feet. He looked over at her his jaw dropping just slightly to his mouth opened letting out a small breathe. She had his attention now. "I think I might be a lot colder without you, why don't you come over and warm me up." She met his glance pulling her lip under from her top teeth.

Bellamy swallowed, looking nervous. That was a first. He moved over to where she was relaxed, he leaned over Clarke placing his knees just on the edge of either side of her knees that hung over the bed. his Hands pressed into the cot around her head as she lowered herself down. "Are you sure about this I don't want to make you feel." Clarke reached out grabbing Bellamy's neck and pulling him down his lips on hers in a fierce heated kiss. The temptation to do more in that moment was a little hard to bare. She held herself back slightly as he pulled himself up. "Message received," he smirked before sitting up pulling Clarke with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist pressing up against him. A slight groan as he kissed her hard his hands gripping underneath her bum. Bellamy had removed his lips to place kissing against her jaw line moving down to her neck. He sucked and nipped on the skin, she could feel how rough he was being. She couldn't connect any dots to any past events or memories, she just wanted to be in this moment with him. Feeling him and wanting him. Their time apart had been harder than she expected, and there was no one who could compare to his touch she realized. The way he made her skin crawl as he kissed her, and the feel of him pressing into her center only made her want to moan his name while she pressed back into him.

He lowered his body over on the bed, sitting Clarke in his lap as she straddled him. He had unclasped her bra and threw it off her body onto the floor, he was moving his hands down sliding along her skin and slipping from the back of her underwear to the front. His fingers dipping into her sliding along her slit. She wanted him, she was ready. She didn't have to tell Bellamy, by the time he moved his finger in and out he growled at her readiness. He lifted her up slightly removing her last piece of clothing. She reached her hands down rubbing along his member before gripping his waist band and pulling them around his legs down to his ankles. No barrier, nothing was going to get in between them now. Bellamy raised her up sliding her down on top of him. "Oh," she screamed, like she thought it had been a while and he had never felt so good. He placed his hand along her lower back moving his hips forward gliding her along to his rhythm. She met each pump with her own, as she slammed her lips over his catching a breath in-between. It was hot fast and rough, like it never was before. They had love, this was need. She could feel the pressure building inside, her walls pulsing around him, "Bellamy I'm ready." He gripped her body now moving her up and down on top of him ready to pick up the pace and ensure she was left pleased in her release. "Let go for me princess." She fell around him. Her whole body vibrating with the pleasure of him inside her. Bellamy followed after words and she fell back on top of him as he laid his body back on the cot. Their bodies not even bothering to separate as he reached over slightly just pulling a blanket to slightly rest against her body. "That was amazing". Bellamy was huffing but she could make out his feelings. She was thinking the same thing. The most passionate the most intense that their sex life had ever been in their new beginning. She had never wanted him this much. She moved to his lips pressing a gentle kiss on them before looking into his eyes, "That was just the start." It would be a long night indeed.

Bellamy's POV

Bellamy was sore for the first time in a while. As he rested on the cot he could feel his body, his muscles were sore from all their activity. First on the cot, she sat in his lap. Then on the floor moving on top of her, holding her leg up by his head. Next, Clarke pleasured him before riding on top of him once more. Over and over again releasing her pleasure and his. They hadn't been this together in some time and they were going to make up for it. Bellamy looked down as Clarke laid sleeping over his chest, they were both laying naked. The clothes would have to wait, they weren't going to be doing any more moving for tonight. It felt like the last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. She trusted him enough to let herself be vulnerable and talk with him. Share her feelings and all this time that passed she had released a side tonight that he would never forget. A wild side of her that he enjoyed very much. He closed his eyes falling asleep feeling very happy that they were in the place he hoped over the past month they would be.

Clarke was working with Bellamy around camp. They had a long couple of night that preceded bon fires and strong drinks but during the day he kept her close and they were all the happier to be working together or be doing anything withing the same vicinity as each other. Clarke often smiled and would brush against him joking around while. Bellamy would share random kisses as she helped move boxes around camp with him. She had surrendered the med bay to Jackson for the day in order to stay along his side. "You two look cozy" he heard someone say as he watched Clarke move to another box. Octavia had come by to let Bellamy know that she was going to head with Lincoln later in the day to his clan. They were moving supplies around there camp and could use an extra hand. Nothing could upset Bellamy as he agreed. Clarke reached down going to pick up another box before she stumbled slightly plopping down on top of a box. "Hey princess, you ok." Bellamy had moved closer to her holding his hand behind her back in case she was feeling dizzy and might fall. "Yeah I'm doing great just a little worn down, flustered. Might be the lack of sleep I've been getting lately." She smiled over at him. "Ok you two try and keep it in your pants." Murphy called as he helped out nearby. "Can it Murph" Bellamy yelled out sternly. No one was going to correct the princess, and nothing would dent their good mood. Clarke stood up adjusting herself. They continued the work the rest of the day. At about dinner time Monty had approached Bellamy as he sat down to eat, clearly he had something he wanted to talk to him about as he waited for Bellamy to put down his food and give him his attention. "Yes, Monty?" he looked nervous. "Bellamy I have something to show you and Clarke, I need you guys to come with me." This didnt sound good. Bellamy and Clarke followed Monty to his tent where Jasper and Raven sat. There had been a scattered amount of wires and different pices of metal laying around that was peiced apart.

At the end of the tent was a large stack of boxes lit up with a small screen and what looked like the make shift radio they used to replay the cassette tapes they found. "Jasper and I" Raven clearing her throat. "Ok and raven" Monty corrected. "We found a way Bellamy, we have a way to contact the ARK. We just don't know if we're ready." This was a shock to Bellamy. The whole plan was to build some type of communication system to contact the ARK to let them know that the ground was safe and to find out what the next step would be in their survival. That was before they learned that the grounders weren't a threat, before they evolved as a group, and before they formed their little nation within their camp. Bellamy was concerned that once they contacted the adults, if they decided to come down. They might try and stop what they started, what they worked so hard for. Would they hold those who had been put away for major crimes accountable and find a way to punish them? Bellamy would certainly loose his place as leader. Before he had a moment longer to think it over, Clarke grabbed his hand. "We need to wait until the winter is over. There is no guarantee that the storms interference will push our signal through and without knowing, we should take the time to finish the tasks we've started this season before we make more plans." She had said it perfectly. Clarke lead Bellamy out of the tent and away from the others. she took a moment to position him in front of her before speaking. "We don't know what kind of result we are going to get, and the adults might have different plans. I think we need to come up with a new solution before we make a move to contact them."

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "You just keep surprising me princess, your so smart and beautiful I couldn't put it better myself. Plus I'm not ready to share you yet, not with anyone." Bellamy pulled her in for a hug, thinking about the one person that might want to get between them if they decided to come down. Clarkes mother didn't know anything about his feelings for her daughter and Bellamy wasn't sure how she would feel given his shady past, he had a lot to prove. Clarke pulled out of their hug leading him back to the dinner area by the center of the camp. They were moving forward, together.

Clarke's POV

As Clarke stepped out of her tent she could feel the change of the season. Another 2 months had gone by and the snow and storm's had slowed. Her and Bellamy were as close as ever and their relationship was strong. She walked out into the open noticing small colors of green that peeped out of the ground. Spring would be here soon. they would have to start a new supply run and hunt. That meant more time away from Bellamy, something she didn't look forward to. As she walked around she could feel her stomach growl, she was so hungry. Usually she could get through most of the morning on a light snack this time she needed a more heavy option. Lincoln was wandering around the same time she was heading toward the drop ship to pick up some rations as well she was thinking. As their paths crossed she looked around to notice how early it was and that most of the camp hadn't been up just yet. "Hello there stranger, and how are things going on your side of the camp." he looked at her confused, Clarke was used to his blank state. Lincoln had learned a lot from her people like they had his but the language barrier was hard to break through. "I do not understand your use of words Clarke. I have been here may times now and the word stranger means that I have been in between. I come and go." she laughed to herself. "Relax its just a saying, I'm going to have to get Octavia to push your language lessons a little more".

Lincoln was looking over her as she ripped open a second ration packet and ate it's contents. "And how do you feel lately, you have been keeping busy and I notice you and Bellamy are quite close again." Clarke smiled to herself. "Yes, we are doing wonderful. A lot better than when you met me." The memories didn't hit her as hard now, they barely hit her at all. She was safe and she felt it knowing that Bellamy was in a good place with her. Lincoln stood up clasping his talesman. She had noticed like before he was looking her over with a certain stain to his face. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. "Clarke you say you feel fine, I am happy to hear this but you have been feeling tired, yes. Maybe feeling headaches or dizziness. Have you felt sore from your work." Clarke didn't think that was any of his business. She had led a very enticing and arousing sex life with Bellamy lately and every night she felt the symptoms the morning after that he mentioned. Clarke didn't need to tell him that type of information, she would rather keep it personal. Instead she might be able to play it off. "With the change in the season and work we've been doing around here I would say I've had my hands full and maybe felt like that but nothing I can't handle." Lincoln rested a hand off his talesman and onto her shoulder. He met his eyes of concern with her gaze. "Your hips and body have begun the process. Your insides are preparing. This is why the change in how you feel has happened." Ok now she wasn't following. "Lincoln like I said the language needs a little work I can't understand you". She jumped back as Lincoln reached  
down to place an open hand on her stomach. "Clarke you are with child," The ration dropped from her hand onto the floor. "Holy shit".

Clarke pulled Lincoln across the camp into the med bay tent. It was too early for anyone to be awake so she knew they would at least have a moment alone. She turned to him flustered and frustrated. "What do you mean I'm with child, that's ridiculous, its, it's, impossible." she couldn't think clearly. Clarke needed to know how he knew this and fast before they were interrupted. "Please let me look at you lay on the table." Lincoln motioned her over to the steel table where she would be able to lay down. She rested her body onto the cold steel that was covered by a light blanket. Lincoln moved her shirt, looking at her to make sure what he was doing was ok. He placed his hands over her stomach feeling around. He moved his fingers over her pelvic bones and around the edge of her hips. "Clarke, your body's gait has expanded, we may not have the technology that you do but with your symptoms and by looking at you. With what I know you will soon be getting bigger, you are with child." Clarke wanted to feel something other than the worry that washed over her. She was young, she didn't know what she was going to do with all this information. She almost didn't believe it herself but Lincoln was comparable to a dr. on the ARK he would know better than anyone. She thought about how she was feeling the past two months. The dizziness, feeling more tired but hungry at the same time. She could see no other solution than Lincoln being right. She adjusted her shirt moving her body up into a sitting position. "How long did you say I have?" "I would say 7 months maybe less, I can't know until I can look at you further." She knew that meant he would have to do other exams. There weren't many ways of tracking a pregnancy when you lacked the proper materials and equipment. "Thank you Lincoln". He nodded his head at her helping her down from the table and accompanying her as she walked around camp. "In my village women with children are held at the highest among others. They are sacred, with my belief's I think the same of you." Clarke felt herself blush a little. She was confident in the things that she could do, her medical skills. The leadership that she brought to her people but to be treated higher than others, to hold herself on a pedestal basically just seemed silly. "If you choose to Clarke you and Bellamy will be fine parents," Oh my lord she thought, she forgot about Bellamy.

She was no longer concerned with the little one inside her but just thinking over how she was going to tell him she was pregnant was making her palms sweat. "I need you to keep this between us for now Lincoln." She stepped in front of him blocking his walking past. "Keep what to himself?" She spun around looking across at Octavia who was approaching them, she must have overheard the last bit of the conversation if she was asking. "Lincoln was telling me about how some of his people managed to move around the land, the woods and such. I just don't want people like Murphy getting that kind of information. Knowing him he'd go around looking for a fight any day." Octavia smiled buying her story. She looked over at Lincoln before leaving, making it clear without words that he had to keep her secret to himself, for now. By the time Clarke reached her tent Bellamy was just getting up. Stretching his arms wide over his head, "Good morning Princess". He had no clue how much his world would change. "Have you been up long?" swinging his legs over the side of their cot. "No I just was hungry so I sneaked to the drop ship for a light snack before the rest of the camp woke up." How could she tell him this, would he be happy? "You've been going there a lot lately." He moved over to her wrapping her in his warm embrace. "But then again I like a girl with a healthy appetite." Great, one more comment about the way she looked. She shook the thought out of her head, don't be crazy. There's enough of that to come in the 7 months that you'll be prepared to deal with then, not now. She peeled away from him backing herself up towards the entrance. "I actually have a lot to do today and I wanted to see if your up and ready to get started." The smile fell from his face, play it cool Clarke she told herself. "Um, yeah let me just get dressed and I'll meet you out there." Clarke headed out to Monty's tent finding him fiddling with things inside, he had pulled apart one of the silver boxes she had seen him working on before. A small zap sounded around his screw driver and he pulled his fingers back cooling them off by blowing on them.

"You taking it easy there or are you trying to electrocute yourself?" Monty laughed it off at her before he turned his attention back to the box. "Can I help you out with something Clarke, I'm kind of busy this morning." She didn't really care what but she did have something in mind. "Yea, I was wondering, the med bay tent is lacking a couple of instruments, and if we ever had an emergency where someone carried a parasite or had internal bleeding we have no way to see it really, could you put together something maybe by the end of the month that is similar to an x-ray without the admitting of radiation?" He looked up at her. She wasn't quite sure if she had him fooled, Monty was really smart, probably one of the smartest in the camp. "Yea, I have an extra screen laying around here and it shouldn't be too difficult to come up with something for you guys." Great, if she could use the x-ray as a make shift ultra sound machine she might be able to figure out if Lincolns suspicions were right. She left Monty to his mechanics wandering around to continue the days work. She took her tasks extra light just in case she was, she wanted to take care of the preciouses cargo inside.

Weeks had passed, Lincoln carried himself around camp catching Clarke when she was alone to ask how she was doing. She never gave him more than an ok, but she could feel how much more tired she had become lately. She was carrying a box of rations over to the drop ship when a heavy and sour feeling hit her stomach. She dropped the boxes and ran behind the nearest tent. Just having enough time to make sure she was alone she threw up that morning and that day's lunch. Ugh she felt better now that it was out, but she picked up the boxes headed to the center of the camp looking for water. She moved gathering a fresh cup so she could rinse her mouth out and take a sip to clear her throat. She could only assume it was the first bout of morning sickness. Monty called out to her from a short distance away. "Hey Clarke, I placed your machine at the top priority pile, I managed to put it together pretty fast." He followed her to the med tent trailing along Lincoln who was interested in what they were doing. Jackson was inside the tent sewing up one of the camp members knee, he fell and collided it with a rock tearing it open. Clarke glanced over looking at the wound, she held her stomach feeling a little queasy. Lincoln reached out to touch her shoulder pulling away lightly as Clarke looked at him with a sharp glare telling him to stand down and that she was fine. Monty turned on the machine, "It runs on battery back up for now. I was able to find enough to run it but  
I will eventually have to make something more permanent to run it maybe solar."

Clarke watched as the black and green fuzzy screen cleared, it was blank awaiting something to scan over. "Wanna try it out?" Monty asked he held out the make shift wand that was attached to it. "You just have to make sure you face the flat side completely over the area, or else it wont be able to cover and examine it properly. Then if I'm right and I usually am It'll look inside and the bone will appear on the screen." Clarke was grateful to Monty he had done what she asked in short time, she would finally be able to see or not see if she was really carrying a child inside her. Jackson had finished sewing up his patient and Monty was waiting there staring at her, waiting for the next instruction. She looked over at Lincoln, "Hey guys I need to talk to Lincoln alone for a minute, we can try the machine out later", switching off the machine. Monty looked disappointed but Clarke was sure he had other tasks he was working on, like the one that he was when she walked into his tent weeks ago. Jackson took his dirty scraps to be burned and the injured party followed him out. Clarke laid her body down flipping the machine to on. Lincoln followed standing beside her, "I do not understand this type of object." She looked over the machine like it was an alien.

Clarke took a tube of seaweed paste rubbing it onto her lower abdomen after pulling her shirt clear. She placed the head of the instrument face down as Monty instructed. The screen faced away from her. "Just keep your eye on the shining box let me know if you hear or see anything." Lincolns face was hard to read but his eyes brightened a min later in curiosity. He moved the machine so it was facing Clarke. On the display she noticed what looked like a round structure. Black inside, but towards the bottom was a small round moving figure. The screen was fuzzy but she could see enough. She was pregnant and that was her baby. A small light feeling filled her inside as she watched it bounce around. She was happy at the new development, and the feelings of worry or her jumbled nerves cleared. She was definitely happy. The tent flap flew open letting the light in, The screen was turned slightly but any person walking it far enough would be able to see. "What are you doing" Octavia stopped in her tracks. She looked over seeing Lincoln and Clarke watching what looked like a screen of her stomach, Clarke couldn't flip the machine around fast enough or off quick enough. "Clarke...tell me, tell me what I just saw wasn't." A big grin appeared on Octavia's face. She began jumping towards her. "Are you pregnant Clarke"? She was caught and Clarke knew once Octavia knew soon more people would know. She nodded her head as Octavia ran over to embrace her. Her shirt fell sticking to the seaweed paste she didn't have time to rub off. "Ugh your crushing me" she released her breath as Octavia backed off slightly. "Indeed Clarke is with child." Lincoln stood there, she looked at him disappointed "Blabbermouth."

She didn't expect him to know what that meant and by his lack of expression it was clear her didn't understand. Octavia  
let out a slight laugh nudging Lincoln with her elbow. "Octavia I need you to keep this to yourself for the time being." she wouldn't expect her to but she needed her to keep it quiet long enough to tell Bellamy. Octavia nodded her head in agreement. She lowered herself off the table turning off the machine, she was headed to her tent to find Bellamy, the father of her child.

Clarke is worried about what Bellamy will think but this is for sure something she feels confident in, that this child is not going anywhere. Will Bellamy agree? Stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll keep on reading as always BE KIND


	12. Chapter 12

Instead of walking around aimlessly Clarke decided to head to their tent, if Bellamy was in there that would be ideal but if not she was pushing her energy all day and she needed to take a nap. A nap in the afternoon, this was new for her but she didnt have herself to think about anymore. She moved under the canvas to find the tempt empty, she was almost relieved. Laying down on the cot she pulled the large blanket over her adjusting on her pillow before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. It was the spring time in her head, Clarke had slept well these past couple weeks and she welcomed her dreams again.

This time she was walking barefoot in the grass surrounded by flowers and the rays of sun that popped out through the forest trees. It was warm. Clarke sat down on the nearest rock with her drawing pad in her hand. She was sketching while the pad rested against her very full looking tummy. She saw herself happy, and her pregnant state seemed to comfort her. She rubbed her belly as she pulled away the charcoal from her pad. Looking down she saw a child with cheeks full and a large mop of hair filled with curls. The characteristics were similar to hers, her smile, her eyes but the cheeks and hair, and many others reminded her of Bellamy. Looking down she brushed away the loose crumbs that had fallen being careful not to smudge it. She felt a pair of hands rub into her shoulders before looking over to notice Bellamy squatting down by her side. He pulled the drawing pad into his hands and looked over the picture. He placed it down on the forest floor before rubbing his hands lightly up her belly. "Your mommy is so talented just like I know you'll be little one." Clarke smiled at his words. "Any guess about what you think it will be?" She had her own suspicions but she was sure she could guess what Bellamy wanted, as always she was hearing her opinion being verified. "I think our little man is going to be very lucky to have a mommy and daddy who takes such good care of him. You'll teach him everything you know. Medical, drawing, all those amazing skills. While I teach him to hunt and be a strong leader." she laughed her scoff surprising him. "And you think your leading skills are the only value to our son?" Bellamy reached up grabbing Clarkes head and pressing her forward so his lips could touch her own. "No i think your will do as well, I just figured he might learn the tough way of doing things first." She shoved her elbow sideways toward him as they broke away from each other.

Clarke felt a warm hand rubbing her back. She opened her eyes from her dream and looked up to find Bellamy sitting beside her. "I was worried about you, you've been asleep in here for a while. Most of us already ate and the fire is already going." She had slept through dinner, a couple hours at least. she can't believe the say had come and gone. "I was thinking I would find you in here but when i didn't I wanted to lay down to take a nap." she smiled sitting herself up. "I actually know that, I saw Octavia earlier and she mentioned you were  
looking for me." Clarke felt her heart skip a beat, Octavia? What if she let it slip that Clarke was pregnant, what if she told him? Bellamy leaned over handing her a cup, "Monty made this earlier in the week and let it sit, he says it's the strongest batch yet and he put some type of syrup he gathered from the tree groves, its actually really good." Clarke knew the coast was clear now, no way Bellamy would be handing her a drink if he knew. "I actually am feeling a little sick, probably from all those germs in the med bay and the season allergies. I'm still adjusting to the air down here." She stood up walking towards the exit, she turned holding out her hand, her stomach growling. What she had to say would have to wait, the little was hungry.

Bellamy's POV

While Clarke looked like she could use a couole more hours of sleep Bellamy decided to gently rub her back and wake her up, he didnt want her to go to bed without eating no matter how run down she looked. He placed the drink on the floor as she turned out of her sleepy haze. "I was worried about you, you've been asleep in here for a while. Most of us already ate and the fire is already going." He knew she would probably freak out over how much day time she lost but Bellamy would be there for her. He had brought her some livations from  
Monty, he knew how much she liked to relax after a long day. "I was thinking I would find you in here but when i didnt I wanted to lay down to take a nap." Clarke just continued to lay there smiling, Bellamy was thinking he might want to join her, lay down and warm up but Clarke motioned otherwise looking like she was making no room for him in their bed. I actually know that, I saw Octavia earlier and she mentioned you were looking for me." He saw Clarke jump, that was odd she normally wasent so touchy about her business let alone  
Bellamy just mentioning that he was looking for her.

He was always concerned where she was but this just made it seem like she needed to relax a little more than usual, she would tell him what was bothering her when the time was right. He leaned over handing her the cup off the ground. "Monty made this earlier in the week and let it sit, he says it's the strongest batch yet and he put some type of syrup he gathered from the tree groves, its actually really good." She pushed the cup over slightly before getting up and walking toward the tent exit. She mumbled on about something having to do with not feeling good, but Bellamy knew better than that. Clarke was hiding something. When he had been looking for Clarke earlier someone before said she was in the med bay tent with Lincoln, why would she hide that. When he saw Octavia she failed to mention that same information. Lincoln and he had become quite close over the past weeks, Clarke was often going over medicine and medical methods with him and he had shared a lot of knowledge with her. Maybe Clarke was exploring her options. Bellamy tried to kick the thought from his mind, he was just being stupid and jealous. He shook it off following Clarke outside and off to get something to eat.

That entire night he stuck by Clarke making sure he kept a close eye for any other signs indicating that she was looking for more than just a relationship between her and Lincoln. He had downed about 5 drinks on an almost empty stomach thinking of how little he had to wat today. He wasn't hungry he just wanted to keep himself distant but close enough and let the liquid libation do it's job to relax him.  
Instead he thought that it did the opposite. Clarke placed her hand on his lap before getting up to go get more meat from the fire. The weather storms had passed over these couple weeks and the team went out for the first time today for a fresh kill. They had succeeded bringing back 4 fat beavers. Lincoln walked toward Clarke as she picked up a stick from the fire lightly touching the meat to make sure she wouldn't burn herself. Lincoln spoke a few words before placing his hand on her back and moving it down slightly right about her bottom. That was quite enough he thought.

Bellamy sprang up for his seat headed in their direction. "Hey, grounder!" This was the first time in a while Bellamy called him out like a stranger, but he couldn't help it with the drinking and his adrenaline pumping he was heated. "Get your hands off my girlfriend." Clarke looked at him in shock pushing her hand out to stop him from getting closer to Lincoln. "Bellamy what the hell is going on?" Bellamy looked at her redirecting his anger. "You tell me, when I was looking for you earlier someone mentioned they saw you two together in the med bay tent and you asked to be alone,then now you guys are looking pretty close. I see how you are all around the camp." Looking back at Lincoln and taking a step forward he could feel Clarkes hand push back more against his chest motioning for him to stop. "She's mine you understand, Mine and no-one else's." Clarke removed her hand and pounded it on his chest. "Your being a real ass Bellamy." She moved in between them heading back in the direction of their tent and that left Bellamy standing nose to nose with Lincoln. Before things could get worse Octavia sprang up next to him, she had obviously heard their spat and wanted to intervene before he really started something. Lincoln didn't say anything, he didn't confirm or deny anything Bellamy said. He just stared down at him waiting for his challenge. "Ok Bellamy I think you've had enough to drink." Octavia reached for his cup and he pulled it away before she could grasp it. "And I think someone's overstayed his welcome." Bellamy meant what he said in that moment. His brain telling him to stop but his emotions pushed him to say anything more to make Lincoln run. "Bellamy! What is this really about."

Octavia looked for a second over at Lincoln and he retreated back, he placed himself on a long a couple feet from where they were standing, glancing over at them as they spoke. "Octavia you know he's been running around camp getting close with Clarke, don't try and defend him now. I know you think he might have feelings for you but he's probably just trying to get in your pants and is moving closer to Clarke so he can get in hers next." He regretted the words as soon as he spoke them. Octavia was not some random slut, she was his sister. Octavia pointed her finger out poking Bellamy in the chest. "Before you go around making accusations you might want to find out what is really going on. For that you need to talk to Clarke, Lincoln's not the one holding on to secrets she is." Octavia looked like she said something she shouldn't have but he could see that she was hurt by his comment to her and she walked away from him leaving him alone before sitting next to Lincoln and placing her hand in his lap. Bellamy looked around clueless, if Clarke was hiding something why couldn't he tell her, where they really back here again? Either way he was headed to find out.

Clarke was throwing clothes around the tent from the floor into a pile in the corner. "Do you ever pick up your things" he assumed that comment was meant for him. "I" he spoke but was interrupted the minute his mouth opened. "No you don't because you only think about yourself." She continued pacing back and fourth picking up clothes and throwing them, picking up clothes and throwing them. "I only think about myself" he pointed to his chest noticing Clarke not turning towards him but rather continuing her tirade. "I only think about you and keeping you safe, I'm always looking out for you, defending you. Hell I even stop what I am doing most of the day to check on you and what are you doing, your moving around camp with some guy keeping secrets. He didn't have anything to say about that maybe you can comment princess." Bellamy could feel the tension between them. She stopped what she was doing moving towards him, they were butting heads and it was only about to get worse. "I am doing the best I can Bellamy, Lincoln has been helping me in medical and I am sorry if I didn't keep you in the loop. Maybe I just wanted you to mind your own business." His own business, everything they did was  
about each other or the camp there was no solitary mindset and there was no room to think that way. "When you do something that you hide from everyone else you know there is going to be come type of repercussion for your actions." he thought he had her there. she was always trying to lecture him about rational thinking and doing the right thing. "You want to talk about repercussions, look at yourself Bellamy your drunk and going crazy, pointing fingers and yelling around at people." "I'm not yelling at people just YOU!" He raised his voice even higher, feeling frustrated wishing he could just go out and blow off his anger.

"Well you know what if you can't stand to be around me why don't you sleep somewhere else tonight, feel free to look for another body to keep you warm I know that's what your good at." he new now the only point of the fight was to say the meanest thing to try and hurt one another. Something he wasn't proud of but if that's the way she was going he wasn't going to just stop. "I have never treated you like that or slept with anyone else while we were together I wish I could say the same for you. Maybe you need a cave to go run off to in order to have some fun." That was it he crossed the line the second the words came out. Bringing up Finn was wrong, and he knew that. He never meant to go there he was just so angry at Clarke. She looked at him as her face got puffy and her eyes glistened. A small tear pushed down her cheek. "How dare you." She moved closer and slapped Bellamy across the face. He walked out of the tent leaving Clarke huffing and puffing. He could hear her crying to herself but he wasn't the right person to comfort her not right now when he had just hurt her so bad. He walked towards the med bay tent. It would most likely be empty and while not ideal he would sleep there for the night. Bellamy hoisted himself up and laid down on the table.

While he was just about to close his eyes he heard foot steps. Lincoln had walked in keeping his distance. He did not need to be around him right now, he almost wasn't mad at him but rather his presence made him hate himself more for starting the fight in the first place. "Just go" he said. Waving his hand off motioning him as polite as he could to leave. "Bellamy I am sorry your mate is mad with you." Bellamy wasn't even listening he stayed staring up at the tent ceiling. "Maybe it is because..." Lincoln paused for a moment. "Because she is not hiding a secret from you but rather scared because her secret involves you." He sat up gripping the table. "What are you talking about?" Lincoln sighed he was trying not to speak but the concern and worry in his face forced him to say what was harboring on his mind. "In my village we do not keep secrets from each other. In my village we do not keep secrets from fathers." Bellamy didn't know what Lincoln was talking about. He looked at him with anger and confusion before his face lightened. Remembering Lincoln was a medicine man, and he knew ways to help those with ailments and other injuries. He had been around Clarke not to learn things from her, but to help her. Help her because she was pregnant.

Bellamy sprinted up from the tabel he was running to find Clarke, he knew she would be mad with him but with what Lincoln had just shared with him there was no way he was going to keep his distance. First thing would be to apologize, next it would be to find out what the hell was going on and if what he said was true. He reached their tent Clarke was laying on their cot, silently crying to herself. Good she was still up he was worried this would wait until tomorrow. He slowly moved towards her pressing his hand lightly on her arm as she faced away from him. He felt her pull away. "Princess, I am so sorry". She didnt acknowledge him. "I messed up I was mad, and drunk. I've been saying things that I meant to hurt you because you wanted to hurt me. I thought you were hiding and sneaking around with him. I was just stupid ok stupid!" He became frustrated thinking about the way he treated Clarke. He ran his hand through his curls. Clarke still wouldn't talk to him. He took a deep breathe. he had to find the right words, only then would she listen.

"Clarke I would never doubt that you really would pick some other man over me. I love you princess, and what I said was wrong. If you never forgive me I understand but I will go around watching you in camp, trying to make up for my words and actions every day until you do. You mean the world to me." There was a slight second before turning towards him. He cupped her cheek before whipping away the tears. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled away he couldn't help but look over her. As his eyes ran over her body he could see the change. Her curves and figure were still the same with just a slight bump in her tummy region. It was barely noticeable, by anyone but him. He knew her body and he knew what Lincoln had said was true. Either he could call her out on it or wait until she was ready to tell him herself. He decided to wait while she sat up hugging him and placing her head on his shoulder. They laid back down together holding each other and for the first time Bellamy held onto the thought that he would be here for her forever for the both of them.

Clarke was walking around camp. It had been a couple days since her fight with Bellamy. Even though she was hurt by his words he had forgiven him. She knew Bellamy would never intentionally hurt her and she pushed aside any feelings of resentment. She had to relax, the stress wasn't good for her or the baby so she would take the fight as a light argument and put it behind them. It didn't take long before Octavia joined her in her walk asking whether or not she had shared the news with Bellamy yet. Clarke shook her head. "I have been meaning to but after our fight it's just been so nice. We've been close these past couple days and he has been so sweet." Octavia turned her in her direction. Clarke you need to say something, pretty soon you aren't going to be able to hide your secret any more and people have been seeing you get sick lately. This seasonal allergy excuse can only go far. I mean the other day Harper came to me and asked if there was a parasite going around. She almost refused to eat anything because she was worried she would catch it." Clarke laughed to herself it wasn't funny but to think that people were being so paranoid over her sickness lately made her laugh. What would they think of next? "Ok I know I'm going to tell him I just have to find the right way the right time." "We'll I think the right time is now Clarke, as for the right way there's not much you can do. It's not like we have balloons laying around or confetti or anything."

Clarke sparked an idea in her head. A big gesture that was her way to tell Bellamy he was going to be a dad. She headed to find Lincoln. It wasn't long before she found him with some others hauling in buckets of fresh water from their hike, they were gathering resources. "Lincoln I have a question for you?" He looked nervous. "Are you feeling ok, is the baby" she looked around seeing if anyone would hear him before giving him a stare. "No, now shh. I wanted to ask you if your people know of a hot spring not far from here. It is by the lake just a couple miles before it." Lincoln answered her right away. "We know of this yes but my people do not come in far range of your camp anymore since we have shared our resources and have made treaty for peace. They are miles from where it exists." Clarke was very happy to hear that. "Now is there any way that the spring might affect the baby or myself?" "Hot spring is good at this point for stomach problems and if you are achy but if you stay in it for too long, it can cause complication." She was so excited that Lincoln confirmed what she knew already. ""I need you and Octavia to take point on look out for tonight. Bellamy and I will not be in camp at dark. We will be back shortly after but I need some alone time with him, to tell him." Lincoln had a guilty look on his face. Clarke had run off before  
he had gotten the chance to mention he had already told Bellamy he would be a father. As Bellamy picked up a rifle, clearing it of it's bullets and checking the area where they would load Clarke arrived by his side. He held his hand out at the others helping him worried that it might go off in their hands. "Hey princess what a surprise this is I didn't expect to."

Clarke threw her body forward kissing his lips. They had always been close in their time alone but public displays of affection other than holding hands was new for him. He smiled as she pulled away his face feeling a little flushed at others watched them. She leaned over towards his ear whispering something. "Tonight I need you and I to take a little walk. There's this spot in the forest I've been meaning to take you to and I don't want to ruin the surprise." Bellamy was feeling excited. "I've already arranged for Octavia and Lincoln to watch the camp." He couldn't think of anyone better, Clarke had made these decisions all on her own. She was going to be a great mom. He kept the thought to himself as Clarke skipped away from him. They were both looking forward to tonight and with his princess being happy he was in a very good mood.

Exciting things are coming for the couple. changes and intimate moments in the next couple chapters as Bellamy and Clarke get into their roles from kids to adults to parents. Only a few chapters left! I hope you enjoy where the story is going and are enjoying it so far, keep turned in and I hope you keep reading. As always BE KIND


	13. Chapter 13

They passed through branches and leaves that laid on the ground a slight chill in the air as the last couple weeks of winter hung over them. As they trecked forward Clarke caught her foot on something stumblirightng in front of him. Bellamy caught her by the waist before she could fall onto the ground. "Woah there Princess I think we've gone far enough as scenic as this walk has been why dont you tell me what we are doing out here." Clarke looked behind her steading herself on her feet and ignoring his question. "It's just a couple steps ahead dont worry." Bellamy was worried though, as much as she had planned it with leaving Octavia and Lincoln in charge they were headed towards the lake which was skirted on the outside of their map. Territory that Bellamy thought might become unsafe very soon. He stayed quiet trailing behind her. When she finally stopped she dropped her back pack onto the ground stepping to the side Clarke reached out for Bellamy's hand. The air was chilly but a sent of almost salted air hit him. He grabbed Clarkes hand and moved in for a better view. There in the ground was a hole filled with what looked like steaming water. "The minerals in the ground enrich the water, making it almost medicinal. Kind of like an epsilon bath. It runs it's heat source from the core of the earth making it a hot spring." Clarke dropped him hand unbuttoning her shirt and slipping off her shoes. "Wait what are you doing Princess?" Bellamy watched Clarke strip down to her bra  
and underwear. "It's ok it's perfectly safe." that didnt convince him of his feelings otherwise. "But what about parasites, insects or creatures. We thought that the lake was safe too until Octavia was attacked remember?"

She laughed slipping her self in gently lowering her body down and covering allowing the spring to engulf her. "The hot water is too much for any insects, now get in before I change my mind and you kill the mood." Bellamy just smirked at her, He stripped off his clothes tucking them in a tight pile onto of his shoes before sliding in, wearing nothing but his underwear. They sat inches apart before Clarke moved across to Bellamy. He could feel her knees around him as she sat over his lap straddling him. She placed herself down and he could feel the space between them close. She lowered herself pressing into him and wrapping her arms onto the tops of his shoulders. She leaned down her face to kiss his lips. Trailing kisses down along his neck and lightly gripping his shoulders. Clarke halted her seduction sitting up so that their eyes could meet. Looking down at him he couldn't imagine what in this moment could go wrong. "Bellamy" she waited for him to answer. He rubbed his arms over her shoulders and down her back "Everything ok". "Everything's perfect I just can't believe that we are here in this moment just you and I." Bellamy thought to himself, thinking if Clarke knew what he did it would actually be the three of them together in that moment. "It's all going to change isn't it?" She looked him over her face holding a worried expression. "Nothing's going to change we are going to be alright."

Clarke only squeezed his arms tighter almost tensing up her body as she steadied her position on top of him. "Spring is coming, new changes, new obstacles, new..." it was on her mind. Come on baby just share it with me he thought. "You love me right?" He looked at Clarke in surprise, "Of course I do". He raised his hands up to cup her cheeks and he pressed her forehead to his. "Enough to love a separate part of me, of us." Bellamy pulled away. Clarke lowered her hands from Bellamy onto her stomach. "Bell I'm, I'm pregnant. Your the father." Bellamy couldn't contain his excitement any more he pulled Clarke into him with a hard kiss, over and over as she pulled away slightly he pushed for one more kiss. By the time he was done Clarke's face was glowing with happiness. "So that means your happy?" "Happy, I am beyond happy. I went from coming down to earth alone, nothing but my sister and me. We were practically orphans and then I was the luckiest man in the world to be able to call you mine, once you admitted it out loud at least." He chuckled to himself before starting again. "Now your telling me I am going to have a son, our own little family." Clarke looked at him "Wait a son, I didn't say anything about the gender." "Call it a man's intuition baby." Clarke remembered the dream she had not that long ago, where Bellamy told her he thought it was a boy. I was exactly like it but more special that she could ever imagine because it was real. They kissed and hugged.

Their hands never leaving one another. As their movements became more forceful Bellamy felt Clarke run her hand down his abdomen. Placing it in his lap over his member. Bellamy inhaled deeply. "Clarke." Their position was already compromised as she sat on top of him but now as she felt around he was finding it hard to hold back. He moved his head on the side of hers tilting it to the side to try and contain his urge. "Bellamy I want you". She whispered over his ear. Bellamy moved his mouth over hears reaching up and squeezing her breast. She rode on top of him rubbing against his underwear before she felt him push her up a little adjusting and setting himself free. Clarke moved her hand down pulling her underwear to the side. She lowered herself on top of him and pressed down on his member  
her body swallowing him whole. "Ugh, Bellamy" he loved it when she said his name. Their body's pushed against each other they didn't waste any time. Riding him fast and hard, she met her release just before he met his. They slowed down not bothering to pull away. There was no way now that they could get themselves into trouble, if trouble was even the right word for it. Bellamy lifted Clarke off and jumped out of the spring. He tossed on his clothes making him damp and wet. He reached out his hand helping Clarke up next and holding her pants down and letting her brace herself against his shoulder as she got dressed after him. They walked back to camp hand in hand. The best moment of his life, of their life. It was just beginning.

Spring was wrapping up and Summer was in sway. Clarke moved around camp with her growing stomach below her chest. It had been about 7 months. They were creeping toward their deadline speaking every night about their concerns. Clarke was afraid about the delivery making sure that Bellamy knew of the complications. He reminded her that once he had been through it watching his mom give birth to his baby sister with nothing in the room and trying to keep her quiet. Clarke was also worried about the materials they had. She often reminded him they would need to collect and heat hot water, keep everything sanitary and clean as their baby arrived into the world. Bellamy expected all of this, like he said this was nothing new. It was his first baby but not his first experience at maternity.  
He was always hovering around Clarke making sure she was drinking enough, eating enough. Lincoln had managed to crush up certain herbs that contained necessary vitamins for Clarke to injest in her system day after day keeping her and the baby at their healthiest. He followed behind her today arguing about something she had been rambling at him. "And what do you think Bellamy we are just going to let our baby run naked through the camp, what makes you think that is even possible. I have to collect as much as I can to make baby clothes, and I need more help, more time."

She was walking at a fast pace, Bellamy thought maybe she was expecting to loose him or get him frustrated enough to place some distance between them. "We don't have that much time princess in case you don't realize you are the size of a."  
Clarke whirled around, Bellamy didn't finish his sentence, that was only going to lead him down a very long and lonely road this afternoon. "The size of a what the size of a house!" Bellamy laughed at her persistence to finish his sentence. He was going to say whale but house would be ok too. "And now your laughing at me, great I am not only fat but I'm large." She ran in the other direction again. Clarke running in the state she was in was more like a light jog as she tried not to exert herself. "Clarke will you just stop I can get Octavia and Raven to help you and we can put together a few items.

Maybe Lincoln's people might be able to help as well." She looked fiery. "I don't need help" think that is exactly what she just asked for he could see her emotions were all over the place, it was the hormones. "Bellamy please I just need you to continue working on the baby's bassinet and give me some space." Bellamy stopped for a moment before pointing his arm out in close proximity to her. "Fine but I will be right over there." He let Clarke wander around keeping her in his sight from a distance. Lincoln had shown up with Octavia and separated from her sticking by Bellamy's side. "The birth experience is upon us soon you will be a father. From a boy to a man. Are you ready." Bellamy heard him but was thinking over his words. Of course he was ready for his child to come into this world he just knew that it meant a lot more than protecting the baby and Clarke. It meant late nights, early mornings, feeding, changing, and all the in between. The thought almost brought a smile to his face. Yet it was going to be an experience he thought. He patted his hand on Lincolns leg. "Oh I have never been more ready." Lincoln seemed satisfied with his answer. Clarke called out to Bellamy "There aren't enough rags here, I need more. And could you bring me a snack." Bellamy laughed. He was definitely ready.

That night Clarke laid inside their tent another month come and gone. It was going by so fast, she wished almost she could rewind the time to the moment they were in the spring. He legs wrapped around his, they were not going to have as much alone time in their future once the baby would get here. Bellamy was nailing in a board on the side of the wall. After he had heard the news of the baby Bellamy started working every day with the others gathering lumber and building it around the tent structure. Almost like a make shift house. The tent roof was all that remained unfinished but they were boxed in around by the lumber with only small cracks letting air through. Lincoln had told him he knew how they could make a soultion of mud and crushed rock to put on the outside that would harded in the autumn almost like cement. Once it had the chance to set it would hold insulating the structure. Bellamy jumped down from the low height of the stool. He looked over at Clarke laying on the cot twiddling her fingers on top of her tummy. That was all his. He was proud and felt accomplished that he had the means to create this with her, the baby inside them was his making. She strutted over to her in a cocky smile. "Admiring your handy work?" She noticed he was glaring at her stomach. "Hey I cant feel proud, cause I sure as hell do looking at you. Knowing in only a short month I'll be able to hold our baby in my arms. We will get to find out what it is a boy or a girl." She stopped him right there. "Even though we do hold a certain bias."

She had come to accept that they were having a boy in the past weeks, telling Bellamy that she just had a feeling. She had never been pregnant before but by the glow she felt and the light morning sickness she was having a wonderful pregnancy. The only other time she felt that way was around Bellamy so it had to be a little boy just like his father. Bellamy danced his fingers on the top of her belly button, the peak of the belly popped under his fingers as the baby moved inside. "Oh my god he just kicked." This really was the best feeling. Bellamy kneeled beside Clarke as they held hands on her stomach cherishing their little moment. "And if I had to I would say I will never be as lucky as I am today with you, with our baby. I could never picture anything better in life than the one you have given me Clarke." Bellamy was so open and honest, kind, and his words hit her hard. Whether it was the emotions or not she felt a glisten in her eyes. She was really moved by the way he loved her. "If I had to do it all again, maybe we would have done this different, maybe we would have had more time before we reached this stage in our lives but I can tell you I would have loved you just as much, just the same. I am who I am because of you. I went from being a monster, running this camp on anger and force to running it like a well oiled machine. I can see myself now in a different light. I am a better person and I will always work on that. I am going to give you and our baby the best life, together. I just want to make it official. We have always said we belong to each other and that you were mine." Clarke looked away from her tummy as Bellamy pulled his hand to his pocket. He reached in pulling out a silver ring an etching on the band in a more grey charcoal finish and a diamond set in the middle.

"This had belonged to my mother. Octavia always had kept it close remembering her after she died but I needed it for another reason. Like I was saying before a more permanent ending for the both of us or an exciting new beginning. Please say yes and I will make you mine forever, and I will belong to you. Clarke will you marry me?" She was thrilled throwing her arms over Bellamy almost toppling over the side of her cot. Pressing her lips to his before steading herself and moving away. "Yes, of course yes. I want to be with you until the end of our days." Bellamy slid the ring onto her finger. It was tight but she wiggled and adjusted it making it comfortable. She was overwhelmed with emotion, she took a deep breath feeling over excited. Calming her body she could feel kicking from the baby and a slight pain inside. She scrunched her body over, Bellamy reaching out his hand onto her shoulder. "Hey baby are you ok? I didn't mean to get you so worked up just take a second." A wash of pain filled her abdomen area before she was able to catch her breath. Another couple minutes as Clarke calmed down before she was hit with the feeling again. She felt a warm rush of wetness between her legs her eyes opening wide she raised her head up at Bellamy grabbing and squeezing his hand. "I think my water just broke." He held an oh shit look on his face. It was time.

Things are about to wrap up for our characters but not before their life gets a little complicated. I hope you enjoyed reading this short chapter and you'll continue until the end. Enjoy! As always BE KIND


	14. Chapter 14

Bellamy carried Clarke to the med tent as soon as he managed to get her focused and concentrating on her breathing. After her water broke she assumed shit hit the fan and began freaking out. It had only been 8 months since she had gotten pregnant but it was just an estimation. It could have been sooner, with the baby on the way they would work with what ever odds were in their favors.  
Bellamy called out for Jackson, Lincoln, and Octavia as he made his way through the camp. God helping anyone who would get in his way. Lucky no one did and they made it safely. Clarke laid flat on the table at first before Octavia moved in some makeshift pillows against her back. They propped her up the way she needed to, Bellamy was holding her hand as she breathed through another on coming contraction. His face tightened as he could feel the circulation being cut off by tiny fingers. "Oh god" Clarke yelled. Jackson was attentive. "How far apart are her contractions?" Bellamy hadn't been timing them, they had just started earlier before he proposed to Clarke. It would have been a sweet moment to think back on if it weren't for the searing pain that followed. "I haven't been counting, I haven't even had a minuet to think." He responded. Clarke looked it him speaking with her eyes telling him to calm down and be patient. "I have been having cramping all day they didn't hit me hard though until about ten min ago, the first one was then and then I've had 2 more at 7 min apart." At least someone was paying attention. "All day, you've been having them all day and you didn't tell me?" Bellamy wanted to be angry but Clarke was in deep enough as it was, now would not be the right time. He had to trust her instincts on this one. "I don't think that now is the right time to play the blame game with your fiancé." Everyone stopped what they were doing except for Bellamy and Clarke, all three at once exclaimed "FIANCE?"

All excited they looked over at one another waiting for a confirmation from with of the guilty party who just spilled the beans. "We have a baby to deliver here people!" They remembered what they were doing and started again. Octavia had ran out to get a warm bucket of water and clean blankets to keep everything sterile. She handed over a ripped piece of cloth Bellamy could use to wipe Clarkes head. "Your doing great baby." Clarke gritted her pain through her teeth. "Another one! Ahh!" Jackson looked at his watch. "That's another 2 minuets off, this baby is coming fast." Time went on and Lincoln checked on Clarke's dilation. Bellamy felt a little uncomfortable with that but he was realistically the only one who had delivered a child before and they needed the baby to arrive as safe as possible. He pushed his fingers through and Clarke winced at the pain. "The baby is on its way, I can feel it's head, it's dropped down and your almost  
fully round." Clarke knew that she could correct him and say her dilation was almost complete but she wouldn't think of anything now other than concentrating on the pulsing feelings that hit her back and abdomen. She started to sway back and forth a little, Bellamy pushed against her holding her steady. "Baby you ok?" Clarke blinked a little but no response. "Baby, Clarke talk to me." Bellamy persisted again.

Jackson flashed a light in her eyes, then touching a stethoscope to her chest he could hear her breathing becoming light and wheezy. "Octavia I need you to bring over that oxygen tank fast!" Thank god some of the materials in the drop ship came in very handy, like the oxygen the adults sent down with them incase earth's air was unbreathable. He placed a mask over her face removing one of the cushions from behind her back so she was slightly more inclined down. "Just take a few breaths Clarke, if you aren't breathing your baby is going to struggle as well." Bellamy looked her over with worry placing kisses across the back of her hand. "Your doing really well baby." Clarke's eye brows furrowed indicating another wince of pain. It had been 45 minuets total that she had been in labor. Lincoln checked her, he had seen faster labors in his village but each one was different. "You are fully open Clarke, prepare to push on 3..2..1..Push!" Clarke took a deep breathe of oxygen pushing with all her might. She was starting to feel a little more awake with the O2 boost. "Again Clarke push again." Clarke could feel something, pressure lots of pressure pushing against her. Octavia moved in and out at the end of her feet, she could see blankets with lots of blood and she could feel the warm touch of the hot water wash over her legs. It was the only thing that felt good during this whole process. Lincoln looked over at Bellamy and then he turned to Clarke. "I can see it, just one more push."

Bellamy took Clarkes had he grasped it next to his lips. "Look at me baby we can do this ok. We can." Clarke nodded her head, he was right. Together they could do anything. Clarke pushed her body up screaming through her mask with one hard push. Lincoln pulled below the blanket from where she could see and she felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders as the pain decreased. Lincoln grabbed a light blanket that was set on the table beside him. He motioned over to Octavia to hand over a hot wash cloth. His hands moved but Clarke and Bellamy wouldn't see the area by her feet with her legs still propped up. "Is it" Lincoln looked up smiling at her request. "It's a boy." Clarke felt the tears well up in her eyes. Bellamy and her leaned together sighing in relief. Jackson looked over Clarke to make sure her breathing and heart beat were ok. They both turned out fine. Clarke felt slight pressure as the placenta moved to exit her body. Lincoln pulled it out setting it in a near by tub. The Placenta was sacred, all life was valued and it took a large part in the creation of their child. He offered it to Clarke to eat but she held out her hands in a big resigning no. He would take it to his village in celebration. Bellamy looked over ready to hold his child. Jackson held a pair of scissors handing them over, "Would you like to do the honors." Bellamy snipped the cord free of his new born son. Wrapping him in a blanket he handed him over to Bellamy. Usually the mother would be the first to hold  
the baby but Clarke insisted if it was a boy Bellamy would be the first this time.

He looked down at his beautiful baby who only cried for a moment as Lincoln tapped his but making him brace for air. He was freshly cleaned, a light patch of brown hair covered his head, and even lighter patches brushed over his arm. His lips were pink and plump like Clarkes and even though his eyes weren't open the shape resembled hers as well. His little finger reached out to wrap around Bellamy's one as he stroked it on his face. There was no more perfect moment than this day. Bellamy's life had been filled with perfect moments though. As he thought over the couple months he remembered kissing Clarke for the first time, the first time they made love. Brushing her hair out of her face as he told her he loved her. The time she was missing and when she returned never leaving her side. Those memories passed as new ones appeared. The hot spring, the moment he asked her to marry him, and now the first time he held his baby boy. Bellamy could feel the tears in his eyes as he looked from their baby over to his soon to be wife. "Clarke laid back smiling. Bellamy unraveled the baby pressing him down onto her naked chest. He covered the both of them but watched as he clung to Clarke. "He looks just like you" she said her voice stuttering as she held back her tears. "I was thinking the same thing but about you." Bellamy stroked his hand in her hair. His little family. Octavia came over to look at her new nephew. She hugged Bellamy at his side while Bellamy watched the two of them lay there. "Have you guys talked about names yet?" Clarke looked at Bellamy she hadn't even made it to that point.

Bellamy cleared his throat, "I don't know about you but I was actually thinking about naming him Jake after your father hun and giving him the middle name terra." Clarke smiled she had told Bellamy when they landed that terra meant earth in Latin. she was filled with content, remembering her father she looked over at her newborn. "Jake Terra Blake." The name murmured off her lips and sounded like a dream, her father would have been proud. Bellamy must have had this planned and she felt so lucky that she found someone who understood her and her life the way he did. He leaned down to kiss her leaving to tent to tell the 100 their new crew member had arrived.

The first year since their baby was born had been tough, there were alot of challenges that came with being first time parents. Like the no sleep and ways to find enough nutrition on the earth for the baby. Clarke breast fed Jake for the entire year and Lincoln managed to get them enough local fruit and meat so they could feed their little family. He had moved into a more permanent residence in their camp with the approval from his queen. He stayed with Octavia, approaching Bellamy to make his feeling known first before settling in. Monty and everyone agreed to send out a calling beacon signal to the ARK in the late summer after the baby was born. They were all still up in space but they were making preparations to come down. No one would be sure what they could expect from them but in their time they had contact Bellamy and Clarke had made it known that this was their camp and their ways were not going to change for them. Surprisingly they accepted taking the children's stand as a mature level of growth. They would share news about the baby when they landed. There  
was no reason to share that kind of information with them now at least. Raven was hard at work around the camp building tech with Monty and Jasper. She no longer held Clarke responsible for the events and actions she once hated her for. Over time she really grew to respect her leaders.

Octavia had learned to fight a large amount and was in charge of communication between the grounders and the camp. she never faltered and she always stood her ground. Bellamy was proud of the women she had become and he knew their mom would be too. Clarke wrapped herself up in the linen dress they pulled together that day. It was another one for the books, their wedding day. They wanted to wait until they had a handle on everything to hold the ceremony, and there was no more beautiful time than the spring. Her blond wavy locks fell over the material. She had looked at herself in the reflection of the mirror in their room. The dress poured to the ground wrapping tight around her waist and cupping her chest. Just riding above them in a swooping design. She was thankful she could find material like this and that the ladies in the grounder village were able to help her put it together in time. In exchange for medical treatment of course. She grabbed her bouquet of picked flowers from the meadow Octavia had gathered for her. She stepped out walking along the tents to the end where everyone was standing. There were no chairs but all the campers stood beside each other looking down the aisle at her. Bellamy was waiting by Lincoln as she took her first steps. His mouth dropped open in the slightest. By the time she reached him she tapped it shut. "Trying to catch flies" he smirked at her. "I just have never seen an angel before".

Clarke's heart fluttered. All these adorable nicknames he had for her she would have to add that one to the list, though princess would always be her favorite. Lincoln spoke in tongues giving the signals for the rings. Clarke looked over at Bellamy she began, "Bellamy Blake I promise to love you for all my life, hold you when you need consoling, and be your sword in time of battle. I will stand by you no matter what, through whatever may come." she kept hers short and simple. She was quite proud of hers until Bellamy began reciting his. "Clarke when we were sent down here I became someone I am not proud of, I was stuck in a constant haze of anger and frustration. I once turned to you as a monster and with your touch you made me a better man. Your an amazing women, the mother of my child. Every day with you is exciting and interesting. you are my princess, my angel, a goddess and I am at your feet. I promise to love you for as long as I can here on earth and if there is a world after that I will love you all over again." Clarke was in awe, where did he come up with words that could melt her heart. They kissed as Lincoln finished the final chants. Holding hands and showing everyone they were joined now and forever as husband and wife. They began walking down the aisle ready to have their nights feast that the camp had set up in their honor. When they reached the end there was auntie O with little Jake.

He had grown so much over the year. It was about to be his first birthday in a couple days. Bellamy and Clarke knew how lucky they were. Octavia planted Jake down on his bare feet. "Say hi to mommy and daddy" Clarke looked over at Octavia like she was crazy, she had given her Jake to watch not to throw at them. Bellamy took a step forward to stop her before Jake planted his feet and shakily closed the distance walking for the first time to Bellamy. He picked him up in his arms. Clarke and Bellamy were amazed and shocked. His first steps, he was learning so fast. "I just figured I would give you your wedding gift a little early." Clarke reached out hugging her, "I love you sister in law" she smiled over at Octavia. "No need for the in law part you and I have always been sisters at heart." She laughed it off, whatever words she used it didn't matter they were family. Bellamy brought little Jake over to her looking down and using the voice he always did around the baby. "And look how pretty your mommy looks Jake." She turned to her two boys. Life on earth had been wonderful. Bellamy looked back meeting her gaze. Life in general had been wonderful, through the good and the bad it led him here. They clasped hands and walked over to the party, letting auntie Octavia take over and steal away Jake. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood looking over the fire. She placed her arms over his shoulders and they swayed to a music of their own making. "Life could not get better than this and I mean that." she leaned over whispering to his ear. "Don't forget Octavia had Jake tonight in their tent, for our honeymoon, you still think life couldn't get any better just wait for tonight." Bellamy pulled away grunting, ok she was right. "Think that you will still feel this way years from now, waking up to the same things every morning, the same person?" Clarke hated to ask but she always had it on her mind. "I'll enjoy it 50 years from now the same way I enjoyed it this morning, and I will never get enough of the same old with you." she looked at him suspiciously trying to read if he was lying. He leaned down matching her lips with his, he rubbed his nose over hers as he pulled away. "Every day, with you."

I hope you all enjoyed the story I would like to start with something new soon, so I hope you be looking forward to more writing from me. I enjoyed writing this so much and I am happy to see that people are responding well to it. I love the characters and the series so much. I hope you'll keep reading my published work and that if it didn't turn out the way you want that maybe in the future there will be a version that does. Thank you and as always BE KIND


End file.
